La Vida Es Complicada
by JulioLeon15
Summary: (UA Universo alterno) Ash, ex veterano de guerra viaja para reencontrarse con su primo Gary, pero tiene algo más en mente. Venganza contra aquellos que traicionaron a su escuadron hace años atras, pero ciudad Gloria es diferente, el amor, las mafias y el dinero mandan. ¿Que sucederá? 1Advanceshipping (Ash x May), 2 Pearlshipping (Ash x Dawn).
1. PRÓLOGO

Hola! Esta idea surgió cuando estaba jugando GTA IV de nuevo, y saben, espero les guste, por recomendación de mi amigo **Luffy Ketchum** ya se como hacer la historia! Un abrazo amigo! Y ademas todas las opciones para los personajes son bienvenidas. Y tranquilos me repetiré todo GTA IV para evitar errores xD.

Los personajes de Pokemon y la trama de GTA no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

 **La Vida Es Complicada.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **ASH POV**

"mi nombre es Ash Nikolai Ketchum, tengo 30 años, nací en una pequeña ciudad dentro de la región de Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, mi padre falleció cuando yo era niño, no tengo recuerdos de él mas allá de que era un soldado, mi madre Delia, ella fue todo para mi y mi casi hermano Gary, bueno si sumamos que nuestras madres eran hermanas, nuestras familias compartían casa, teníamos una vida normal…o casi normal, antes de que la guerra civil empezara, éramos jóvenes, llenos de odio, de ira, me ganas de luchar por lo que creíamos correcto, nada más….todo por nada. La madre de Gary falleció en la guerra, mi madre reunió dinero suficiente y los envió a Kalos, la gran ciudad de la libertad, Ciudad Gloria, una urbe donde Gary jura haber alcanzado el éxito…pero eso lo contaré después, yo por mi parte me reusé a abandonar mi hogar, luché, al lado de buena gente, amigos, de barrio pero todo cambió, los horrores de la guerra eran muchos, un día teníamos que emboscar a un pelotón enemigo, y fallamos, era una trampa, alguien nos vendió!. Solo sobrevivimos 3, Drew! Un peliverde que sé que está escondido en Ciudad Gloria, Paul,! El cabrón está extraviado, nadie sabe nada de él.

Cuando la guerra acabó, trabajar era difícil, tuve que hacer lo impensable para llevar pan a casa, un día todo se salió de control, estábamos traficando ilegales desde Kanto hacía Unova, pero la marina nos encontró…el barco se hundió y toda la mercancía con él, yo nade mas de 30 Kilómetros para sobrevivir, y me gané un enemigo demasiado poderoso, aunque dudo que ese mafioso me encuentre aquí.

Según los correos de Gary tiene todo, dinero, mujeres, autos….vaya espero que sea verdad. No me molestaría conocer a una buena chica…pero primero tengo algo que saldar, Venganza!.

 **FIN ASH POV**

Oye Green!- Ash gritaba mientras golpeaba el camarote de quien era el encargado del barco pero adentro solo gritos se escuchaban.

Ash- un señor con una barba lo llamó, Ash vestía una chamarra café, dentro una camiseta negra ceñida, si bien era algo musculoso, estaba algo gordito, pero su cara fría y sus ojos nada revelaban más allá de años de sufrimiento- vamos ya mismo llegamos.!

Ya…- Ash estaba algo molesto- Green no sale!- lo gritó

Tranquilo- respondió calmado- déjalo, ven!

Y juntos miraron al horizonte donde la noche bañaba la llegada del gran buque pikachu a las costas de Kalos…

Listo Ash- el amigo de viaje habló?

Continuará!

Chan chan chan! Que tal xD jaja dejen sus reviews realmente quiero hacerlo y los tres fics estarán normales, un fic será actualizado por día, es decir que hoy por ejemplo actualizo uno y mañana al siguiente y pasado al último, asi, saluditos lectores!


	2. I Mi Primo Esta Aquí

Gracias por el apoyo! Es muy valioso para mi, y como es costumbre aquí va la parte para interacción.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias a ti por el apoyo =) es muy valioso, espero que te guste la historia

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia! Un gran saludo.

A **Blackhawk95,** primero gracias por leer =), tu sugerencia me hizo pensar pero tranquilo, no seguiré al pie de la letra GTA IV jaja.

P.D: que pareja les gustaría mas? Un advance o un Pearl? La elección es vuestra!. Y tambien se aceptan sugerencias, pero no sean muy duros conmigo =3. Sin más sale capítulo I!

 **La Vida Es Complicada.**

Capítulo I: Mi Primo Esta Aquí!.

Así que Ash- el marino mercante preguntó- que planeas hacer aquí?

El barco se acercaba hacia el muelle de Road Liquid, mientras los rascacielos y las vías férreas elevadas adornaban el dicho centro, a lo lejos pequeñas tiendas y unos cuantos autos circulando, las sirenas de policía y unas balas perdidas daban vida a la ciudad.

No lo sé….- Ash hizo una pausa mientras caminaban juntos- mi primo vive aquí…el lo tiene todo sabes- una sonrisa se ladeo en su rostro- dinero, autos, mujeres…Gary vive muy bien…

Pero y tu?- el marinero inquirió con genuina curiosidad- que buscas!? Empezar de cero!?

Ash miró a las luces de la noche mientras el barco se acercaba aun más al muelle. Aquel carguero tenía esperando a unas cuantas personas allá, pero entre ellas no estaba Gary.

Pues…- Ash suspiro- aun no lo sé- y sonrió al marinero y amigo- pero Chuck, y tu que harás?.

El marinero no sobrepasaba los 35 años, de cabello negro con ropa humilde y algo sucia, nada fuera de lo común.

No lo sé- el marinero rio junto con Ash- quizá seguir viajando o quizá quedarme aquí, aun no lo decido

Bueno- Ash le extendió la mano- a donde vayas siempre te deseo suerte!

El marinero le estrecho la mano y le contesto alegre- y que tu encuentres lo que andas buscando.

Juntos volvieron a por sus cosas, Ash no llevaba casi nada, aparte fe su chamarra café con su camiseta negra por dentro acompañados por sus pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos deportivos tenia una maleta con una chamara negra una camisa, y un par de pantalones, nada más.

Dio un último vistazo y salió mientras muchos más corrían a abrazarse, otros simplemente seguían a pie su camino y se perdían en la oscuridad, pero Gary no daba señales de vida hasta que un auto negro, muy viejo, siendo un sedan de modelos antiguos que Ash solo veía en su Pueblo, ahora frente a él se detuvo, y de allí salió un chico de casi su misma edad, con cabello café despeinado, con ojos de igual color, una camisa morada y unos pantalones de vaquero algo viejos, acompañados de unos mocasines de color negro.

Ash!- el extraño sobresaltó al recién llegado- que bueno verte ¡!- y con una botella en su mano dio un sorbo y corío a abrazar a su primo

Gary!- Ash abrazó cariñosamente a su casi hermano- es bueno verte.

El gusto es mío- Gary dio un sorbo más a su botella- mi primo llegó!

Tranquilo Gary- Ash miraba con una gota en su nuca como su primo gritaba efusivamente

Mi primo Ash esta aquí cerdos! Nos comeremos el jodido mundo- la embriaguez de Gary ya era notable pero todo acabo cuando los trabajadores del muelle ya molestos lo callaron diciéndole

Comete el jodido mundo en otro lado- y como si nada siguieron en sus labores

Bien Ash déjame ayudarte con eso- tomó su pequeña maleta y la acomodó en la cajuela

Eh Gary! – Ash obviamente no se esperaba un sedan viejo como transporte y menos que ese vehículo diga taxi- y el deportivo que presumías en tus cartas!?- La sorpresa fue cuando Gary de rasco la cabeza mientras daba respuesta- en…el ...Umm…taller si eso- Gary estaba con los ojos cerrados y mostrando sus dientes en una nerviosa sonrisa, Ash no era idiota, sabia que Gary había mentido.

Mejor maneja tu…yo creo que me pase de la mano con esa botellita…*gip* dicho esto Gary se desparramó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Ash tomaba control del auto, siguiente las señales de Gary salió del muelle y mientras tomaba La carretera hacia donde Gary residía la misma pregunta de siempre

Y Ash que te trae por aquí!?- Gary miraba a su primo esperando una gran respuesta

Aun no lo se Gary- Ash seguía concentrado mientras se detenía en el semáforo- en casa las cosas iban mal..

Según escuché te involucraste con mala gente- Gary seguía intentando descubrir el porque- y luego te metiste de marino mercante para terminar aquí….pero seguramente viniste para visitar a tu primo!

Ciertamente- Respondió divertido Ash mientras dejaban atrás los muelles y siguiendo el camino señalado por Gary cuando de pronto al dar vuelta en una esquina Gary le indicó un negocio destartalado, algo viejo pero que seguía en pie.

Y este amigo- Señalando el local- es la central de mi empresa Blastoise Taxis!, esto nos llevará a la cima!- Ash miró el local, nada mal, adentró 3 taxis iguales al que el estaba manejando en aquel momento, quizá ayudaría a Gary mientras encontraba que hacer allí.

Un bonito lugar- comento Ash mientras seguían su camino- dime, cuando me enseñaras las demás islas de esta ciudad, si mal no recuerdo estamos en la primera…

No se puede Ashy Boy- Gary comento mientras miraba por la ventana, esta isla está separada delas demás, los malditos terroristas hicieron que pidan visado para cruzar, así que te recomiendo que te quedes aquí en la Bahía de Pallet, aquí viven los inmigrantes de casi toda la región de Kanto, algunos de Sinooh, y uno que otro de aquí mismo…

Gary..- Ash iba a hablar, el lugar no parece nada de lujo, pequeñas tiendas, uno que otro bar, una tienda de ropa, y varios indocumentados paseando por las calles pero su pregunta fue truncada cuando Gary le ordenó detenerse frente a su nueva "casa".

Bien Ash, llegamos!- dijo entusiasmado Gary mientras descendía del auto y tomaba la maleta.

Gary- Ash miraba incrédulo como su primo lo guiaba hacia un departamento algo pequeño, una cocina sucia con un refrigerador antiguo, un colchón en el suelo y un sofá que tenía una almohada y una manta que seguramente sería su nueva cama.- y la mansión!?

Esta en camino primo- Gary rio mientras corría hacia una cucaracha- epa! Si pagara el alquiler esto me molestaría jaja

Gary- Ash estaba molesto- y las chicas, como se llamaban- se empezó a mover histérico por el piso mientras Gary tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas de madera de la cocina- Karla! La que tenia un cuerpo de diosa! O Johana la que bailaba igual que una modelo?-

Están en camino primo- Gary lo invitó a tomar asiento, y Ash se sentó a su lado- pero dime Ash…que realmente hacer aquí!?...nunca me cuentas nada..

Ash se dejó llevar por una copa de recuerdos- después de la guerra encontrar trabajo era imposible, me uní a una banda de contrabandistas de personas Gary, tuve que matar gente, otras personas tuve que llevarlas y venderlas , no hay nada mas duro cuando el barco que iba a Unova se hundió, las autoridades abordaron, yo nadé como 30 kilómetros y llegue a ciudad Celeste, alli…

Pero los ronquidos de Gary delataron que estaba dormido- Gary- gritó Ash dando un golpe en la mesa- estas dormido maldito pendejo!.

Tranquilo..- Gary se rasco la cabeza- bueno primero..- pero el teléfono interrumpió la conversación

Dame un minuto- Gary alzó su celular- si diga….claro…tranquilo…pero mi primo…si entendido…va voy en camino…- Gary colgó y se dirigió a Ash- amigo tengo que irme ponte cómodo y veme a ver en el local que te mostré antes! Nos vemos- y abandono la estancia

Menuda mierda- Ash miraba su entorno- supongo que deben haber cosas peores….

CONTINUARÁ


	3. II Nueva Vida Viejas Costumbres

Que genial! Muchas gracias por la buena vibra de todos! En serio me siento muy feliz por su apoyo, sin más vamos a…

" _el desván de los reviews" ( adoro el nombre xD)._

A **Kakaroto200,** muchas gracias, adoro tu historia! Muchas gracias por echarle un vistazo a la mía en verdad lo aprecio, un gran abrazo.

A **xEmilionx,** hola a ti tambien y muchas gracias!, lamento si llega a coincidir las personalidades jaja un gran abrazo y gracias por tu visita!.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias por tu apoyo! Y por estar al pie del cañón desde que inicié esta historia, en verdad lamento que sean cortos pues por tu apoyo debería hacerlos muy largos, muchas gracias a ti amigo.

A **Blackhawk95,** Sí tienes razon, por eso necesitaba una chica elegida jaja pero tu guarda el secreto de la trama, no mentira gracias por darle una oportunidad!.

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** y no sabes que más le espera por parte de las historietas del buen Gary jaja un gran saludo y muchas gracias por estar aquí!

Y gracias a quienes lo siguen y lo añaden a favoritos, ustedes gente son el motor del fic!

P.D- Ya elegí como irá el asunto!, pero tendrán ambas parejas para disfrutarlas, aunque tienen que saber que al final solo puedo hacer ganar a una u.u, pero hasta eso habrá mucho para disfrutar jeje.

P.D 2- ¿Gary cuenta historias muy exageradas?. Los que dijeron sí aun no creerán lo que sigue xD jaja.

- **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo II: Nueva Vida Viejas Costumbres.

Definitivamente si esto es el paraíso- Ash estaba echado en el sillón que ahora era su cama vestido todavía- no quiero imaginarme el infierno

Levantó una mirada hacia el lugar, una tv vieja con antena, dos sillas y una mesa de madera a unos metros del refrigerador, una pequeña concina rodeada de baldosa blanca sucia, unos cajones de madera despintados por los años, un horrible paisaje pintando y enmarcado para dar vida al apartamento, que era sala y dormitorio, una maldita pintura verde abarcaba la pequeña habitación, era un solo cuarto, y un baño que Dios sepa como estaba, pero ahora estaba allí, Gary le extendió una mano amiga, aunque adornado con las mentiras de Gary sonaba más lindo, ni modo.

Debo ir a ver a Gary, y empezar a conocer gente para mi propósito- Lentamente Ash miró por última vez el apartamento mientras salía, dejó la puerta cerrada, sin seguro, pero no siquiera el pomo de la puerta estaba en buenas condiciones

No me sorprendería que un ladrón mejor deje algo para apoyar a Gary en vez de robarle- Susurraba mientras descendía lentamente las escaleras, si bien al salir no vio nada interesante, el simple echo de estar en una nueva ciudad lo emocionaba, una vía ferroviaria de doble carril elevada a varios metros del suelo daba un sonido de rechinido, el aire aunque tapado por la madrugada que lo recibió fue lindo, poco pesado sin ese olor a plomo ni fuego, a su frente muchas personas caminaban sin prestarle importancia a nada, con sus teléfonos en las manos, y su mirada perdida en el suelo, niños de las manos de sus madres, autos cruzaban delicadamente la calle, una patrulla, un auto viejo, se quedó estático mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección del lugar donde Gary tenía su empresa de Taxis, no miraba a nadie, tenía su seño fruncido y caminaba con las manos fuera de su chaqueta, memorizó cada centímetro de calle, las señales, las tiendas, todo, absolutamente todo ahora estaba en su instinto para orientarse, cruzó la calle sin preocupación, pensaba en pedir un taxi, pero cargando 25 pokedolares no tenía ganas de malgastarlos, no tenía hambre, paso dejando un puesto de perritos calientes, aunque un sujeto raro le detuvo.

Eh tu hombre!- el tipo no pasaba de 25 años- bienvenido a Kalos!

Eh….- Ash regañó una sonrisa- gracias

Mira camarada!- Hizo una pose típica del servicio militar de Kanto,- cortesía de tu nueva madre patria Kalos!

Ash recibió unos billetes juntos

Son cien pokedolares- acotó el tipo- gástalos sabiamente pequeño inmigrante pobretón!

Ash debatía entre soltarle un golpe o agradecerle, por un lado Ash era más alto y fornido, y por el otro no le interesaba pelear.

Ademas- el tipo no se calla- estando tan drogado como yo- alzó su pulgar en forma de idea- se puede regalar lo que quieras!

Acto seguido el tipo salió tambaleándose hacia Dios sepa donde, Ash esbozó una sonrisa y siguió caminando, no todos los días veía estupideces así, quizá en su madre patria las cosas fueran distintas pues la guerra era algo que acabó con esos vicios, implantó peores consecuencias, pobreza, hambre, ganas correr quien sepa donde, ahora envidiaba un poco al tipo drogata aquel, preocupado por seguir en lo suyo.

Se acercó al lugar, un taxi salía y se acercó a donde una puerta blanca en un pequeño cuarto apartado de ese taller donde uno de los taxis estaba en mantenimiento, sin su chofer claramente.

Un segundo- Ash miraba al taxi aquel- es en el que yo vine!- pensaba sorprendido mirando como el taxi que ayer lo transportó y cómodamente manejó hasta su nueva residencia, apartado como inservible, aunque el cambio de marcha del auto estuviera algo duro, no era nada que llevara a tener el Nissan Sedan allí. Aunque si pudiera hacerla de taxista quizá conocería mejor la ciudad, solo sería hasta hallar algo más que hacer…o hallar por donde empezar a buscar su motivo principal de estar en Ciudad Gloria. Dejando todo eso flotando en su mente ingresó al despacho donde su primo Gary estaba sentado junto a una chica muy linda, de lentes, ojos negros y mechones de cabello lacio negro, ni idea de como se llamaba la chica, ella estaba atendiendo los teléfonos al igual que Gary, ella vestía una camiseta roja, y no podía ver nada más, la computadora de sobre mesa impedía mirar mas allá.

Hey hombre -Gary saludó a su primo sin tomar en cuenta que aun tenía su teléfono encendido y a su interlocutor que lo escuchaba, un grito se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea mientras Gary volvía a su concentración tratando de excusarse – no! No señora Baltimore, no le dije a usted!- Gary colgó mientras se daba una pequeña vuelta y miraba a la chica- mira preciosa, junto a ti yo veo el cielo, una casa en Unova, unos bebes como tu y yo, que me dices preciosa!?- Gary se levanto mientras se acercaba a su primo Ash quien miraba cono la chica reía

Gary!- ella rio- jaja eres muy divertido payasito – ella siguió riendo mientras contestaba una nueva llamada , y cuando colgó Gary habló

Preciosa Leaf- dijo mientras se acercaba junto a Ash- él es mi primo Ash!- Ash extendió su mano y tomándola por sorpresa besó la de Leaf

Un gusto…Leaf?- Dijo Ash mientras cruzaba sus brazos sonriéndole a la chica

Hola un placer- dijo ella algo sonrojada por el repentino gesto- tu eres Ash? El exitoso Magnate que vive en Kanto?- ella miraba con cierta discreción, pero obviamente una barba mal rasurada, con unos pantalones algo sucios no engañaban ni de chiste que él era un magnate

Vaya!- Ash dirigió una mirada a Gary- no sabía que entretuvieras más gente así- y rio mientras Gary sonreía nerviosamente

Créeme- ella rio con Ash- es imposible tomárselo en serio

Todo era algarabía en ese cuarto pero como toda risa tiene que terminar, y así fue cuando una figura de un hombre algo gordo con una camisa naranja, y un saco de tal color ingresó

Gary!- este se acercó a Gary lo abofeteo- que bueno verte pequeño pendejo!- dijo mientras le daba otra bofetada

Hola Giovanni- dijo Gary mientras se sobaba la mejilla y el tipo se acercaba a Leaf abrazándola por el cuello

Oh no Gary!- dijo Giovanni soltando a Lead- no saludes amigo!- se acercó y miro a Ash- y este pendejo que!? – lo miro desafiante pero su sonrisa acabó cuando la mirada Gélida de Ash y su imponente estatura acompañado con que a pesar de estar algo gordito tenía un cuerpo bien formado lo intimidaron.

El es Ash mi primo- dijo Gary mientras retrocedía un poco

Me da igual- dijo Giovanni mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Gary- y bien Gary que tienes para mi!?- Dijo tomándolo del cuello

Ja nada por?- dijo nervioso el Oak mientras su cuello era soltado

Oh mal, muy Gary, como quieres que esta belleza te tome enserio- señaló a Leaf- si ni pagar tus deudas quieres!?

Esto sacó de su pensamiento a Ash parándose recto, y mirando a Giovanni que sonriendo se alejó entrando a otro despacho. Ash se acercó a Gary pero antes de decir nada Leaf estaba con él, al final Leaf le agarró cariño.

Tranquila- Gary se sobaba el cuello- mejor cúbreme muñeca! Tengo algo que hacer! Vamos Ashy Boy- dicho esto salió en rumbo a un taxi suyo

Entendido- Dijo Leaf- Adiós Ash, espero verte pronto!- ella se despidió, Ash sonrió y salió camino al auto donde Gary esperaba en el asiento del copiloto

Bien primo!- Gary alzo su puño- a ganar dinero!

Ash lo miró y rio- a ti que mosca te picó?

Solo sigue las instrucciones- Gary estaba feliz- sabes- atrajo la atención de Ash que manejaba tranquilamente siguiendo las indicaciones de su primo- me casaré con Leaf algún día

Jaja- Ash rio mientras seguía otra indicación de vuelta a la derecha de la mano de su primo- si claro, y como planeas forrarte de dinero…acaso el pequeño Gary va a robar un banco?, o pedirle prestado de nuevo al tipo aquel...

Giovanni?- Gary inquirió- tranquilo con esto le ganaré suficiente para sacarlo de mi mente, apostaré todo mi dinero en las cartas!

El freno hizo que Gary se golpeara contra el parabrisas mientras Ash volvía a dar marcha adelante

Gary- Ash miro a su primo- eres un idiota!

Tranquilo- Gary se sobaba su cabeza- tengo un plan, no por nada me dicen Profesor Gary!

Supongo que es porque cuando piensas que tienes la atención y la victoria, nadie te toma enserio, inquirió Ash acercándose a su destino , las calles cerca de ese lugar eran pequeñas, doble vía de solo carril, pero la que rodeaba a un parque cerca de un teatro era doble carril y un redondel con un monumento daban ese toque colonial de barrio bajo.

Jaja- Gary rio sarcásticamente- no, es porque soy muy inteligente…

Espero que tus jugadas salgan mejor que tus apodos...

Dicho esto Ash llegó al lugar en minutos, se detuvo y Gary le dio un celular viejo, a negro y verde, gastado.

Aun no es mi cumpleaños- Ash miró a su primo

Y tampoco quiero que sea mi funeral- esa respuesta de Gary desconcertó un poco a Ash- mira Ashy Boy si ves un auto color café, un Nissan Sedan me llamas, son unos prestamistas de Unova…Mi numero nuevo esta allí vale

Gary- Ash inquirió- a quien mierda no le debes dinero?

Tu solo no mates a nadie jaja te conozco Ash Ketchum…

Gary rio y se despidió mientras entraba al local.

Ash llevó al menos diez minutos allí vigilando desde el auto, la radio le gustaba, tenían música de su agrado, aunque la conversación de la noticia que interrumpía la música.

En la radio: según fuentes oficiales, la policía con la interpool aun no controlan la amenaza terrorista, aunque tiene planes de infiltrar gente en las mafias, ejemplo el ya conocido…- Ash apago la rio cuando vio el carro café que se detenía en sentido contrario al suyo, con dos tipos que hablaban

El tipo que mandó El señor G esta aquí-dijo uno de los tipos

Gary Oak? Vaya ese tipo nos debe mucho..- se tronó los nudillos..

Gary- Ash habló al celular- ya están aquí

Mierda…perdí- respondió mientras se escuchaba claramente que corría- va salgo por la puerta trasera enciende el auto

Ash encendió y cuando Gary se subió los dos matones lo vieron, Ash dio marcha atrás, movió el volante y dando una media vuelta con el auto empezó a acelerar, mientras los matones de Unova lo seguían

Ash- Gary miraba atrás- piérdelos!

Ducho esto Ash puso en marcha 3ra en el auto manual, aceleró dejando unos metros entre ellos, rebasó una camioneta ploma y mientras estaba en contra vía esquivo un camión, dio un giro brusco a la izquierda quedando en el carril de venida e invadiendo vía

Mierda Ash- Gary Gritó- la pintura!

O si profesor!- respondió sarcástico mientras aceleraba y al entrar a un callejón derribaba unos botes de basura- o quieres que me detenga!

Al salir Ash se llevó consigo una bolsa de basura, un derrape a la izquierda y un acelerón hicieron que Gary y Ash salieran de la visión de los cobradores!

Jaja- Gary rio- como aquellos viejos tiempos en casa….- Gary miraba a su primo que aminoraba la marcha y se detenía en un semáforo al lado de la carretera que lo trajo de los muelles, ya sabía como llegar a casa.

En casa- Ash serio remató- esquivábamos balas y bombas no matones y cobradores de Unova…

Sabes Ashy Boy- Gary lo miró- eres bueno primo, pero no piensas empezar de nuevo? Aquí es una buena oportunidad podrías ir de taxista mientras algo surge

Gary- Ash miraba mientras aceleraba acercándose al local- hicimos cosas malas en la guerra, cada cosa es una mochila, no solo por llegar a este lugar podré dejar todo y seguir como si nada, aunque lo de taxista lo acepto- se detuvo en el local- empiezo hoy…

Vale Ash- Gary miraba- sabes primo acostúmbrate a las calles, y te mandaré alguna carrera, nos vemos en la noche – Gary se despidió mientras entraba en el local y Ash aceleraba

Gary- Ash susurró mientras se detenía cerca del parque en el semáforo- tienes nuevos problemas pero las mismas viejas costumbres…- rio y continuó explorando mientras esperaba alguna carrera para hacerla de taxista

En El Local De Gary

Gary!- Leaf abrazó a su amigo- mi amiga viene al fin de visita!

A si- Gary tomaba asiento mientras esperaba una llamada- cuando llega!?

En 3 días…nos podrías ir a recoger en la parada del tren cerca del parque?- Leaf Preguntó…

Claro!- Gary estaba entusiasmado

3 Días DESPUÉS

Gary¡- Ash ingresaba a la sala del local buscando a su primo- te tengo….que mierda esta pasando?!

CONTINUARA!


	4. III Bienvenido Parte I

Hola! Lamento la demora en actualizar y no responder a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, por alguna razón no me salían y cuando actualice el fic me salieron, una disculpa.

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **Imperius,** muchas gracias por dejarte caer por aquí! Gracias y claro que seguirá!.

A **Guest,** Agradezco a quien te la recomendó y a ti por darle una oportunidad! Esto va para largo amigo jaja

A **Eternimus,** muchas gracias me siento muy feliz por que te haya gustado, un abrazo y claro hay mucho potencial para rascarle a esta historia.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** un gran abrazo y gracias amigo, como siempre tu buena vibra ayuda a que mejoré de a poco, un saludo mi amigo y gracias por siempre dejar tu opinión, y no pierdas la esperanza siempre hay alguien que deja dinero por allí jaja.

P.D- Estaba pensando en que mis capítulos no son las largos, pero intentaré darles mas densidad narrativa para compensar =)

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA**

Capítulo III: Bienvenido Parte I

 _Horas antes de entrar al despacho de Gary…._

Hoy es un día largo para un taxista, un ex soldado reducido a un simple conductor, aunque después de la guerra, ser taxista era un respiro, Ash gustaba de conducir, y conocía la primera parte de la ciudad entera, desde los muelles del sur hasta los rascacielos pequeños de oficinas en el norte, ya llevaba 3 días haciendo carreras como chofer, comía con Gary y descansaba poco, 6 horas de sueño, pero eran por las pesadillas de recordar la emboscada, era un recuerdo que quería bloquear de su mente.

Ese día fue un día malo, hubo pocas personas, aunque la hora del almuerzo pasó y quizá llegue más gente en la tarde- Pensaba Ash mientras encendía el viejo Nissan para ir a seguir buscando alrededor del parque- aunque también deberia buscar algo más…Gary no puede seguir gastando y pidiendo a mala gente..- todo eso cruzaba por su mente mientras se detenía en un semáforo aunque las noticas radiales le sacaron de sus pensamientos…

Radio- hoy con la notica radial de las 13 horas 45 minutos, un robo de auto partes de los almacenes del muelle de Isla Tirant sacude a las autoridades, aunque se sospecha ya donde están ubicadas las partes robadas las autoridades planean sorprender al…

El celular de Ash vibró, el numero de Gary lo hizo apagar la radio.

Primo!- el saludo de Gary hizo que Ash alejara un poco el teléfono de su oído mientras seguía al volante cerca de Bahía Pallet – te tengo una carrera.

Bien Gary- Ash no podía negarse- donde debo recogerlo!?

En el centro de isla Tirant, pero primero Ashy Boy- Gary sonaba algo extraño- es un amigo mío, se llama Arthur, es un mecánico experto, trátalo bien…y bueno….el te dará los detalles de tu trabajo- Gary rio nerviosamente a través de la llamada- nos vemos para cenar!

Gary- Ash notó el nerviosismo de su voz- GARY!- pero su primo ya había colgado

Mierda Gary- Ash susurró mientras seguía enrumbado su camino hasta la ubicación – diablos que podía salir mal….

30 minutos después

Una persecución policial a alta velocidad , donde 3 patrulleros seguían un sedan celeste, que iba en contravía mientras evadía los vehículos en su camino, sus ocupantes eran perseguidos, el primero por robo y el segundo por complicidad.

Gary!- Ash gritó mientras daba una curva cerrada hacia el centro de Bahía de Pallet y aprovechaba el cambio de marchas para sacar ventajas de su perseguidores que se perdieron un patrullero que se estrelló contra un bus que evadió Ash.

Me lleva!- el ocupante, un moreno gritaba desde el asiento posterior- vamos sácanos de aquí!

Ash miró su retrovisor, las dos patrullas eran ahora solo una, la otra debió socorrer a los que se estrellaron.

Sujétate Arthur!- Ash pisó el acelerador, y en un derrape cerrado en un callejón aceleró hasta embragar y cambiar a 5, salió disparado tumbando botes de basura y entre 2 autos estacionados dio otra vuelta para poder enfilarse en la carretera dejando atrás a la patrulla.

Mierda- el ocupante de atrás habló soltando un largo suspiro- bien amigo, me podrías llevar a mi garaje?!

En donde es?- Ash inquirió tranquilo y respirando con una leve sonrisa en sus labios…

Cerca del Parque Mirador, al frente de la calle del teatro.- el ocupante y Ash solo respiraban aliviados mientras llegaban al destino.

Y por cierto- Arthur Habló antes de bajarse del auto y extendiéndole el doble de lo que le iba a pagar, 200 pokedolares- buen trabajo, me saludas a Gary!

El tipo se bajo y caminó a su taller de pintura como si nada, Ash miraba mientras guardaba el dinero, no le gustaba pero fue algo emocionante.

Gary si no llego a cumplir los 31 será tu culpa- dicho esto enfiló camino al local de su primo, mientras pensaba en como terminó alli…

/FLASH BACK/

Ash llevaba a Arthur a un almacén cerca del departamento de Gary en Bahía de Pallet.

Entonces- Arthur era menor que Ash, aunque usaba ropa algo vieja, nada en especial, moreno, sitio, cabello negro rizado, y algo de aceite regado en su pantalón- Gary te dijo que debías hacer!?

Ash rio- ser taxista no lleva normas, pero me dijo que me ibas a dar tu los detalles..

Y como se que puedo confiar en ti?- miraba el sujeto la ventana.

Soy primo de Gary, si confías en él puedes confiar en mi- Ash sonrió

Un segundo- el sujeto miró a Ash- tu eres Ash ¡? El magante playboy que rompe corazones, cierra negocios y vive a todo lo que da? – la chamarra Café de Ash con su camiseta negra de lana, y sus jeans con zapatos negros no daban esa impresión

Si jaja- Ash rio escuchando otra de las historias de Gary- soy yo amigo…cambie los deportivos y los barcos por este taxi- Ash a propósito frenó pues es un extraño ruido provenía del motor y si el sujeto era el mecánico que Gary afirmaba podría reconocerlo, aunque lo que escuchó no lo sorprendió

Diablos- el sujeto miro a Ash- suena mal...ni idea de que sea pero deberías revisarlo…

Ash rio con una gota en su nuca mientras continuaban su camino- Gary también dijo que eras mecánico experto….

Los dos rieron

Bueno- el tipo hablo- te necesito para llevar unas partes…recuperadas a mi depósito..

Solo no me digas que las robaste de un hospital y no importará- Ash ingresó hasta donde una puerta de metal estaba abierta

Espera aquí- el tipo se bajo y entro al deposito, y en un abrir y cerras de ojos un patrullero ingresó y del lugar el tipo salió y se subió con Ash al taxi

Acelera! La poli ya llegó- y Ash solo empezó con una sonrisa irónica la segunda escapada que llevaba en la ciudad.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Al llegar al local, una camioneta Ford estaba estacionada afuera, Ash le restó importancia mientras aparcaba en el garaje y entraba en el despacho de la Gary

Gary- Ash gritó- te tengo….pero que mierda!?

La imagen impresionó al Ketchum, los dos matones estaban allí, uno sostenía a Gary por el cuello y el otro con una chamarra negra usaba un cuchillo.

Pequeño Oak- el matón asustaba ondeando el cuchillo frente a Gary- paganos!

Déjalo- Ash entró y el del cuchillo lo miró mientras usaba su cuchillo para intimidar a Ash

Vuelve a tu casa Amigo- el tipo miraba soberbio a Ash- no perteneces aquí..

Y atacó de una cuchillada a Ash, pero el ex soldado saltó hacia atrás, tomó de la mano a su oponente, la dobló y de un codazo en la altura del codo enemigo un sonido seco rompió el brazo del tipo que soltó el cuchillo mientras corría seguido por el sujeto que sostenía a Gary.

Maldita Sea!- Los tipos miraban a Gary- volveremos!

Gary se tomaba las costillas mientras tomaba el cuchillo del suelo.

Llévense su basura! Escoria De Unova!- y les lanzó el cuchillo

Gary- Ash golpeó la maquina de bebidas con ira- por que no te defendiste? Tu tambien sabes Krav Magá al igual que yo…

Primo..- Gary se sentó adolorido en un sillón del despacho- mira!- le señaló la destruida computadora en el suelo- por cosas así es que no hay mansión, mi autos ni…

GARY!- Ash estaba algo molesto- respóndeme..

Gary estaba algo golpeado, nada peligroso pero se notaba- por que cuando te defiendes, eres hombre muerto…y ahora que le rompiste el brazo al chico de Giovanni…- digo lo siguiente histérico- soy un jodido Gary bien guapo muerto!

Ash bufó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, se disponía salir pero Gary habló ya mas tranquilo.

Ash- Gary estaba aun recobrando el aliento- puedes ir por Leaf y su amiga!? Están en la parada del tren en el centro, debería ir yo pero….me entiendes

Ash rio y afirmo con su cabeza

Y Ash- Gary sonrió- gracias!

No hay de que Gary- Ash salió y se subió al auto, emprendió su viaje hacia la parada, el camino fue corto aunque le permitió pensar, Gary necesitaba dinero, los dos, aunque podían encargarse de Giovanni, pero según Gary Giovanni es solo un capo de algo mas grande, seria algo manejable, tendrían en algún momento encargarse de los cobradores, con o sin el apoyo de Gary.

Ash- una chica gritó- por aquí!- ella alzaba la mano mientras otra chica vestida con unas pequeñas botas rojas, un jean azul, una camiseta roja con una pequeña maleta.

Leaf- Ash aparco y descendió para saludarla- un gusto.

Ash, ella es….

CONTINUARÁ-

Que empiecen las teorias sobre quien es jeje xD


	5. IV Bienvenido II

Hola! Aquí su servidor con otra actualización! Jaja si lo sé aprovecho los tiempos libres del colegio, pero sin más que decir…vamos a:

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **Blackhawk95,** jaja vaya que gusto volver a verte aquí, y gracias por tu teoría jaja hoy sabrás la respuesta

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** amigo pensé que te sucedió algo! Que bueno saber que estas de vuelta, un abrazo y hoy sabrás jeje

A **Luffy Ketchum,** jaja como siempre me alegro de verte…o leerte xD jaja hoy sabrás si tu teoría es verdad, un abrazo amigo

P.D- ya saben amigos! Recomienden si les gustó, y ayuden a mejorar! A los que leen un saludo y a los que siguen y agregan a favoritos un abrazo.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo IV: Bienvenido II.

La tarde fría en la parada del centro de Isla Tirant revelaba a 3 figuras, una mujer llamada Leaf, amiga de Ash y amor de su primo Gary que no acudió a su encuentro debido a un altercado con sus acreedores de Unova, y Ash estaba alli para recoger a Leaf y su amiga, una chica muy linda, con una diadema roja en su cabellera dejando al descubierto sus azules ojos, con su cabellera recogida en una coleta.

Ash ella es May ( le atinaron xD soy muy obvio?) – Leaf les presentó pero Ash cambio su mueca de enfado constante a una sonrisa sincera, para él, May era una linda chica, con sus manos entrelazadas y tímidamente ella sonreía con un pie dibujando cirulos en el suelo, si Ash no era tan religioso, ese momento sintió ver ángeles alrededor de aquella mujer de quizá 25 años. Se le acercó, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras le tomaba la mano y le besaba la misma.

Señorita- Ash no miro una argolla de compromiso en sus dedos aunque tenía unas manos suaves contrastantes a las duras a causa de años empuñando armas, peleando y manejando de nuestro ex soldado.- mi nombre es Ash- dijo soltándole la mano.

Mucho gusto- ella levanto su mirada a aquel portador de gruesa pero suave voz- mi nombre es May, pero Leaf ya me presentó- esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo, que para Ash fue detonante de emociones, tranquilidad, paz, casa….

Bueno!- Leaf miraba ese cruce de miradas- vamos tenemos que arreglar tu apartamento May

Si…si…espera que dijiste?- May salió de su trance al mirar al portador de una simple chaqueta café que dejaba abierta para mostrar una camiseta negra, con una correa café y unos jeans viejos con zapatos de color café

Vayan- Ash estaba embobado viendo los sutiles gestos de May- un segundo…a si yo manejo- se rascó la nuca y los tres rieron

Sube- Ash le abrió la puerta del copiloto a May mientras Leaf entraba en la fila posterior del viejo Nissan de Gary

Ash subió e inició una conversación que para el peli negro se llevaba el premio a la más rara de su estadía en Ciudad Gloria

Ash- Leaf habló- May tiene un apartamento en las ciudadelas cerca de Bahía de Pallet, además….esta soltera- dijo pícaramente sacando sonrojos en el conductor y May

No creo- Dijo Ash más tranquilo- nadie así de bella puede estar soltera…- de repente volvió en sí dijo algo que pensó.

Ash- Leaf se asombró, el primo de Gary era reservado, nunca hacía comentario de chicas, según Gary, él tenia una pareja que desapareció en la guerra en Kanto.- bueno….quizá…pídele su numero Ash!

Sabes- May estaba roja- podemos salir y que me enseñes la ciudad….

Me gusta la idea- Ash mencionó mientras llegaban le entrego su celular y ella anotó su numero, cuando arribaron al destino de May- bueno May y Leaf, llegamos.- antes de nada Ash a estaba abajo y abrió la puerta para May

Eres muy tierno- Comento May

Si lo es- Leaf miraba esa química- bueno Ash nos vemos y deberías comprar algo de ropa nueva…

A mi me gusta- May miraba al hombre que miraba su vieja ropa

Quizá tienes razón- Ash se enrumbó al auto mientras ellas llevaban la maleta hacia el departamento

Ash- May lo llamo desde la puerta- llámame algún día!

Lo haré! Cuídate!- Ash se subió al auto y mientras manejaba llamó a Gary

Ashy Boy- Gary sonaba mas calmado y menos adolorido- como te fue!?

Tranquilo Gary- Ash seguía al volante- ya están a salvo en casa de May.

Vaya- Gary noto ese rasconcito empujando el nombre de May por parte de su primo- quizá deberías salir con ella…y quizá

Gary!- la voz de Ash se torno dura- saldré con ella pero….no – balbuceada mientras Gary entendía lo que sucedía…

Es por Misty verdad….- acotó Gary- primo….tranquilo…si quieres desahogarte

No Gary- Ash estaba con la voz rota- Misty no hubiera querido que me deje vencer…

Recuerdas sus ultimas palabras? – Gary sabía que estaba en territorio de hielo delgado, un paso en falso y adiós oportunidad de sacar adelante a Ash.

" déjame en el baúl de los recuerdos del corazón, y llena tu vida con alguien que te ame incluso mas que yo, con todas esas enormes virtudes y defectos" – citaba cual poema Ash mientras se detenía y bajaba del auto al parque.

Ash sabes que eres mas que un hermano para mi- Gary aunque sea muy alegre estimaba a su primo- deseas hablarlo?

Quizá….- Ash tenía su celular mientras sentado miraba pasar parejas de la mano.

Espérame, donde estas?- Gary estaba ya caminando a un auto.

Parque mirador, en la banca frente al camino del amor.- contestó Ash mientras acariciaba sus cerrados ojos con las yemas de sus dedos.

En menos de media hora llegó Gary

Primo- Gary interrumpió a Ash que miraba a las familias- es hora de que me digas que sucedió en ciudad Celeste…

Bueno…- Ash dudo, nunca hablo con Nadie de ese día de navidad en casa- todo empezó cuando…

\\\ **FLASH BACK** \\\

Navidad en ciudad Celeste, el soldado de la revolución Ash Ketchum marchaba lentamente hacía la escuela central de la ciudad, lugar donde su prometida Misty, la chica y él se conocían desde que ella tenía 20 y el 18, ella era de un carácter explosivo, se enojaba con facilidad ese cabello naranja único en su clase, se conocieron en la universidad donde estudiaban, Ella pedagogía y el leyes, y con 23 años Ash se volvió su pareja e ingreso a la revolución, ella lo apoyaba mientras impartía clases en su ciudad natal, a los 24 el se comprometió con ella, ambos tenía una alianza en su dedo anular grabado con su idioma nativo de su región, pero todo cambió ese día de navidad.

La nieve bañaba las calles de ciudad Celeste, los bombardeos gubernamentales dejaron secuelas, aunque todos intentaban vivir normalmente, Ash caminaba con un saco de cuerpo afelpado y con sus jeans acompañados de botas para matar el frío.

Ash caminaba feliz, aunque no había gente en las calles, humo de donde estaba la escuela.

Quizá sean las chimeneas- Ash pensaba pero al dar la vuelta la esquina vio en el suelo varios cuerpos sin vida de personas calcinadas, corriendo llegó a donde la gente estaba aglomerada y preguntó

Que sucedió?- algo intranquilo

Unas señoras lloraban por sus hijos pequeños, y sus padres luchaban para mantener la cordura de que la espectacular escuela ahora eran escombros.

Señor Ketchum!- gritó una voz en su espalda- sígame.

Entendido- Ash desenfundó su pistola y estaba listo pero lo que vio lo acabó a él

MISTY!- Gritó mientras en el suelo con su vestimenta amarilla de profesora, la pelo naranja luchaba contra las heridas de su cuerpo, rastros de carbón en sus mejillas y lagrimas en su visión, él sabia que ella no lo lograría…

Amor- Misty tocio- creo que no podré llegar a cenar….

No Misty no digas eso…- el ya lloraba- no me dejes solo…por favor…- la tomó en sus manos mientras lloraba intensamente ella le acarició la mejilla y le dijo con su ultimo aliento.

" déjame en el baúl de los recuerdos del corazón, y llena tu vida con alguien que te ame incluso mas que yo, con todas esas enormes virtudes y defectos"- ella tomo su mano- te amo…

Y allí con esa sonrisa en su rostro ella abandonó el mundo.

Quien lo hizo- Ash cerro los ojos de Misty

Fueron ordenes del general Bruno…

Escúcheme- Ash grito y todos los que lloraban sus muertos miraron a aquel hombre cuya vida se esfumó de sus ojos

De esta noche!- Ash gritó- el general Bruno no pasara!

Esa misma noche Ash abatió con un disparo de su rifle de francotirador al general que bombardeo la escuela. Teniendo que escapar de ciudad Celeste, ya nada lo retenía allí.

\\\ **FIN FLASH BACK** \\\

Ash- Gary miraba estupefacto a su primo que abrió los ojos suavemente- gracias por confiar en mi..

Siempre lo hago- Ash miraba a su primo y su sonrisa se contagio- aunque mientas por cada diente..

Juntos rieron

Bueno- Ash se levantó y seguido de Gary fue al auto donde cada uno estaba en las puertas de sus respecticos autos- debo comprar ropa a Leaf no le gusta lo que uso…

Ja- Gary miro que esos ojos volvían a brillar- cerca del local hay una tienda, no es mucho pero sirve.

Entendido- Ash regalo una sonrisa – y gracias por escucharme..

Gracias a ti- Gary se subió- y por cierto- atrajo la atención de Ash- bienvenido de vuelta.

Es bueno volver- Ash enrumbó camino al local, compró una chaqueta negra, uno jean azul marino y unos botines negros que acompañó con una camisa roja

De vuelta al departamento se quedó en su "cama" ósea el sillón y durmió tranquilo, pareciera que ese recuerdo de Misty ahora estaba en paz, y además pudo conciliar el sueño y curiosamente soñó con una iglesia, era su boda, aunque no divisaba a la novia…

Pero el despertador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. V Manos Sucias

Hola! Perdón por no actualizar ayee pero algo salió mal, intenté arreglar algo con una ex novia y cuando le hable ella se fue corriendo, y me tomé una tarde libre. Sin más detalles estamos aquí así que!

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** si el mundo aun no puede vivir en paz, muchas gracias un abrazo y mucha suerte.

A **blackhawk95,** te apuesto a que te llevaste una sorpresa jaja, e intentaré dar variedad, un abrazo.

A **Kakaroto200,** muchas gracias, yo espero impaciente la continuación de tu historia, es demasiado buena! Un abrazo amigo.

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** lo lamento olvide que eres una chica, =3 jaja lo lamento amiga, un abrazo para ti y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

A todos los que la siguen, un fraternal abrazo y muchas gracias.

P.D- a que lo de Misty no se lo esperaban! , y espero les guste mis locuras ocasionales, tambien pensaba, ya que acabé mi primer fic, podría hacer otro, un Pearl….pero…alguien se imagina a Ash como Batman ( Arkham Asylum) con una Dawn como Batgirl?, o un Ash como Big Boss junto a Pikachu y a Dawn como una estudiante y amante de la paz con Piplup? Y que tal un Ketchum desafiante de los Dioses griegos…pero que se salva por amor? Hay lo dejo xD si alguien toma la idea que avise para leer el fic =3. Sin más vamos a lo nuestro.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo VI: Manos Sucias.

Dormir tranquilo era un placer que nunca se había dado, cuando inició como soldado aprendió a mantenerse despierto días, y cuando dormía solo alcanzaba al máximo de 6 horas, solo aquella noche que compartió junto a su prometida Misty los placeres de amar y ser amado, entregando todo alguien que estas seguro que valdrá la pena lo ayudó a dormir en esos brazos con ese olor tan peculiar de ella, que ahora ya no estaba entre los vivos, y cuando ella partió las noches eran infiernos de insomnio y recuerdos, pero hoy, era distinto, las pesadillas del pasado no estaban en su sitio, solo un placentero deseo a futuro de tener una familia, aunque como a todos los soñadores, siempre tienen que despertar, y el sonido de un chillante despertador lo trajo de nuevo al pequeño departamento de su primo Gary en Ciudad Gloria.

Ash se levantó, calzó sus zapatos y tomando su celular se sentó en la sala, esa tarde no tenía nada interesante, quizá llamar a May y conocer la ciudad, aunque el olor de algo peculiar lo sacó de sus planes.

Primo!- era Gary saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de té- ten, buenos días…

Hola Gary- Ash tomó la taza y regalo una sonrisa- por que tan alegre..?

Pues..- Gary dio un sorbo a su te- parece que acompañaré a Leaf esta mañana, quiere que la ayude con algo en el apartamento de May…y por eso necesito pedirte algo a ti

Me lo estaba pensando y si saldré con May- Ash miró a Gary dándole un sorbo al té- si a eso te referías…

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Gary, tenía otra cosa que pedirle pero se rio al ver como su primo algo sonrojado tomaba el te

No Ash, te iba a pedir que ayudes a un amigo…- Gary sonrió mientras Ash acababa su te y lo dejaba al lado del televisor

A Arthur tu "experto mecánico"- Ash contestó riendo y resaltando las comillas de su oración- espero que no sea una corrida de la poli.

No Ash- Gary sonrió- es a alguien que de seguro te encantará conocer…es de Kanto igual que nosotros…de ciudad Plateada pero vive aquí y trabaja con los altos capos de los Platinum…

Esa banda de gente morena que fuma bayas naturales?- Ash rio- cada vez me asustan mas tus compañías…

Lo dice el que desafió a los prestamistas de Unova- Gary sonrió- puedes cubrirme….?

Dalo por echo- Ash tomó su chaqueta y se peinó un poco antes de abandonar el departamento Gary lo llamó.

Está en el parque- Gary acotó tomando las tazas de te- es moreno, tiene el cabello negro desacomodado, con ojos achinados, se llevarán bien…

Ash se despidió alzando su mano y bajó hasta donde estaba su auto, aunque al salir se golpeó con alguien inesperado.

Lo lamento….TÚ!- Gritó al ver al tipo que le regaló los 100 pokedolares cuando recién llegó.

Si.. - el tipo obviamente estaba temblando, fumando algo que desprendía ese olor de la ilegal Baya Verde, alucinógena o algo así hasta donde Ash sabía- tu…quieres algo de dinero!?

Ash solo pensó nuevamente en tirarle un golpe pero por que? El tipo obviamente consumía algo malo, pero que diablos era su vida no la de él, y además el dinero era algo necesario- vale…- algo dudoso mientras alzaba la ceja.

Bien…llévame al borde del parque, antes del taller.- el tipo miraba como Ash se subía al auto y él se subía con Ash..

Bien- Ash miró por un momento al tipo, mas demacrado, un cabello verde, muy joven

Aceleró tranquilo y la conversación que era inevitable empezó.

Soyer- el tipo siguió fumando- me llamo Soyer…

Ash- el ex soldado no abandonó la vista de las calles de Tirant

Sabes- el tipo siguió fumando ahora mas desesperado- me voy a forrar…soy dueño de la banca amigo y me haré con unas bayas que me pondrán el ala nubes! No bajaré de allí con ese nuevo mercante…

Vale- Ash no prestaba atención- ya llegamos…Soyer.

Gracias Amigo!- le aventó 200 pokedolares- cuídate!

El peli verde corrió y conversó con alguien, Ash por su parte siguió el camino hacia donde le mandó Gary, al llegar dejó el auto y justo miró a quien buscaba, moreno, achinado, con cabello desordenado, con unos pantalones café, unos zapatos de igual color, y una camiseta verde.

Disculpa- Ash se acercó- tú un por sí eres amigo de Gary?

A tu eres Ash- el tipo se levantó mientras le saludaba- yo soy Brock….y necesito tu ayuda..

Bien…vamos al auto…

En el transcurso del corto camino Ash analizó al tipo, amable, tenía un cigarro electrónico. Nada fuera de lo normal. Al subirse al fin Brock habló

Vamos al callejón del centro, al lado de la hamburgesería,La verdad necesito alguien que haga algo más allá de ser taxista- Comentó Brock mientras daba una calada a su cigarro- me entiendes…necesito que te ensucies las manos..

Estar en ciudad Gloria a echo que mis manos se ensucien más- Ash miró a su pasajero- que debo hacer?

Ja me gusta tu actitud- Brock sacó algo de su bolsillo- pero…sabes usar una de estas…l?- le entregó una pistola pequeña, de color negro, una Glock de 9mm

Tranquilo- Ash la tomo y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chamarra- fui militar en Kanto..

Un segundo….- el fumador miró a Ash- tú mataste al general Bruno!

Como lo sabes?- Ash curioso preguntó mientras seguía manejando.

Yo fui quien te avisó ese día el fallecimiento de Misty…- comentó Brock- el pasado no te deja por más lejos que corras…verdad?

Verdad- Acabó Ash mientras seguía el camino- pero volviendo al trabajo, si quieres puedo cubrirte desde esa subida hacia los departamentos, agachado.

Me gusta tu idea- Brock miró la cuando llegaron.

Dime- Decía Ash mientras ambos descendían del auto- que es lo que planeas hacer…

Estos tipos jodieron a mi rasta!-dijo Brock- a mi amigo Real C, aunque bueno…..ellos llegaron a traficar en nuestro barrio, y no nos dieron tajada, nadie debe hacer eso! Y como Calem no es alguien de juegos me mandó a charlas con ellos…aunque dudo que quieran charlar...

Es igual que yo y Gary- Ash sonrió mientras entraban al callejón- pero…tu aprecias demasiado a Calem? Y por que deduces eso?

Brock rio- sí, es mi amigo, y pues el loco se baleo a 3 de la banda aquella, pero Calem es mi amigo y lo cuidaré, si me dice mata a este lo mato

Juntos rieron mientras Ash subió a su posición, unas gradas cubiertas por una pequeña pared de ladrillos le ocultaban mientras Brock estaba al frente de unos basureros grandes azules, contra la pared hasta que ingresaron 3 tipos

Así que- el primero hablo- el perrito de Real K a llegado…

Tranquilo hombre- Brock alzó las manos- solo quiero hablar..

Muy tarde- el segundo sacó su arma pero no alcanzó a darle a Brock pues cayó preso de in balazo en la cabeza que Ash profirió

Mierda- Brock se escondió detrás del contenedor de basura.

Dale pende.- otro matón disparó contra el contenedor pero otra bala en su pecho y múltiples descargas en su cabeza lo dejaron sin vida.

Al diablo- el tercero corrió pero Ash se puso de pie, saltó hacia el callejón y luego de rodar en el suelo apuntó de pie, tres disparos bastaron, uno en el pie, otro en la espalda y uno a la altura del cuello.

Mierda- Brock miraba- eres bueno con esa cosa…mas que yo

Ja- Ash dejó caer el cargador vacío de su arma y tomando otro que estaba en su pantalón recargo- aun no acaba- y se apegó contra una saliente cosa que Brock imitó al oír los disparos de una ametralladora.

Traga plomo- Brock disparó matando al ultimo enemigo.

Vámonos- Ash salió mientras corría con su arma en mano

Y juntos llegaron al auto e inmediatamente abandonaron el lugar.

Vaya- Brock suspiraba- llévame al café en la autopista

Va- Ash tomó camino, ya en medio camino.

Sabes- Brock comento- si necesitas trabajo yo tengo algo que requiere de tus habilidades…ademas podríamos salir algún rato

Me agradas- Ash le pasó su teléfono

Luego de unas horas Ash estaba al volante luego de comer un perrito caliente.

Me pregunto si May estará bien- pensaba par si mismo- quizá….bueno….Misty ya ahora descansa….

Y sin pensarlo mucho tomó su celular y llamó

Hey Mist…May!- Ash se sacudió la cabeza- soy Ash…Ash Ketchum…quisieras salir conmigo un momento…ya sabes una cita.

Ash?- la chica estaba algo sorprendida- sí claro!

En 2 horas te recojo, cuídate mucho

Nos vemos!- ella colgó

Ash solo suspiró, pero siempre algo le sucede a nuestro amigo, su teléfono sonó.

Sí?- Ash inquirió

Primo!- Gary gritó desesperado- me siguen los de Unova! Me tienen acorralado en las canchas 3 calles después del muelle!

Gary!-Ash dio una vuelta en U- voy a por ti!

Corre!- la llamada se cortó.

Ash empezaba a acelerar, pero May?

Maldita sea!- Ash frenó en seco- May o Gary….

Continuará!

Dejen sus reviews!


	7. VI Libertad Económica

Hola gente! Como están? Espero que muy bien, una pregunta amigos y amigas, las ideas que propuse alguna les gusta? Pues estoy pensando en iniciar otro fic, sin más ya saben que va primero!

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias amigo por siempre tu apoyo! Un abrazo ¡

A **xEmilionx,** gracias amigo, un abrazo y espero que disfrutes de mi fic!

P.D- Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Ya saben recomienden amigos jaja un abrazo y empezamos!

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo VII: Libertad Económica.

Ash estaba detenido, mantenía el auto encendido y el ceño fruncido, obviamente no quería fallarle a May, sonaba muy entusiasmada cuando le llamó, y a Ash le agradaba verla, aunque solo la vio ese día le parecía alguien interesante, un mar de misterio dispuesto a dejarse descubrir, tal cual era él, y no quería fallarle, ya le falló a Misty y a su Madre, no quería fallarle a otra mujer nunca más.

Y por el otro lado su primo, su sangre y el amigo que creció junto a él, Gary estaba en problemas, que de manera indirecta Ash agravió, aunque quizá Gary necesite un escarmiento para tomar en serio su economía, aunque no podía dejar que lastimen a su primo, a pesar de lo poco Gary ofrecía su apoyo incondicional.

Ash no le costó mucho decidir, tomo su teléfono y marco a May

Contesta- susurraba Ash pero no hubo respuesta solo la contestadora le dio fin a su llamada dejando un sms

May soy Ash, ocurrió algo no puedo ir por ti- Ash cerró la llamada y piso el acelerador, evitando el trafico y sorteando los semáforos llego a las chancas sintéticas de piso de hormigón y allí mal aparcado el auto de Gary, y atrás la camioneta negra que estaba en el local ayer.

Gary!- Ash bajo de su auto mientras corría a la cancha donde dos figuras pateaban algo

Mira Gary- el tipo dejo de patearlo- es tu primo!

A tu!- Grito el tipo con un cuchillo- ahora me las pagarás

Ash barajó entre dispararles o pelear, optando por la segunda esquivó la estocada y con un rápido movimiento conectó un golpe directo en el cuello de su enemigo el cual cayó al suelo, Ash pateó el cuchillo y con su pie pisó el cuello del matón, el segundo se acercó con un bate pero no sirvió de mucho, Ash evito el golpe y lo derribó con una patada en la espalda, en el suelo el tipo no notó cuando Ash le piso su pierna izquierda y enredándola con su propia pierna la rompió

Arg!- el matón gritó- déjame ir! Solo sigo ordenes!

Ash se arrodillo y ayudo a Gary.

Mierda- Gary tomó el cuchillo- Ashy Boy te debo una…

Gary, es hora de saldar deudas…- Ash miro al matón arrastrándose y se le acercó colocándole su pistola en la nuca- quien te envió!?

No te lo di…arg- no pudo terminar pues Gary con el cuchillo le clavo la mano

No tengo tiempo ¡!- Gritó Gary- habla ya! Yo ya no le debo a Brandon!

Brandon!?- Ash miró a su primo- es subordinado de Giovanni!?

Si- Gary tomo el cuchillo- donde está! Es hora de libertad económica!

Esta allí- señalo el tipo a un alto blanco que corría hacia la camioneta

Vamos- Gary corrió y Ash debatió un segundo entre disparar e irse

Espero que cambies de vida- Ash se levantó pero escuchó el sonido de una arma preparándose a disparar y sin pensarlo dio media vuelta y en efecto el tipo estaba listo pero Ash fue más rápido y lo fulminó con un disparo en la cabeza

Estúpido- Ash tomó el arma y corrió donde Gary lo esperaba mientras la camioneta se alejaba

Síguelo!- ordeno Ash a un Gary que muy adolorido manejó rápido y esquivando el tráfico se colocó detrás del susodicho Brandon

Ten- Ah le entrego la pistola que tomó del matón a Gary quien la guardó- te será útil

Creo que sé a donde va..- Gary estaba seguro de que eran los muelles, donde Giovanni torturaba a su deudores

Entonces síguelo yo hare una llamada,- contestó Ash tomando su teléfono y marcó a May

Hey May- le respondió la contestadora- lamento lo de hoy prometo- pero fue callado cuando la camioneta se detuvo y Gary dio un giro demasiado rápido obligando a Ash a colgar.

Venganza!- Gary salió del auto siguiendo a Brandon que corría a un techo por unas salientes y Ash hizo lo mismo al llegar Gary tenía en mira a Brandon mientras este estaba herido

Gary amigo- dijo Brandon- déjame ayudarte juntos acabaremos con Giovanni…

Gary dudo y bajo su arma, al final ya estaba echo y Brandon no volvería- olvídalo te dejaré una oportunidad- pero Ash fue más rápido y divisó que Brandon se incorporo para apuñalar a Gary, en defensa Ash corrió y empujando a Gary detuvo el cuchillo, deteniendo el brazo de Brandon con su antebrazo, y con su mano derecha apuntó su arma en la frente de Brandon.

Te dio una oportunidad- Ash colocó el frio cañón del arma- pero yo no!

Espera n- Y la bala calló al asesino de Giovanni, Brandon, dejando su cuello caer pero Ash pateó el pecho del inerte Brandon haciéndolo caer 2 pisos hacia el rio.

Ash- Gary miró a su primo con esa mirada furiosa, la noche ya bañaba la ciudad- vámonos…es hora!

Ash dejo de mirar y volvió con Gary al auto , juntos se sentaron en un bar cercano de su apartamento mientras conversaban.

Mierda- Gary masajeaba su cien- que haremos…Giovanni nos querrá asesinar.

La respuesta es obvia – Ash tomo su cola y bebió- Giovanni debe irse Gary, la dignidad es primero…

Pero Ash- Gary tomo su vaso de Cola- si lo eliminamos, alguien más grande vendrá por nosotros.

Esta ciudad- Ash comento- está llena de locos, asesinos, ladrones, drogatas, es peor que casa

En casa- Gary acotó- las cosas eran iguales pero con pobreza.

Recuerdas cuando encontramos nuestro bar favorito destruido!?- Ash hacia memoria

Si…- Gary pensó- solo encontramos una botella de Sake y nos la bebimos..- Gary miraba con su primo esa sonrisa en sus labios- un segundo!

Es igual- Ash dio un sorbo a su bebida- tendremos que ocuparnos de Giovanni tarde o temprano.

Sí- Gary se levantó- iré a ver a Leaf, te hablaré luego.!

Tranquilo- Ash se levantó- yo iré – pero una llamada le detuvo- hablamos mas tarde Gary-

Gary salió y Ash detrás de él contesto ya en la calle

Ash!- era May- te sucedió algo malo? Estas bien? No te encuentras herido?

May?- Ash estaba algo perdido eran demasiadas preguntas para un día- no, no solo que mi primo se metió en un lío y no pude ir a nuestra cita- Ash se disculpo- ruego me perdones

Ash- ella contestó- no sucede nada, no pude dormir pensé que te sucedió algo malo

Lo lamento- Ash sintió un deja vu- sabes… te pareces a mi madre…jaja

Jaja- ella rio- sabes….la noche es joven, y el teatro está abierto.

Señorita May- Ash se subió a su auto- me acompañaría al teatro?

Señor Ash- ella le siguió el juego- claro.

Voy a por ti May, nos vemos en tu casa?

Si, te espero!

Ash llegó y vaya que ella se veía linda, una chamara roja, con una blusa negra, uno jeans azul marino y unas botas rojas, ella subió auto y conversaban amenamente, en el teatro se divirtieron con in show de comedia pero al volver el asunto se torno más personal.

Ash- ella habló mientras estaban en el auto camino a casa- es verdad que Gary tiene problemas con la mafia?

Gary es un mundo aparte- Ash no estaba de humor

Y tu que haces en esta ciudad?- pregunto ella con genuino interés

Busco algo- Ash la miró, sincera, con ojos azules atentos a cada palabra, era como Misty, siempre lista para un consejo o un tirón de orejas y con ese sentimiento decidió dejarse llevar, no podía negarse el ser sincero con alguien como May- busco a alguien

Ese alguien especial?- ella colocó su mano en la de Ash

Posiblemente- Ash sonrió algo sonrojado- y tú de donde eres?

De Hooen- ella comento- de una familia normal pero mi madre es originaria de aquí!, Leaf comentó que eres originario de Kanto, peleaste en la guerra civil?

Ash sintió una estaca en sus recuerdos pero ya estaba con ella y no quería mentirse más, desahogarse le sería bueno- sí…si estuve…fui rebelde..

May miro como esa mirada tenue se apagaba, y le apretó mas fuerte la mano- y como fue?- luego de soltarla la pregunta reaccionó, era una pregunta tonta, solo la cara de pesar de Ash daba respuesta

Vi morir a mis amigos, muchos buenos hombres perdían sus extremidades, las granadas y balas eran monedas, los muertos, los inocentes niños eran eliminados por error aveces…tambien…yo perdí…- Ash se detuvo cuando llegaron

May notó la intensidad de emociones de Ash, era un baúl reservado, nunca contaba nada según Leaf, pero con ella se abrió- perdiste a alguien?

Ash asintió mientras una lágrima rodaba su mejilla- si….mi prometida Misty falleció cuando el gobierno bombardeo la escuela…pensaron que los rebeldes operábamos allí…y yo no pude protegerla- Ash paró de llorar y regalo una sonrisa a May.

Yo lo- pero Ash la callo

No lo sientas!- Ash miro sonriendo- ella ahora descansa y yo debo seguir

Eres fuerte- ella admiraba esa determinación

Bueno May- Ash le abrió la puerta- buenas noches que descanses

Buenas noches- ella se sonrojó y le regalo un besito en la mejilla sacándole los colores rojos a Ash quien embobado subió al auto y emprendió el regreso a casa

May ingresó a su apartamento, pero al encender la luz

Bueno Balance!- una voz masculina habló- Ketchum te tomó cariño…

Si- ella contestaba algo molesta- yo igual a él

Espero que sepas de que lado estas- el hombre salió

Ella se desplomó en su sofá y durmió con Ash en sus pensamientos

Por su parte Ash estaba en su sofá mientras Gary dormía

Me pregunto si…- Ash miraba la ventana el tapado cielo azul por la vía del tren- es otra oportunidad..

CONTINUARÁ.


	8. VII Nuevas Oportunidades

Hola! Otro día, otra actualización, y gracias por su apoyo! Saben tenia una duda, a los que no es gusta Serena, ¿dejarían el fic si ella realizara un papel secundario? Me gustaría saber. Sin más vamos a:

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffyko Berlitz ,** todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, o quizá hoy o mañana, jeje muchas gracias, un saludo y un abrazo

A **Luffy Ketchum,** todo a su tiempo jaja y gracias por siempre apoyar mis locuras :v un abrazo amigo mío

P.D- Hoy o mañana saldrá el nuevo fic =3. Aun me debato en que hacer jeje.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo VII: Nuevas Oportunidades.

Una semana pasó desde aquel día y Ash seguía con una nueva rutina, de taxista para Gary, y saliendo May, eran cercanos últimamente, él la apreciaba mucho, aunque esos sentimientos le fueran difíciles de expresar.

Un nuevo día, los trenes sonando y los rayos de la madrugada ingresando por la ventana, directo en la cara de Ash, que reaccionando se levantó para ir a desayunar, pero el sonido de su celular era algo que evitó sus planes.

Buenos días- Dijo Ash tomando su chamarra café

Ash!- una voz conocida le provoco una sonrisa- soy Brock! Y tengo un trabajito para ti.

Vaya- Ash dudo un segundo- bien de que trata?

Necesito apoyo, voy a comprar mercancía pero esta banda no me hace sentir cómodo, en la tarde necesitaré tu apoyo, puedes?

Claro Brock- Ash salía de su apartamento- te veré a las?- pregunto Ash

4 amigo- Brock contesto- te veré, cuídate amigo, te esperaré en mi casa, calle Guahanabí numero 1006.

Entendido, Hasta la tarde- Ash cerro su llamada y bajó dispuesto a otro día de trabajo aunque el sonido de un mensaje cuando ya estaba abajo y su contenido en sí le cambiaron su sonrisa

Mierda…..- Ash había leído una y otra vez el contenido, y realmente no era para creer, en busca de soluciones llamó a Gary

Primo- Ash serio habló primero- tenemos un problema

Te pilló la poli?- Gary pregunto preocupado

No!- Ash dijo indignado, si bien no se consideraba un gran conductor si era hábil manejando

O son los cobradores de la renta? Ya les dije que tu les pagarías pero no pensé que fueran tan pronto- Gary lejos de reír estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

No….el algo..- Ash analizó lo que dijo Gary y algo hizo click en su mente "tu les pagarías"- espera Gary maldita sea!

Que sucedió?- Gary estaba serio esta vez

Tengo un mensaje- Ash empezó pero nuevamente Gary habló

Jaja si es de May dile que te diviertes con ella

No idiota!- Ash se sonrojó ferozmente- es de Giovanni…

El silencio reinó entre los dos…hasta que Gary dando bocanadas de aire contestó

Y que dice?- Gary rogaba que no sea una amenaza

Es lo mas interesante- Ash recordaba el texto- dicta lo siguiente

" _tu y tu primo son un dolor en el trasero, pero con Brandon fuera no tengo quien me haga los mandados, trae tu trasero al Bar Vendetta cerca de la parada del tren en Bahía de Pallet y recuerda que me deben dinero."_

Vaya Giovanni no nos matará, pero vas a ir?- Gary estaba algo nervioso

Sí- Ash sonaba tranquilo- debo conocer al enemigo, después barajaré que hacer, te avisaré si algún detalle surge- y antes de colgar- y en la tarde haré un trabajo para Brock, te avisaré!

Llévate el BMW!- Digo orgulloso Gary.

Al final de cuentas yo lo pagué- contesto Ash mientras una gota rodaba su frente- cuídate Gary.

Nos vemos luego Ash.

La llamada finalizo y Ash sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del BMW sentinel azul de tercera mano, si bien compró el auto sin el motor el favor de Arthur le consiguió poner en marcha su primer auto, con 5000 pokedolares fue una ganga del drogata que siempre andaba por allí, aprovecharse estaba mal pero para Ash y el mundo fue una compra legal.

Bien- Ash estaba llegando al bar- a ver…- tanteó su bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y en efecto, su Glock seguía allí- a ver que sale.

E ingreso al bar, una barra a la izquierda, mesas a la derecha, no era muy ancho, piso de madera y borrachos en la barra, todo normal, en el fondo esa figura conocida de traje tomate con cabello café y soberbia mirada hablaba con alguien que portaba un terno café.

Te lo digo James- Giovanni miraba al peli morado dándole un abrazo- cuando el jefe Lysson desista del inútil de Alain llegaremos a la cima, pero ahora vete

El joven asintió y se marcho mientras Ash llegaba donde Giovanni y las miradas se conectaron

Ah tú- Giovanni sonreía hipócritamente- como te llamabas?

Gordo soberbio- le insulto Ash mientras se cruzaba de manos

No pendejo!- Giovanni sonrió maliciosamente- a si era Ash! Me debes unos favores

A sí?- Ash sarcásticamente miraba

Cargándote a Brandon- Giovanni contaba con los dedos- masacrando a miembros de mi banda, y con las deudas de Gary sí! Tu ilegal!

Increíble pero cierto- Ash pensó en dispararle pero no gastaría una bala en Giovanni…aun- bueno que debo hacer...

Un viejo en el centro, a dos calles de la hamburguesería Magikarp tiene una tienda de porcelana- y sacó un bate poniéndolo en la mesa- tu le demandarás protección y le darás una lección! Nadie jode a Giovanni.

Hmpf!- Ash bufó poniéndose en pie- no necesito un bate para dar lecciones

Y caminando fue a cumplir con el encargo de Giovanni, al cabo de unos minutos manejando llegó y fue directo a la tienda de porcelana.

Hey tu!- Ash golpeo la puerta y un tipo salió- vengo por el dinero de Giovanni!

Giovanni!?- el tipo rio- ese gordo me deberia pagar a mí por mandar a diablo a pendejos como tú!

La protección es vital- Ash tomó un bote de basura- o podría pasar esto- lo lanzó contra el cristal

Mierda!- el viejo corrió donde Ash y le entrego un sobre- esta bien pagaré

Ash dejo el lugar, odiaba tener que hacer eso pero si conseguía hallar algo de información quizá encontraría eso que estaba buscando. Al llegar al bar le entregó el sobre a Giovanni

Vaya!- el de traje naranja sonrió- ten ilegal- le dio un billete de 20 pokedolares- cómprate algo lindo

Ash bufó y salió, luego de un almuerzo enrumbó camino a la casa de Brock. Pero una llamada mientras manejaba le alegró algo el día

Hola May!- contesto mientras seguía en camino

Hola Ash!- ella estaba contenta- te he extrañado!

Ash se saco de onda y casi pierde el control pero tomando aire contesto

A que debo tu llamada linda?

Pues….Emmm ella estaba nerviosa

Vamos May dime- el insistió

Pues solo quería decirte eso- una risa nerviosa la invadió y se contagio a Ash

Vale May- Ash sonreía- cuídate mucho

Tu igual Ashy- ella colgó y daba punta pies mientras decía "por qué no puedo decírselo"

Ash sonrió y llegó donde Brock, tocó la puerta y el sonido de esa voz le sacó una leve risa

Hey quien vive?- Grito el moreno sin abrir la puerta

Ash amigo- el golpeo nuevamente- ya es hora…vamos?

Arg que resaca jo- Brock saludo y chocaron sus puños- y Ash como va todo, que tal mi amigo Gary?

El sigue esperando la oportunidad de ganar dinero- Ash rio- vamos debo saber los detalles.

Se subieron al auto de Ash y continuó la conversación allí

Tengo un trato amigo pero no confío en esos bastardos- afirmo Brock

Y por que no?- Ash estaba algo confundido

Llámale paranoia- continuó Brock- pero no me dan buena espina….aunque tambien Calem a estado fumando mucho y quizá eso se me haya pegado

Ash y él rieron hasta llegar al punto de venta, un callejón de tres entradas hasta una cancha.

Tu cubre la salida de allá y yo te avisaré, si sale alguien que no sea yo baléale el culo

Entendido- Ash dejo el auto y caminó hasta estar apoyado de espaldas a la pared y cubierto por el contenedor de basura. La llamada le hizo preparar su arma y contestó

Baléales el trasero ¡- gritó Brock- intentaron robarme a mí y Calem, no los dejes ir

Cuando colgó de la puerta corrían tres tipos armados, pero despistados, Ash gastó pocas balas, al primero le plantó una bala en el corazón al segundo dos en el pecho y una en la frente y al último otra en la frente, detrás de ellos llegó Brock y corrieron al auto, Ash se deslizó sobre el cofre de su sentinel y empezó a conducir alejándose de las sirenas de la policía

Estos inútiles no saben lo que es joder a Real C!- gritó Brock- llévanos al parque más grande! El del planetario cerca de Bahía de Pallet

Ash solo asintió, era un lugar residencial, apartamentos familiares, usualmente llevaba a parejas allí como taxista pero al llegar se detuvo, bajó del auto con Brock y lo siguió pero al cruzar la acerca una chica se chocó con él

Lo lamento- ella se sobaba su cabeza

No impor- el miró a la chica, falda rosada, botas de igual color, blusa azul y negro con un cabello zafiro que era hermoso, único y sus ojos le recordaban al mar que visitaba en su tierra natal.- no importa- concluyó retomando su control.

Entendido- la chica siguió pero Ash volteó a verla, ella vivía a unas cuantas casas, cuando ella subió las gradas a la puerta principal le sonrió y Ash se sonrojó, ella se despidió y se perdió de vista, Ash volvio a seguir a Brock pero, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿la volvería a ver?. Aunque tenía que concentrarse en algo más de a momento

Bien- Brock subió el ultimo escalón en la ultima casa de la zona- cuando te de la señal

Si- Ash patio la puerta y la lluvia de balas empezó, Brock y Ash barrieron con todos mientras subían al auto, la noche ya bañaba la ciudad, pero una oji azul de cabello zafiro miró al chico raro, pero adobarle en cierto modo subir al auto e irse velozmente

Laa horas pasaron y Ash se daba vueltas intentando dormir…

Esa chica era…- hablaba para si mismo- hermosa…

continuará


	9. VIII Un Escalón ¿Abajo?

Hola! Como están? Espero que muy bien, ya tengo un horario de subidas planeado, lo verán en la actualización de mi otro fic, por ahora vamos a lo nuestro

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **carlos29,** muchas caras nuevas amigo =) jaja

A **Luffy Ketchum,** si ahora vienen más sorpresas =3 un abrazo amigo

A **blackhawk95,** May tiene muchos secretos jeje

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** habrá mas sorpresas jaja un abrazo

A **netrodark200,** espero te agrade la historia =).

P.D- estoy un poco mal de salud, así que lamento si el capítulo sale más corto. Y también, ¿alguien conoce un fan art para usarlo de portada? Se que existe uno llamado Grand Theft Auto Pokemon pero ese no expresa la idea de mi Fic, si alguien sabe o puede hacerlo me encantaría, sin mas empecemos

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo IX: Un Escalón ¿Abajo?.

Otra semana en la isla Tirant, Ash llevaba una nueva rutina, taxista, hasta que Giovanni o Brock le daban un trabajo y saliendo a divertirse con May, Gary y Leaf o solo a pasear, pero no todo siempre marcha cuesta arriba en la vida de Ash Ketchum.

Ash se encontraba observando la vieja tv de Gary, si bien no gustaba de perderse en la tecnología había algo interesante en ver las noticias.

En la tv: la policía de Kalos no tiene sospechosos del incidente en la zona residencial del parque del planetario, y sumándole los incidentes entre las bandas en la isla 3ra Colonial los departamentos tienen a casi sus operativos ocupados….en otras noticias se encontró que la taza de inmigración ilegal a disminuido desde que se aplicaron las leyes de pedir documentos para cruzar las islas….- pero el celular de Ash lo trajo de vuelta al mundo

Ashy boy!- Gary habló algo preocupado- has visto a Leaf?

Que?- Ash aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, era un día normal Leaf debería estar en el trabajo con Gary- no pensé que estaría contigo…

No la he visto en días..- Gary obviamente sonaba preocupado- bueno primo cuídate hablamos luego.

Entendido Gary- Ash colgó, y acordándose de Leaf se puso a pensar en May, era muy lindo compartir con ella y muy divertida, y de paso a su mente llego la imagen de esa peli zafiro que vivía en esa casa, muchas veces tomó como pretexto su trabajo para recorrer esa zona con la esperanza de volverla a ver, pero sin suerte , no tuvo suerte hoy ni ayer, quizá otro día quizá nunca, solo el futuro le dirá, pero por segunda vez en el día el celular lo pateó de vuelta a ña realidad

Hey May- Ash contestó alegre

Hola Ash!- May sonaba nerviosa, pero para Ash eso ya era costumbre

Recibiste mi mensaje supongo – Ash intuyó

Sí- May afirmo- y si puedo salir contigo hoy! Pero a donde vamos?

Pues- Ash hacía memoria de los lugares llamativos que él conocía y con un segundo de meditarlo se decidió- pues la feria ya esta funcionando.., te animas?

Si!- ella como siempre feliz- te espero en una hora

Nos vemos- Ash colgó y tomando sus llaves salió no sin antes darle una mirada al departamento, ahora estaba algo más arreglado, Leaf le ayudaba a Gary a ser mas aseado, y los primos habían arreglado juntos unas cuantas cosas, desde el sillón hasta la tv, ya era algo más parecido a casa

Misty me gustaría que vieras esto- Ash pensó mientras sonreía y subiendo a su auto emprendió el camino al departamento de May, pero como todas las veces las dudas le asaltaban.

Aun no tenía contactos para empezar la búsqueda de ese "alguien especial", los trabajos de cobrador para Giovanni le dejaron algo de dinero y su mayor ganancia venía de ayudar a Brock, pero aun así había mucho por hacer, con Leaf perdida, Giovanni tratándolo como su criado, Gary y él luchando con las cuentas, y sobre todo tenía muchas cosas que expresar, su aprecio por May, aunque tambien estaba esa chica de cabello zafiro, ¿nunca mas la vería? Esperaba de todo corazón que no, ella solo con mirarlo le provocó muchas emociones, al igual que May en su primer encuentro. Pero tenía que ver sus prioridades de a momento, sabía que Giovanni estaba obsesionado con Leaf, quizá el supiera algo, le preguntaría o le obligaría a decírselo en su siguiente encuentro.

Recorrer las calles ya era facil, se sabia cada calle cada avenida y cada callejón sin salida, desde el extremo del muelle sur hasta los confines del aeropuerto norte eran como su patio trasero. Por eso llego donde May y esta le estaba esperando en la puerta de su departamento. Ash bajó y le abrió la puerta mientras se saludaban, el camino fue tranquilo, hablando de cosas normales, los típicos como estuvo tu día? Y que tal el clima? Esos temas aunque aburridos a Ash le hacían conocer más a May, al llegar a la feria Ash y ella se divirtieron mucho, inclusive Ash ganó en un desafió de puntería un Osito blanco para May.

Vaya- ella salía de la feria abrazada al osito- no sabía que tenias buena puntería…

Pues..- Ash detuvo sus labios mientras pensaba una respuesta coherente pero era May, no debía ocultarle nada- como soldado aprendí el manejo de muchas armas…

Alguna vez?- May se detuvo mientras subían al auto- has matado?

Ash se quedó callado, no era una de esas preguntas que te hicieran sentir orgulloso de responder- bueno….aquí en Kalos no….

May de repente le puso su mano en el pecho de Ash a lo cual el aludido se sonrojó ferozmente por la cercanía de la mano de la castaña

Oye no – Ash no pudo seguir pues May en un movimiento rápido le sacó su pistola que minuciosamente guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

Así que.- May miro al sonrojado y apenado Ketchum querer formar palabras para excusarse pero nuevamente la chica habló- como se siente cuando…?- ella se quedo callada buscando las palabras para continuar pero para bien o para mal Ash ya estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta

Matar a alguien?- Ash la miró tiernamente a lo que ella algo sonrojada asintió- pues nunca he matado a un inocente, pero es un temblor que inicia en tu dedo y termina en tu hombro luego del disparo, es como una mini descarga de adrenalina, así sea en defensa propia….cosa que yo siempre hago, pero dejemos eso de lado, dime ¿Por qué dejaste Hooen?

May pensó un momento y abrazó el peluche para luego responder- pues yo vine a estudiar veterinaria aquí en ciudad Gloria, pero conocí a Leaf, ella es mi amiga y pues cuando me gradué volví a Hooen pero como no había trabajo volví a esta ciudad…

Eres veterinaria?- Ash pregunto asombrado

Si- May contestó apenada- pero tu….emm…estudiaste la universidad?

Me gradué en derecho profesional- Ash dijo tranquilo mientras seguía conduciendo- pero nunca ejercí en Kanto pues estaba en la revolución…

Y por que no lo haces aquí? – May tenía curiosidad genuina

Nadie quiere a un abogado de Kanto, y creo que las palabras no son mi fuerte- Ash rio provocándole una risita a May.

Eres tierno- Ella se acomodó en el hombro de Ash que por un segundo, en vez de ver esas calles atiborradas de gente, esos pasos peatonales vio su casa, esos prados verdes, esas casas de donde salía humo cuando se cocinaba, por un segundo volvió a su niñez.

Disculpa- Ash se sacudió un poco su cabeza para poder volver a la realidad- me perdí un momento

No importa- ella le sonrió- y por cierto has visto a Leaf?

Pum! La cabeza de Ash le hizo razonar- no…

Pobre- May siguió- ella es de un barrio pobre del norte de la isla...

Pobreza?- Ash pensó un minuto, si había echo una que otra carrera a ese sitio, y era algo promedio en su hogar- no May, donde yo crecí sí era pobreza….-,sin reproche Ash miró por la ventana mientras se detenía en un semáforo

Bueno- May razonó, y era verdad la guerra civil en Kanto costó mucho y varios perdieron sus casas, familias y varias fuentes de empleo cayeron en picada- para nuestro estatus sí, pero Leaf es normal a pesar de que allá viven drogatas, ladrones, asesinos…etc.

Pues- Ash siguió manejando- no importa de donde vengas sino hacia donde quieres llegar.

Supongo que sí- May sonrío mientras Ash se aparcaba y ella pensó que podía aprender más de Ash si pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Ash- ella dijo- ven entra te invito un café caliente..

Ash pensó por unos minutos, pero de cualquier forma que lo pensara la respuesta era sí

Me gusta la idea- Ash la siguió y a dentro sentado en el cómodo departamento de May, una sala, una cocina pequeña con una mesa donde él estaba tomando a pequeños sorbos el café, y unas cuantas puertas al fondo, curiosamente todo parecía nuevo

Ash- May se sentí frente a él- que escondes tras esa sonrisa?

El Ketchum quedó helado, si bien sonreía casi a menudo muchos no notaban que era una sonrisa con pesadez, nadie miraba más allá de esa máscara que se ponía para no preocupar a nadie y allí, una chica común y corriente le miró lo mas profundo del alma.

Puedes confiar en mí- May puso su palma en la mano de Ash el cual instintivamente la volteo y la tomó, Ash en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio a Misty, pero la realidad lo pateo cuando al segundo parpadeo estaba con May, quizá esa carga ya no estaba pero aun pesaba, algo escondido, y no solo la muerte de Misty, sino también la búsqueda que llevaba ya por años.

Hace mucho tiempo- Ash suspiro, si no lo decía eso se lo iba a carcomer por dentro- en Kanto teníamos una misión de eliminar a un pelotón enemigo, ellos habían amarrado a niños inocentes y les cortaron las manos dejándolos morir….pero esa misión se fue al diablo, era una trampa, éramos 15, amigos de barrio, y alguien nos vendió- los ojos de Ash estaban cerrados- solo quedamos 3….y sé que el traidor no fui yo!- Ash se levanto y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás café de May la cual se acomodó a su lado

Sabes- ella empezó mientras se recostaba en su hombro- yo también se lo que es buscar a alguien….

Que sucedió?- Ash tenía genuino interés en May

Mi hermano Max- ella siguió- fue raptado hace años….cuando lo rastrearon dijeron que ahora reside aquí…debe tener 20 años….- Ella lloró un poco mientras Ash la confortaba, al cabo de una hora Ash ya estaba saliendo del apartamento de May

Cuídate M- pero un beso calló al moreno que se dejó llevar-

Cuídate Ash- ella cerró la puerta y Ash algo embobado subió a su auto mientras May daba pequeños brincos de alegría

Bueno balance- un tipo llego dejando que May se pusiera seria y lo mirara algo molesta- ya veo que avanzas con nuestro querido Ketchum

El es alguien bueno- ella le miro con furia- no tiene nada malo y no se dejará manipular

Quizá por mi no- el tipo se acerco- pero por ti si…

Ash por su parte estaba con esa sonrisa boba en su auto pero una llamada le cortó el rollo

Pequeño pendejo!- Giovanni hablo- trae tu trasero al bar Vendetta!

Siempre tan cortes- Ash sarcástico siguió hasta llegar al bar

Al ingresar otra vez ese olor a alcohol, ese piso de madera y sobre todo ese olor a colonia barata de Giovanni que seguía con su traje naranja al teléfono

Si chica- Giovanni susurraba al teléfono- ya me las pagarás! No te dejaré ir!

Ash escuchó llegando y se sentó lo que provocó que el de traje naranja deje su teléfono

Ah mira quien esta aquí!- Giovanni con su hipócrita sonrisa lo miraba- el primo del inútil, te acuerdas de James?

A sí!- Ash miro igual a Giovanni- se dieron unos besitos verdad?

Ja!- Giovanni rio sarcásticamente- para ser inútil eres gracioso…

Y tu para ser pendejo eres realmente pendejo- Ash no estaba de animo para escuchar a Giovanni

Dejémonos de estupideces!- Giovanni miro a Ash- tienes que cargarte a James!

Que!?- Ash obviamente estaba molesto- no soy tu jodido asesino personal!

No me lleves la contra recuerda quien tiene contactos, Lysson te matará!- Giovanni gritó- y tu solo tienes al flacucho de Gary

No tengo tiempo para esta estupidez- Ash se levantó pero Giovanni lo detuvo y lo hizo sentar de nuevo

Y si te digo- Giovanni miro a Ash con malicia- que esta robándole a Gary?

Pues te diría, ¿ que problema tiene con Gary?- Ash miro esta vez con algo de interés

Pues eso le mandamos- Giovanni miro- tu vas te lo cargas y listo!

Mierda…- Ash se levantó y miro a Giovanni- donde esta?

En el local de Gary- Giovanni rio- corre ¡

Ash no pensaba matar por ese gordo pero que otra opción tenía, matarlo….

Al llegar un auto salía disparado y Ash lo siguió, la persecución era evadida por autos, peatones e inclusive Ash saltó por la abertura de un monumento aterrizando fuertemente y con un total maniático al frente del otro auto

Antes no pensé en matarte- Ash gritó a James desde su auto- pero ahora lo estoy considerando!

La carrera de James freno cuando un bus se cruzó en su camino obligándolos a subir a los andamios de una construcción

Detente!- James gritó subiendo una escalera hacia el ultimo piso- Giovanni no es nadie!

Ash saltó y subió la escalera mientras James seguía corriendo

Me tendió una trampa!- James subió a una maquina de construcción y aprovechando el andamio mas largo saltó hacia el techo de la siguiente casa donde James siguió saltando de techo en techo, Ash lo seguía y cuando llegó al filo sin escapatoria James resbaló sujetándose del filo con su mano y gritando por ayuda

Ash se acerco con su pistola en mano, lo miro y vio que ese chico de cabello morado, estaba asustado, triste como él cuando llegó a ciudad celeste y halló muerta a Misty, Ash guardó su arma y le ayudó a subir

Si Giovanni te quiere muerto- Ash le sujetó la mano- no debes ser alguien malo…

Lo subió y le hablo a James

Debes huir de la isla, aléjate de Bahía de Pallet, yo me ocuparé de Giovanni

Gracias- el peli morado corrió mientras bajaba la escalera de incendios y subía a su auto, Ash se sentó en el suyo mientras seguía pensando en que ya era hora de quitar a Giovanni de la ecuación pero su celular lo confirmo

Palurdo! – Giovanni grito- ya esta frio James?

No lo volverás a ver- Ash encendió su auto pero lo que vino no se lo esperaba

Ayuda!- A través de la llamada del lado de Giovanni una voz femenina gritaba, era Leaf

Tú!- Ash gritó al celular- te dije que no te le acercaras!

Tranquilo- Giovanni seguía en su tono prepotente- cuando tienen dueño son mejores….

Te encontraré!- Ash empezó su carrera hasta donde Gary

Je- Giovanni siguió riendo- te espero…- y le colgó, Ash seguía al volante, no se lo esperaba, y ahora tenía la escusa perfecta para borrarlo del mapa

Gary!- Ash llamó a su primo- tenemos un problema!

Luego de la explicación Ash y Gary estaban frente al bar, Ash con su pistola y Gary con una escopeta de combate

Listo?- Ash miro a Gary

Nadie toca a Leaf!- patearon la puerta y alli con una mordaza estaba Leaf, sus ojos rojos de llorar y Giovanni riendo

Vaya llegaron!- Grito el de traje naranja- chicos!

De repente dos tipos con un bate quisieron golpear a los primos, pero Gary le disparo en el pecho al primero y Ash con su pistola en la cabeza al segundo a lo que Giovanni salió corriendo seguido por ellos

Síguelo!- Gary se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Ash empezó la persecución

Creo que ya tiene su lección..- Gary miró como corría el auto de Giovanni

No!- Ash gritó acelerando- el volverá solo le detendrán 2 metros de tierra cuando muera

Pero- Gary pensó mientras recargaba su escopeta- tiene amigos poderosos…

Es una basura- Ash se acercó a Giovanni- un peón que al morir nadie extrañará…y además….atacó a Leaf..- "bingo" pensó para si mismo Ash al ver la reaccion de Gary

Ah!- Gary dio un grito y se colocó para disparar desde la ventana de su auto, dándole con la escopeta a las ruedas y provocando que Giovanni choque, a travesando una cerca de madera donde una saliente de cemento donde Giovanni se dejó caer en el suelo y con pesar se incorporó mientras Gary le apuntaba y Ash tenia su pistola en mano

Ustedes!- Grito el golpeado de terno naranja- van a pagar por esto.

Je- Ash apuntó a su cabeza- me saludas a Brandon

No mis amigos te matarán a ti y al flacucho- desesperado Giovanni gritaba

Déjalo Ash- Gary bajo su arma- no vale la pena..

Giovanni suspiro pero Ash sonrió con malicia

Nadie jode a mi familia- y el disparo le atravesó el cráneo a Giovanni que dejando una estela de sangre cayó contra el suelo

Mierda!- Gary gritó- ahora nos van a matar ¡! Estamos muertos!

Tranquilo- Ash se puso en cuquillas y dejando salir un suspiro le conto la misma historia que a May a lo cual Gary paranoico respondió

Matar gente te pone sentimental!- Y aun asustado

Anda por Leaf- Ash tomo la pierna para arrastrar al muerto usando sus guantes y lanzarlo al mar.

Bien!- Gary corrió- nos vemos en mi local en 2 horas!

Vale…- Ash lanzó a Giovanni muerto al mar

Te gustaban los pasteles verdad gordito?- Ash dejo caer el cadáver que se perdió entre las profundas olas.

En 2 horas tal como lo acordado Ash estaba con Gary que estaba escondido bajo su escritorio

Esto es malo!- Grito Gary aun debajo de la mesa

Gary..- Ash lo llamo

Soy muy joven para morir!- siguió con su histeria Gary

Gary!- Ash ya estaba algo impaciente

Y además guapo!- Ahora sollozaba cómicamente mientras Ash tenia su vena hinchada

GARY MADITA SEA!- Grito Ash- donde esta Leaf?

Con May- Gary se volvio a esconder- ella esta bien al parecer Giovanni no la tocó.

Tranquilo, Giovanni era solo un ARG!- Ash solo vio como un tipo con un fusil AK apunaba a Gary, le debía haber golpeado la nuca pues cerro pesadamente los ojos…

En algun lugar, un sótano

Despierta- un tipo golpeaba a Ash…

Donde estoy!?- Preguntó el moreno al mirarse amarrado y a Gary amordazado

Aquí yo haré las preguntas…

Continuará


	10. IX Jefe Impredecible, Criminal Increible

_El Desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** como siempre te agradezco el que estés aquí amigo un abrazo a ti y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo que tiene una sorpresilla por ahí

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** hoy tendrás tu respuesta! Un abrazo amiga.

A **Kakaroto200 ,** amigo muchas gracias, espero impaciente la continuación de tu historia!

P.D- Gracias a todos aquellos que lo siguen y la agregan a favoritos.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo IX: Jefe Inestable, Criminal Impensable

Ash abría sus ojos y miraba a su alrededor, estaba en un sótano una luz iluminaba su cara y a su lado Gary estaba amordazado intentado zafarse del agarre que lo mantenía amarrado a una silla, unas gradas de madera y al frente una cubeta con unos alicates, un bate y una caja de herramientas sobre una mesa de madera, y un tipo dándole la espalda.

Así que….- el tipo se volteó, blanco, ojos azules, cabello café, una camisa y su ropa de invierno, nada espectacular..- tu eliminaste a Giovanni….

Un paro cardiaco se me adelantó- Ash profirió mientras miraba al sujeto tomar un martillo- los pasteles y las hamburguesas matan antes…

Ah! Muy graciosito- el tipo tenía un martillo y golpeo la pierna de Ash con eso- haber ríete de eso

Arg- Ash solo cerro los ojos- que le hicieron a Gary?

No se callaba así que tuve que amordazarlo….- el captor sacó la cinta que evitaba que Gary gritara y cuando este estuvo libre

Ayuda!- Gary estaba nervioso- alguien!

Gary- Ash lo llamo pero su primo caso omiso siguió

Ya calla!- el tipo golpeo a Gary con el mango del martillo haciéndolo callar y provocándole un chichón en la cabeza pequeño

No debiste hacer eso!- Ash se movió erráticamente queriendo soltarse pero se detuvo cuando alguien bajaba molesto las escaleras

Quieren callarse!- un peli naranja con barba y una chamarra de cuero con jeans azules y botas llegaba con un arma en mano- mi esposa esta viendo la tv!

Lysson tranquilízate- un tipo llegó con él, un chico un poco mayor que Ash, cabello azul oscuro, ojos azules y tez blanca con facciones faciales rectas.

Tu cállate Alain- El peli naranja miro a los primos- quien de ellos mato a Giovanni, Trech?

Fue este- el captor asustado señalo a Ash que aun miraba tranquilo a los dos

Para quien trabajas?- El pelinegro empezó el interrogatorio

Para mi primo…- Ash rio mientras Gary fue amordazado nuevamente mientras asustado sacudía su cabeza negando- je- Ash miro al peli naranja- soy taxista no asesino…

Tienes suerte que ese puerco era un estorbo- Lysson se movió y miro a Trech- y tu Trech que haces con eso?- le señalo el martillo- estas orate o que demonios pasa contigo?

Pero señor….- Trech intentaba responder

Lysson tu mismo dijiste que obtenga información- Alain miro a su jefe algo incrédulo de la situación

Ah!- Lysson grito molesto- olvídalo y tú! Por que acabaste con Giovanni?

Era un estorbo- Ash no miro a Lysson para responder

Tienes suerte que es verdad….- Lysson miro a Trech- el hablaba mal de mi sabias eso…

N-no señor- nervioso el achichincle de Lysson respondía- por que pregunta?

Pues…- Lysson jugaba con su arma en manos- odio a los traidores doble cara…y tu Alain…

Lysson que dices?- Alain entendía a donde iba esa conversación- Trech es fiel…

Yo le creo…- Lysson miró su arma, un revolver M 3.57- pero el arma no!

Y un disparo solo hizo eco en la vacía habitación dejando caer al muerto Trech

UPS…creo que ahora tenemos vacantes y con Giovanni muerto…tu y tu primo saldaran su deuda….- Lysson miro a Alain y le señalo a Gary que al ser liberada su boca empezó a gritar

Ayuda! Alguien por favor!- Gary estaba desesperado

Gary calla- Ash intentaba calmarlo alzándole la voz

Tranquilo!- Alain conocía a Lysson y eso no terminaría bien

Por favor!- Gary seguía

Cállate mierd….- Ash no termino un disparo sordo acallo a los ocupantes de la habitación

Mientras que en departamento de May…

Enserio Ash hizo eso!?- May asombrada escuchó el relato de Leaf

Sí ellos me salvaron, Y Gary fue tan…..temerario…y cuando volvió a por mi acabo con 3 tipos en el bar….y me salvo y fue tan tierno y valiente y….y….- Leaf tenía estrellas en los ojos al hablar de las hazañas de Gary contra los matones de Giovanni.

Tranquila…- May miro a su amiga- me alegra que estés bien…pero aun queda una duda…

Cual?- Leaf miro a la castaña

Donde están ahora?-May pensaba en que Ash pudo salvar a Leaf pero también se tuvo que ocupar de Giovanni, eso estaba mal si "él" se entera lo va a aprovechar, debía encontrar a Ash y rápido.

No lo se pero…- Leaf miro a May tristemente- Giovanni tenía una banda peligrosa y tambien formaba parte de otra mayor…asesinos, traficantes y esas cosas…..pobre Ash y Gary…

Debemos encontrarlos antes que los matones de la banda de Giovanni!- May estaba juntando sus cosas para salir mientras Leaf tomaba su chaqueta

En el sótano de Giovanni…

Mierda!- Gary se asombró de lo que vio- Ash estas bien?..

Arg- Ash se tambaleaba en la silla- si…Gary…de maravilla..- Sarcástica y pesadamente respondía mientras de su costado izquierdo la sangre brotaba manchando un poco

Lysson!- Alain recriminó- no debiste hacer eso

Yo quería darle al flacucho…- Lysson miro- ni modo tu Gary! Debes buscar 3 camionetas furgón que andan por Bahía de Pallet, debes traer la que tenga adentro las cajas de bayas moore, el tiempo corre tic tac…- y subió dejando a Alain soltando a Ash y Gary tomando su pistola de la mesa

Mierda-Gary tomó su teléfono y su arma- que demonios hago….

Te ayudaré- Alain miro a Gary- llamaré a una patrulla a la tercera casa de la cuadra, tu robas la patrulla y buscas las furgonetas, necesitarás ayuda….llama a alguien yo me ocuparé de tu amigo…

Diablos…- Gary miro su agenda y armo una llamada conjunta con May, Leaf y Brock

Hola Gary!- Brock Alegre saludo

Gary!- Leaf saludo

Y Ash,- May pregunto

Chicos Ash esta herido necesito su ayuda deben de ayudarme a localizar 4 furgonetas negras- miraba una foto que le paso Alain mientras Ash ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo y Alain hacía un torniquete para detener la hemorragia- les daré los detalles en breve, me ayudan

Siempre Amigo y Ash que aguante!- Brock salía corriendo- lo salvaremos

Si en seguida!- Leaf colgó igualmente

Ash….entendido Gary por favor no dejes que le pase nada malo- May corrió con Leaf

Bien…y May….tranquila a salido de peores..- Gary colgó y Alain le dijo dejando a Ash en el suelo

Roba la patrulla, y con eso solicita ayuda a la central y ellos localizarán a las furgonetas, le llámame cuando termines y te diré donde dejar el auto y te daré a Ash…corre!

Gary asintió y por la puerta trasera saltó la valla y se ubicó, estaba en la ciudadela en la punta Eléctrica de Kalos, una fila donde hay muchas casas y autos caros, solo los adinerados vivían allí, mafiosos y traficantes, nada más y menos….el dinero mandaba en Kalos.

Gary corrió y llegó a la patrulla que el oficial dejo, se subió y empezando a manejarla tomó el control y llamó a la central…

Aquí oficial…- Gary se quedo mudo un rato, no debía inventar un nombre, los policías se conocían, "Gary idiota!" pensó y al deslizar su mirada para su suerte allí estaba la ficha del oficial, Kenny Berlitz- Kenny Berlitz, cambio

Bien oficial Berlitz, el 33-12 fue confirmado?

Ah…- Gary pensó "que mierda es un 33-12"- negativo….pero necesito su ayuda

Adelante Berlitz…

Se detectaron furgonetas sospechosas por bahía de Pallet, su color es negro y necesito sus ubicaciones cambio…

Entendido saldrán a su GPS en minutos, apoyo en camino cambio

No!- Gary gritó mientras aceleraba a la salida de la ciudadela- em…seria sospechoso yo me ocuparé si?

En….tendido Berlitz…hoy estas mas raro que de costumbre….cambio

La gripe- Gary colgó y cuando llego las ubicaciones al GPS, se detuvo y llamo a los 3 anteriores y amigos de Ash

Bien primero esta una cerca del café…Brock corre si tiene cajas de bayas te cargas al chofer y me llamas…- Gary estaba revisando la segunda

Sale Gary!- Brock colgó

La segunda esta cerca de mi local….a 2 cuadras al norte….Leaf corre alli!

Pero Gary no se como deshacerme de él…- Leaf nerviosa dijo

Tranquila, me llamas yo estaré cerca…tomaré la 3 cerca de la feria- Gary paso a la tercera

May la tercera está cerca del parque…- Gary iba a dar la orden pero ella se adelanto

Si me topo con el aseguraré el vehículo , te llamo cuando lo haga!- May colgó

Gary salió en busca de su presa, el tiempo corría y la vida de su casi hermano estaba en las cajas aquellas

Una media hora había pasado y Gary recibió la llamada de Brock

Tuviste suerte!- Gary rogaba que sea asi

No hermano- Brock sonaba desanimado- era un señuelo…

Mierda- Gary aceleró un poco- vale gracias Brock..

La segunda llamada era Leaf

Suerte?- Gary esperaba un poquito de suerte

No Gary…- Leaf sonó triste..- lo siento amor

Vale…- Gary estaba tan sumido que no noto que su chica le llamo amor por primera vez.

Gary colgó y suerte! La camioneta estaba all8, encendió las luces y detuvo la camioneta

Gary se acercó a la ventana y apuntándole habló

Que llevas?- Gary estaba molesto

Tv oficial!- el conductor se asusto

Espero que asi sea!- Gary dio un disparo al candado de la parte trasera y!

Mierda!- Gary cerro la puerta y subió a la patrulla

Con May

La castaña estaba en su auto, un Camaro antiguo azul

"Ash espero que estés bien, por favor"- May estaba al borde de la desesperación, pero alli una furgoneta a la que detuvo cruzándole su auto

Hey!- el calvo conductor habló- quita de una vez!

May sacó un arma de su bolsillo, una colt modificada con un silenciador y apuntale en la cabeza

Las bajas….- May apuntó el frio cañón- donde están!

Tranquila…- el tipo deslizo su mano hasta su bolsillo donde una MP5 estaba pero May fue mas rápida y lo mando al otro mundo…

May tomo la caja y luego de llamar a todos se reunieron en el parqueadero del centro

Bien…- Alain bajo de un auto negro y Ash fue lanzado contra el suelo- todo tuyo…

Ten!- Gary le lanzó la caja- Ash ¡!

Ash!- May corrió y abrazó mientras Ash estaba golpeado en el suelo

Y con Leaf y Brock fue llevado al hospital donde fue internado…pero al volver en si…

Arg- Ash tenía su mirada borrosa y una enfermera estaba cambiándole las sábanas, pero ese brillo azul zafiro le hizo mirar detenidamente, era la chica!

Tu!- Ash se incorporó adolorido y ella le sonrió

Vaya despertaste!- dio un saltito- eres muy fuerte nadie esperaba que despertaras a la hora de ser internado…

Soy duro de matar…- Ash la miro, era bellísima

Y tambien duro de encontrar- Ella rio con Ash- me llamo Dawn…

Continuará


	11. X Tocado Y Hundido

Si lo se, esto debía salir ayer, xD pero el pretexto es bueno =3 hoy es un especial por haber superado los 30 Reviews, así que tomen asiento, jalen una botanita y a leer!

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** ahora ya están las dos si! Solo que tendrán que esperar un poco para las sorpresillas que tengo preparado, gracias y un abrazo cuídate!

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** y esto es solo el principio! \\(:v)/ buen9 no xD , gracias por dejarte caer y siempre apoyar, un abrazo amiga.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos, seguirla o simplemente darle una ojeada, un abrazo.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo XI: Tocado Y Hundido

Dawn?- Ash se incorporó y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella tenia esa mirada tierna, comprensiva y pasiva que ocultaba mucho- es un bonito nombre…- le sonrió sinceramente a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco y rio nerviosamente

Si…Ash verdad?- La chica lo miro con curiosidad

Si…- Ash le volvio a sonreír- disculpa linda, cuanto llevo aquí?

Un par de horas- Dawn reviso su reloj- pero me sorprende que te hayas repuesto tan pronto….fue una herida profunda, de no ser por tu teléfono estarías peor…

Mi celular se destruyo?- Ash pesadamente cerro sus ojos, sumándole la cuenta del hospital ahora tenía que invertir en un teléfono, y también tenía a Lysson como "jefe" si no había suficiente problema con eso se sumaba que el peli naranja aquel estaba más chalado que Giovanni, y su influencia era mayor, despacharlo no sería algo sencillo, y su mano derecha…ese chico Alain le volvía algo más peligroso- diablos…- Ash se dejo caer en la cama mientras sobaba sus párpados con las yemas de su mano izquierda

Tranquilo…- Dawn sabía que Ash no era residente legal de Kalos, su poca documentación solo revelaba que era oriundo de Kanto, abogado- seguro podrás comprar otro….- le regaló su mejor y más sincera sonrisa lo que sonrojó al chico- ademas es mejor que haber perdido la vida

Lamento contradecirte- Ash le miro con ternura- pero no tengo una gran vida….- ella y el se miraron, Ash se abrió con una completa extraña, alguien a quien apenas conoció pero que quiso volver cada segundo, cada segundo mirándola le daba paz, como si Lysson no existiera, como si su primo no debiera dinero a medio mundo, y como si su vida fuera normal, ahora todo parecía insignificante.

Pues…- ella jugó con sus dedos- para haber sobrevivido a un asalto…

"Asalto?" – Ash pensaba y algo hizo click en su mente, obviamente Gary no lo iba a ingresar diciendo la verdad, y lo más impresionante era que ese detalle de las mentiras de Gary ahora le salvaron el trasero-"irónico"-Ash miro a la chica que le sonreía tiernamente, era linda de verdad- me refrescas la memoria?.

Según tu primo- Dawn tomo la ficha de Ash- los asaltaron en los muelles cuando hacían un viaje a ver a un amigo, y te dieron un tranquilizante para evitar que te híper ventiles o algo así, pero los análisis de sangre revelaron un poco de penicilina en tu sangre, aunque mi hermano viene a hacer la entrevista para levantar la acta y buscar al asaltante…- Ella dejo la hoja y lo miro, era alguien atractivo, algo serio pero parecía muy divertido en el fondo, como si su niño interior estuviera tapado y oculto por alguna razon, aunque ella tambien tenía oculta una parte de su vida

Tu hermano es oficial?- Ash pregunto con genuino interés

Si, se llama Kenny…- ella lo miró sonriéndole- te ayudará..

Eres muy tierna- Ash lo dijo inconscientemente y le saco un feroz sonroja miento- lo lamento yo

No te disculpes- ella sonrojada le miro- es lo mas bonito que alguien me ha dicho en esta ciudad…

Tu novio debe decírtelo muy a menudo- Ash en cierto modo se sentía celoso, pero ¿Por qué?

Bueno…-Dawn jugaba con sus dedos apenada- nunca tuve uno…

Que?!- Ash incorporó y quedó a escasos centímetros de la boca de ella- bromeas? Eres la chica mas adorable que he visto desde que estoy en Kalos…

Ella no levanto su mirada, estaba como un tomate , en Kalos nadie se fijaba en los sentimientos, la gente era algo superficial, imponente y soberbia pero aquel inmigrante era amigable, tierno y sincero, quizá pudiera al fin tener un amigo

Inclusive- Ash continuo mirándola- Te pediría tu numero….pero la bala del 3.57 se llevó mi teléfono je- se rasco la nunca algo nervioso

d…de verdad?- ella le sonrió dominando su sonrojo- bueno ya sabes donde vivo…

La zona residencial del parque del planetario- Ash hizo memoria- si….vivo cerca!

A si?- Ella le sonrió- donde?

En la calle Pika (N.A- No soy bueno inventado nombres xD)- frente al bar Vendetta…- Ash pensó en una referencia más concreta- trabajo con mi primo en su local de taxis…

Blastoise Taxis?- Ella lo miró- si conozco ese lugar! Cuando llegue por primera vez un taxi de allí me recogió…

No eres de Kalos eh?- Ash miro a su interlocutora negar con la cabeza

Soy de Sinooh, de Hojas Gemelas exactamente pero mi padre era de Kalos, cuando murió mi madre y yo decidimos venir con mis hermanos…

Vaya- Ash adolorido le colocó su mano en el hombro de ella- lo siento…

Tranquilo!- ella le sonrió- mi madre supo cuidar bien de todos nosotros.

E hizo el mejor trabajo de todos…- Ash la miro y de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrojada y él tambien

Me…tengo que..- ella nerviosa se levantó y le sonrió- tengo que avisar al medico de tu estado, vuelvo al rato…cuídate Ash- Y salió abrazándose a si mismas a lo que Ash se desplomó en la cama, ella era la 2da chica a la que estaba dispuesto pedirle el numero, May se lo dio pero por iniciativa de Leaf…May…una gran amiga, una chica extraordinaria, pero ella le besó, y en cierto modo él le correspondió, si antes sus sentimientos estaban enterrados ahora estaban rozándole el pecho con cada latido, como cuando su prometida aun vivía, pero ahora había dos chicas y elegir no era algo que se le daba

Afuera Dawn dio el informe y llegó a la sala de espera en busca de los familiares y amigos de Ash

Al ingresar un castaño dado la mano de otra chica y una castaña con una cajita con un listón acompañada de un moreno conversaban sobre el estado de Ash y al ingresar Dawn dio el aviso

Familiares de Ash…- Al leer el papel se asombró- Ash Bellic Ketchum?-

Bellic..?- May miró a Gary, el se encargo de la ficha técnica de Ash- que no su segundo nombre es Nikolai?

No- Gary se acercó con los muchachos a la enfermera de cabello zafiro- ese era el nombre de su padre, lo usa como apelativo en cierto modo…

"Vaya"- Dawn aprendió algo de Ash sin necedad de preguntar pero debía cumplir con su obligación- Ash ya esta despierto, esta en la habitación 34 A, pueden visitarlo…

Gracias- el moreno emprendió camino con Gary dado de la mano de Leaf pero May y Dawn cruzaron miradas

Dawn parpadeo algo seguido, ella, aquella castaña tenia algo que se le hacia parecido, un yo que sé, un deja vú, o algo así, esa sensación de "te he visto antes".

May igual pasó por lado de la chica y la miró, ese cabello zafiro, esos ojos de igual color, donde la había visto? Por que le era tan familiar?. May y Dawn se miraron por milisegundos que parecieron eternos, y cada una volvio a lo suyo con una laguna mental y una duda en la mente.

En la habitación de Ash

Ash se mantenía calmado, debatía entre que hacer, y más importante como lidiar con Lysson, provocarlo no serviría como con Giovanni, Lysson no dudaría en volverle a disparar pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a 4 personas ingresando

ASH!-May ingreso y lo abrazó mientras estaba recostado, Ash le devolvió el gesto mientras era observado por Leaf y Gary, y su dadita de mano hizo que Ash le sonriera a su sonrojado primo.

Vaya!- Ash se separo de May y le sonrió- al fin te atreviste con Leaf Gary..

Bueno..-Gary miro al suelo mientras Brock y May reían.

Yo me adelanté!- confeso feliz Leaf dándole un beso a Gary

Me alegra que al fin Gary sentara cabeza…- Brock sonrió- solo no la cagues…

Todos rieron menos Gary que tenia una aura depresiva y lloraba de manera cómica

Gracias amigos..- Ash miró a todos con una sonrisa- les debo la vida…

Nunca dudes mi amigo- Brock alzo su pulgar- que eres como un hermano para mi….

Y ahora- Leaf le sonrió- somos familia!

Si!- Gary alzo su pulgar – aunque May tiene el crédito mayor….ella encontró el furgón correcto..

Yo…bueno- May estaba algo nerviosa y Ash le sonrió tomándole la mano

Gracias M.-pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por un beso al cual esta vez dejo salir, pero algo raro le sucedió, al mirar no vio a May, vio a Dawn! Cosa que le hizo separarse delicadamente y cerrar los ojos, tal vez la medicina tiene ese impacto se cuestionaba el Ketchum.

Bueno mis Kantorences yo me piro- Brock se despidió de Ash, May, Gary y Leaf- tengo un café que atender y un loco amigo a quien cuidar

Todos rieron mientras Brock dejaba la instancia pero el silencio se apodero de la habitación hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerto a Gary que se colocó delante de Leaf y metió su mano en su bolsillo interno tanteando su arma y Ash que miro en su chamarra pero obviamente no estaba allí su Glock. A lo que miro a Gary el cual dejo el arma al ver al oficial y a una enfermera entrar.

May tambien tenía su mano en su bolso, dejo su Colt pues no representaba peligro.

El oficial ingresó, un tipo con cabello café rojizo alborotado, ojos negros y un uniforme azul, su cruce de miradas con May sorprendió a la castaña que rápidamente se despidió no sin antes dejarle una caja con un listón azul a Ash y abandono la estancia, por su parte Kenny miro a los primos que lo miraban confuso y su hermana Dawn rompió el silencio

Hermano, él es Ash y el señor de alá- señaló a Gary- es su primo, ellos fueron asaltados en la feria de los muelles…

Buenas tardes- el joven habló, no superaba los 29 años- mi nombre es Kenny Berlitz y soy..

Kenny Berlitz!?- Gary recordó que a ese oficial algo tonto me robo la patrulla- a ti te robe….perdón a ti no te robaron la patrulla?!

El oficial se rodeó de un aura triste mientras en la nuca de Dawn recorría una gota al puro estilo anime escuchando que a un oficial le robaron

Ja!- Ash rio mirando al tipo y a Dawn- a la ley le roban? Jeje

Oye!- El tipo se molesto pero hizo memoria, nadie fuera del departamento lo sabía- como lo sabías? El departamento nunca reveló esa información!

Yep…- Gary pasó saliva y pensó rápido- internet..

Bueno ya!- Dawn interrumpió a su hermano- deberías tomar los testimonios no dejar en claro tu incompetencia!

Vale hermanita- El oficial miro al herido y vio la caja- que hay allí?

A no se…- Ash tomo la caja y la abrió lentamente revelando su contenido y una nota

Un teléfono nuevo…- Ash miró aquel dispositivo táctil, era un celular muy lindo, "Samsung S6 Edge" negro y la nota escrita a mano la leyó

" _lamento lo de tu teléfono, pero salvé tus datos y tus contactos, todos están en este, cuídate y recupérate pronto._

 _Cariños May"_

Ash miro y Dawn estaba más cerca, a lo que tuvo una idea

Oye Dawn- este le sonrió- ya tengo un teléfono me das tu numero por favor?

Ash lo hizo en el sentido más inocente posible, ella se sonrojó y su hermano miro algo molesto a Ash.

Las horas pasaron y allí afuera la noche bañaba la salida de un moreno, con su primo castaño que habían acabado su "testimonio" en el cual ninguno entendía el porque les preguntaban si había alguien más, si conocían la ciudad, nada de eso lo respondieron con exactitud pues no paso, pero cuando hablaron sobre el asaltante y el arma se crearon la mentira perfecta, culparon a Giovanni, para Kenny era raro que describieran con tan precisión el arma, su color, su modelo su calibre e inclusive pregunto si sabían su lugar de fabricación al que Hooen fue la respuesta acertada , mientras subían al BMW de Ash las cosas se calmaron, Leaf se fue temprano, y ellos ahora estaban rumbo a su hogar.

Así que- Gary habló mientras Ash conducía- una enfermera eh?

Ash solo rio nervioso- es una gran chica…

Y May?- Gary oficialmente vio el beso- que es ella?

Ash pensó un momento pero sabía- no tengo idea…

Al llegar a casa y subir las escaleras Gary le entrego su arma diciéndole- es bueno que estés bien

Estamos a mano- dijo Ash abriendo la puerta pero alguien adentro habló

Es bueno verte respirar Ketchum- El hombre aquel se levantó

Alain!- Ash y Gary apuntaron su arma y se prepararon para matar

Tranquilos- Alain se acercó y bajo sus armas- Lysson te tiene un encargo…

Y nuevamente estaba en camino hacia la zona rica de la ciudad, Ash estaba sentado atrás en la Explorer negra de Alain y su guardaespaldas

Bueno Ash- Alain miró al Ketchum sentado con su chamarra roja, sus jeans azules y esos deportivos rojos- papá te tiene que dar una misión especial..

Papá?- Ash alzó su ceja mirando a Alain incrédulo- es tu..

Si- Alain sonrió con tristeza- Alain Ratt, Lysson Ratt..

Mierda…- susurro Ash, si bien su padre no era un modelo, ni idea de que sea ser hijo de alguien así de inestable- y cual es?

No lo sé- Alain miró a Ash- tienes suerte de te tu primo no te haga matar gente en cada lugar al que Vas…

Hmfp- Ash bufó pero Alain le extendió algo

Ten- Le pasó un arma, una Uzi compacta- según Lysson la necesitaras...

Ash tomó el arma, cabía en su otro bolsillo, y en su cintura colocó la munición de Alain le dio- Al llegar Lysson estaba fuera esperándolo

Sigues respirando- Lysson miró al Ketchum bufar y mirar a su derecha- bien ahora te encargaras de Kent Rogers…

Estas demente!- Grito Alain- el es leal a la causa!

Ni una mierda!- Lysson dio una calada a su bombo de bayas verdes- me miro feo! Eso no se hace Alain pequeño cabron!

Pero papa!- Alain sabía que el asunto estaba siendo tomado a la ligera

Es un estorbo- Lysson miro a Ash- y los estorbos deben irse, o es él o tu!, solo me sirven los leales…

Dudas de mi lealtad?- Ash miro molesto Lysson

Y tu dudas de mis ordenes!?- Lysson le aventó las llaves del Ford- corre esta en la zona pobre en el norte, en la parada

Ash no pregunto mas y salió en el auto que le dieron.

Una hora mas tarde.

La media noche caía en la zona pobre llamada Pokey, en la parada del auto bus, Ash bajo del auto, subió tranquilo las escaleras buscando al tipo de la foto que Lysson le aventó, a la cual solo atinó al tipo que estaba acompañado de 2 tipos.

Tu eres Kent Rogers?- Ash miro al tipo

Si quien pregunta..- el pelinegro con cabello negro, chaqueta de pana y unos jeans

Je- Ash saco su Uzi- Lysson manda saludos!

Y así de rápido baleo a todos los tipos enemigos sin darles oportunidad de responder el fuego, así como mato corrió y de un salto por las barandas cayo en la calle mientras unos oficiales subían , Ash se escabullo por la noche, subió a la Ford, y se escapó entre la noche, aunque cruzando el puente recibió otra llamada, al contestar las cosas se fueron al diablo otra vez

Ash!- era Alain- sabes a quien baleaste!?

Caso importa?- Ash estaba muy cansado

Si! Era el hijo del mafioso Scott Rogers!- Alain estaba histérico- mierda esto esta mal, intentaré razonar con él te llamaré…

Y colgó, Ash siguió su camino pero al cruzar por el hospital la noche tapaba una figura que obligó a Ash a frenar en seco

Oye!- Ash bajo la ventana- Dawn!?

Ash!?- Dawn miro al chico

La lluvia estaba torrencial, Ash se bajo rápidamente y cubrió a Dawn con su chamarra

Déjame ayudarte- Ash le abrió la puerta del auto y le hizo entrar en la ford

Al subirse se miraron

Te invito un café!?- Ash miro a Dawn mojada, su cabello, sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa le flecharon, era hermosa, tierna, algo nerviosa (N.A- Como Hinata xD).

Bueno…yo- Dawn miro la sonrisa del chico "vamos Dawn tu puedes"- si me animo vamos…- le sonrió

Continuará


	12. XI Gente

Me enorgullezco en anunciar que ya casi llegamos al 1/3 de esta historia! Y además hoy sabrán quien será el mayor dolor y problema para Ash, desde aquí las similitudes con GTA IV serán pocas. Además de que el tercio final de este fic será de Ash y….? Jeje quizá algunos ya lo hayan notado, pero será algo obvio después de hoy.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** que genial que te haya gustado, un abrazo =) y hasta la siguiente!

A **Luffy Ketchum,** hoy tenemos algo especial =3 jaja gracias por siempre estar aquí, un abrazo amigo y suerte!

P.D- _A quien corresponda-_ a los que gusten del "Amour" ( se que Luffy y Luffyko no son partidarios del shipping xD así que pueden saltarse esto e ir al capítulo) estoy trabajando en otro fic llamado "vivo en el mar" por si hay interesados. Un abrazo y a leer.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo XII: Gente.

La noche torrencial en la Isla Tirant, donde en una cafetería a aquellas horas de la noche dos personas tomaban a sorbos aquel café mientras su amena conversación les impulsaba a saber más del otro

Fuiste soldado?- Asombrada Dawn miraba al joven moreno con z en las mejillas delante suyo que siendo algo tímido, le sonreía y con el carmesí rubor en sus mejillas, ya sea por el frío, por el calor del café o solo por el echo de estar con ella se le volvía incontrolable- y tambien eres abogado…?

Sí- Ash rio nerviosamente- pero nunca pude ejercer…la guerra civil cayó y perdí partes de mi vida allí…- el suspiro pesado dejaba abiertas las puertas del alma del chico que Dawn aprovechó, tímidamente colocó su mano sobre la de él, a lo cual Ash al sentir el calor le dio una suave vuelta a su palma y aprisionó inconscientemente Ash y Dawn se miraron, nada más allá de su vista podía penetrar tan profundo en el alma del otro, perderse en el color de la mirada ajena, dejarse llevar por el pasado y partir con una copa de sueños atracados y proyectos frustrados estaban en su alma y a lo que Dawn miró la alianza en el dedo anular de Ash y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Tú…- ella sentía que esa respuesta sería crucial pero no sabía el porque- estas casado?

Ash ladeo su cabeza y sonrió tristemente- No….casado no estuve ni estoy, más comprometido estaba, en tiempos de ayer cuando la vida marchaba bien en Kanto, Misty…mi prometida falleció en un bombardeo del gobierno sobre la escuela donde trabajaba…y esta- alzo su mano mostrando su argolla- es la única cosa que me queda de ella…..sé que esta mejor ahora…y este anillo se lo daré a alguien a quien ame de igual manera….- terminó Ash sin soltar la mano de Dawn y entrelazando sus dedos mas fuerte dio un sorbo a su café- pero háblame de ti….que te gusta? Que no?...familia etc.

Dawn miró a su interlocutor, contarle sobre su pasado era una gran muestra de confianza, ella sentía que con él estaba segura y que las mascaras no deben seguir allí con su nuevo amigo.

Yo nací en Sinooh, como ya te dije, pero mi madre me crio sola pues mi papá falleció a temprana edad…- ella sonrió ladeadamente- mi padre era alguien estricto, quería lo mejor para todos….y según mamá solo Kenny y yo llegamos a ese estandarte de corrección que papá buscaba….- ella sonrió cálidamente a lo que Ash le apretó mas fuerte la mano- tengo más hermanos….Tobías es el mayor de todos con 32 años, yo tengo 28 y mi hermana menor Shauna con 24…ella está en Kanto como residente médico….Tobías es….

Un criminal…- un hombre con una gabardina negra, jeans y cabello azul alborotado con ojos de igual color miró a la pareja que al notar su cercanía separaron sus manos dejando una estela carmesí en sus mejillas

Hola Tobby…- hablo Dawn levantándose- el es Ash

Un gusto- Ash miró al hermano de Dawn cuya sonrisa malévola no le inspiraba confianza

Hola hermanita- Este abrazo a Dawn para luego darle la mano a Ash con firmeza- igualmente…- miro pícaramente a Dawn- al fin la pequeña Didi tiene novio!

Los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente, a pesar de estar en sus 30 años Ash se sentía un adolecente con su primera novia. Al igual que Dawn.

No Tobby- ella sonrojada contesto- es mi amigo….

Bueno- Tobías se acerco a Ash y le susurró- si le rompes el corazón…yo te rompo las piernas…

Ash rio sarcásticamente para dirigirle esa mirada seria que tenía y responderle- intenta alejarme de ella y yo te rompo la cara…

Terminado eso Dawn rio tratando de aligerar el ambiente y mirando a su hermano celoso de su amigo moreno, de facciones simples, cabello negro y muy caballero, algo que en ella despertaba cierto interés

Vamos Tobby..- ella le habló a su hermano mayor- ya no soy una niña

Para mamá sí- contesto él- nos vemos en casa….tengo una reunión con el rubio loco de los coches…te veo al rato…

El tipo se alejó y los dos aun sonrojados se miraron para que el silencio y la música de aquel café los inundara hasta que…

Pelearías por mí?- Dawn apenada en toda la extensión de la palabra preguntó

Hasta en la luna- Ash tomo un sobro de su café y luego procesar que su impulsividad nativa que desde niño dominaba le jugo una pasada, pues Dawn estaba rojiza y con una sonrisa de alegría en la cara, en todo el tiempo que estaba en Kalos ningún chico le hacía ese tipo de cumplidos..

Yo…no quise incomodarte Dawn- Ash rio y ella le imitó para retomar la charla

Bueno…Tobías se dedica a la vida criminal….lo quiero igual pues es mi hermano, y fue él quien consiguió el dinero para sacarnos de la pobreza aquí y pagar las universidades mía y de Shauna…- ella sonrió- él y Kenny se han salvado muchas veces y aunque no lo admitan son hermanos muy unidos..

Son dos polos opuestos- Ash agregó- mi primo Gary yo somos algo parecido…- Ash rio ante el recuerdo del buen primo Gary que le prometió el paraíso con flores y animales para darle un departamento con cucarachas y repollo para merienda- Kenny es un oficial y Tobías un ladrón…

Dawn agachó la mirada, nadie sabía eso y ahora que si quizá único amigo lo sabía estaba segura que algo cambiaría, cuando estudió enfermería fue así, pero su sorpresa vino cuando Ash le sonrió tomándole nuevamente la mano con algo de temor él habló

Yo tambien quiero ser sincero contigo- Ash suspiró muy pesadamente y decidió dejar esa carga con ese ángel en botas rozas y cabello zafiro relatándole todas las penurias en las que se vio envuelto desde la guerra hasta sus actos en Kalos, todo con sinceridad como aquel que confiesa por primera vez sus crímenes en busca de redención, como aquel niño que su madre escucha para darle un consejo, como Delia su madre lo hizo antes de salir a Kalos.

La sonrisa de Dawn, su asentimiento, su calor le daban a Ash ánimos de seguir hablando

En el apartamento de May

Cierta castaña estaba sentada con su teléfono a mano hasta que un hombre alto ingresó a la habitación

Bien Balance…lo hiciste bien…con esto Ketchum estará obligado a hacer el trabajo…- el sujeto miro a May la cual solo lloraba en silencio por haber traicionado la confianza de su amigo- tranquila- le aventó una carpeta- hemos localizado a tu hermanito….ve a buscarlo y estate atenta…aun tiene un ultimo trabajo que hacer…

Ella solo lo miro furiosa y triste- lo pagarás Serbal Carruzo….

Je!- El viejo sonrió- corre a por Max….Ketchum estará feliz de volverte a ver…pero no le contestarás…si sabes y deseas que Max siga respirando

Ella tomo la carpeta y salió en busca de su hermano menor a lo que el viejo solo sonrió con algo de malicia- la seguridad nacional en manos del legendario francotirador de Kanto Ash "Nievi"….supongo que tendré que ayudarlo en algo aparte de su historial….si sobrevive…

Volvemos con nuestro héroe que cambió la Ford por su sentinel mientras volvían a casa de Dawn.

Me encantaría tener un auto- dijo Dawn

Sabes conducir?- Ash estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Dawn

Sí pero nunca me pude comprar un auto…- Dawn confesó algo apenada

Pues..- Ash se detuvo en frente del apartamento de Dawn- ahora tienes este sentinel…- y le colocó las llaves mientras Dawn miraba asombrada el gesto de su amigo, sin duda era alguien especial y el sentimiento era mutuo

Yo..- Dawn tenia ligeras lagrimas de felicidad

Tranquila..- Ash le sonrió- es todo tuyo….tu me escuchaste y juzgaste mi pasado…esta es muestra de lo importante que eres para mí…

Y allí sus rostros se acercaron tanto, ni la bulla del tren, ni la gente ni nada aparte del otro les importaba, pero no se concreto ese beso pues..

Dawn!- Una señora gritaba desde la puerta- Apúrate la cena se enfría!

Voy mamá!- Dawn y Ash bajaron y sonrojados se despidieron con la promesa de volver a salir, mientras Ash caminaba pensaba que darle su auto a Dawn fue un gran gesto pero que inspiró esa acción? Ash pensaba en todo y solo halló una conclusión hasta que llegó a su apartamento y se durmió soñando con esa noche de suerte en su vida alejado del crimen organizado y todo lo malo.

A la mañana siguiente Ash estaba tranquilo conversando con Gary acerca de que harían sobre Lysson pero Gary le dio una noticia más importante.

Conozco a alguien que te ayudará a buscar a tu objetivo….Drew….este chico es un gran amigo mío, su hermana es una adorable persona, conocer a mucha gente y podrán localizarlo en cualquier lugar de esta ciudad…o las otras islas

Vamos a conocerlo!- Ash estaba muy animado y en la Ford emprendieron el rumbo hacia el amigo de Gary que residía en un taller lejano en le muelle, al ingresar una chica rubia pequeña de al menos 16 años se deslizo de abajo del auto

Señor Gary!- Le saludo mientras Gary le daba un abrazo

Hola Bonnie! Esta Clemont?

Si saldrá en un momento y veo que tiene compañía- la pequeña miro al moreno que le sonreía

Mi nombre es Ash..- saludo el Ketchum

Bonnie!- ella le dio la mano y Gary le sonrió

Ella y Clemont me recibieron cuando apenas llegue , son grandes seres humanos y estoy en deuda con ellos, los considero hermanos…- Gary acabo cuando un rubio llegó donde él

Hola Gary!- saludo con un fraternal abrazo- el debe ser Ash verdad?

El mismo- Ash le extendió la mano pero el rubio le abrazó

Bienvenido amigo Gary me conto sobre a quien buscas y te prometo que te ayudaré…pero necesito un favor…- el le sonrió nervioso

Ash sonrió y suspiró asentando- que necesitas?

Este bebé- Coloco su mano sobre un BMW I8- no arranca…y Gary comentó que sabías algo de autos

Trabaje en un taller después de la guerra, te echare una mano- Ash se desprendió de su chamarra y Gary lo imito mientras se acercaban al auto

En otro lugar

Mierda- Alain daba vueltas histérico- con papá fuera….si será lo mejor

Un hombre mayor salió a encontrarse con él- y como planeas deshacerte de él?

Tengo al indicado- sonrió con malicia- y tu tendrás a tu estafador en bandeja de plata Steven

Un peli platinado salió de las sombras- me encanta el plan….- y pensó para si mismo

"me la debes Ketchum"

Continuará.


	13. XII Promesas

Hey! Viernes! Y otro capítulo! Que tengan un buen fin de semana.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias amigo! Por todo un abrazo! Un buen fin de semana

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** la vida es dura para todos =( pero siempre puede mejorar!...o empeorar jeje un abrazo amiga!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo XIII: Promesas.

Clemont!- Ash cerró el capo del BMW satisfecho con su trabajo en el motor- debe encender ahora...Gary has los honores

Bien primo!- Gary encendió el auto y el potente rugido del motor del deportivo dejaba en claro que estaba en servicio

Llegaban los hermanos con una carpeta en manos y Bonnie traía vasos con naranjada

Bien!- La pequeña habló- tengan gracias por su ayuda!

Sirvieron el jugo y Clemont serio tomo la palabra- tengo a quien buscabas….

Ash acabó su jugo y Gary también tomando la carpeta que Clemont pasó por el capó del auto abriéndola temeroso aunque para su sorpresa

Drew…..se caso?!- Ash exclamo alarmado mirando el informe

Que?!- Gary conocía al peliverde, no era alguien de mantener relaciones largas- no jodas….lee todo…

Bien….- Ash tomó aire y dio lectura

 _Nombre: Drew Delarose._

 _Edad: 28 años._

 _Estado civil: casado._

 _Paradero: Isla Libertad, Ciudad Gloria, Av. Voltaire 2-32._

Y una foto del individuo en cuestión, Peli verde y ojos de igual color, cabello lacio y una sonrisa mientras tenía en brazos a una niñapequeña de alrededor de 5 años.

Sigue leyendo!- Gary exclamo curioso

 _Conyugue: Rosa de Delarose._

 _Hijos: 1_

 _Buscado: ex militar de Kanto, supuesto inmigrante ilegal, actual nacionalizado._

Mierda…- Ash miró a Clemont y Bonnie- gracias….de verdad…- les sonrió- pero como?

Mi amigo es un oficial de policía- Clemont dijo- y me debía un favor

El silencio habló por Ash que se dejó caer sobre un sofá cercano y Gary tomó asiento a su lado

Entonces….que hacemos ahora?- Gary miro a su primo sobarse los párpados, parpadear, y desorbitarse hasta que volvio en sí

Buscaré la verdad Gary….- Ash se puso en pie- iré a la Isla Libertad…

Ash- Gary se puso en pie- la prohibición ya no está….yo iré contigo

Y Leaf?- inquirió su primo

Hablaré con ella….- Gary sonrió.

Que escena tan bonita!- entro una chica morena, de cabello negro azulado y ojos café, usando una licra blanca, una blusa verde y zapatos tacón de igual color

Hola Clemont!- una rubia de ojos azules llegó con su ropa blanca y botas rozadas, corrió y le dio un beso

Hola Iris…- Clemont saludo a la primera- hola Amor!- abrazo a la rubia efusivamente

Bien….- Gary miró nervioso a la morena- Iris…cuanto tiemp!- pero una cachetada le callo

Mi dinero Gary Oak!- ella le grito mientras Ash estaba con una gota recorriéndole la frente, y su primo estaba sobándose el cachete- ahora!

Ayayayai!- Gary estaba sobándose el cachete- puedo pagar en especie?!- y la otra mejilla se le emparejo mientras reía Ash a todo pulmón y Clemont con la chica rubia estaban asustados.

Y tú?¡- Iris miró a Ash que se calló y le sonrió

Ash Bellic Ketchum- le saludo- un placer….

Iris- ella le miro molesta- Iris Tesalia…no conoces a "Dragona"?

No veo anime- Ash bufó

Yo soy la mayor traficante de todo Pokey!- Ella le miro soberbia- "niño"….

Ash miro a la chica, ella estaba cruzada de brazos con su mirada alta, no estaba de animo para tener más personas en su lista de despacharse

Y cuanto te debe Gary?- Miro Ash a su primo que le sonrió enseñándole todos los dientes

Ahora tu serás quien me page- ella miro y un Ash suspiró

Un solo trabajo…- Ash la miró- y estamos a mano…

Dos…- ella le miro- y considérate afortunado que con lo que me debe el novio de Leaf es poco.

Mierda- Ash susurró- bien….que tenemos que hacer?

Gary nada- Sonrió la morena- es trabajo de un solo pero antes- Ella sonrió y miró a la rubia- y ella – señalo a la rubia- es Korrina...mi amiga y esposa de Clemont

Oh- Ash le sonrió a la rubia- un gusto.

El gusto es mío- ella le devolvió la sonrisa

Uno de mis chicos hará una entrega peligrosa en isla Libertad, necesita que lo cubran...- Iris miró a in chico con gabardina que entraba en el taller

El es…- ella fue interrumpida

Tobías…- Ash reconoció al hermano de Dawn

Pero si es el novio de D.D!- Saludo el chico mientras Ash no salía de su asombro- es bueno verte..

Novio?!- Gary miró a su primo picaronamente- Ashy Boy enamorado?! – miro a Tobías

Gary pequeño escurridizo donde diablos andabas!- Tobías y Gary se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida- deberías llamar más seguido…

Ni que lo digas…he estado solucionando asuntos- Gary rio y Clemont se acercó a ellos

Tobby amigo- le dio la mano- cuanto tiempo…..tienes todo listo para el "Center Liberty"?

El código no fue entendido por Ash, Korrina e Iris mientras Bonnie sonreía con pesar

Aun no….- Tobías serio contesto- pero creo que tengo al indicado…

Yo igual- Clemont sonrió- tendré los autos listos….

Oigan!- Iris habló- el tiempo es oro deben llevar las bayas "medicinales" a Real Avenida en la Isla Libertad, el puente es largo así que muevan!

Todos salieron para mirar un auto alto viejo pero en buen estado, un Camaro azul, y una Cadillac celeste esperaban afuera

Bien- Iris tomo a Ash de la mano y le llevó hasta la parte de atrás del Cadillac, al abrir la cajuela dejó perplejo al Ketchum.

Ten….de mi parte…- Iris le pasó una carabina M4 sin culata y con una correa que permitía colgarla de su hombro y ocultarla en su chaqueta, una habilidad que siendo guerrillero Ash ya conocía tan bien que se le dio natural pero la morena cuando acabó con las cargas que Ash guardó en sus bolsillos le pasó un rifle de cerrojo, con silenciador, Ash conocía el manejo de las armas aquellas, un rifle era su arma predilecta, no podía evitar recordar cuando con uno de esos disparó al que ordeno el bombardeo en la escuela de ciudad Celeste, y una peli naranja invadió sus recuerdos, para luego llegar una peli azul.

"últimamente Dawn se roba mucho de mi pensamiento" sonrió el chico- " es tan tierna, dulce, se sonroja fácilmente." Se sacudió intentado alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y mirar como Iris le pasaba una bolsa negra de cuero a Tobías mientras Gary se le acercaba

No debes hacerlo Ashy Boy- Gary le colocó la mano en el hombro- podemos pagarle a Iris…

Tranquilo- Ash sonrió empezando a caminar hacia Tobías e Iris- si muero...me reuniré con ella…- suspiro- y si salgo vivo ya hallé otra razon para seguir viviendo..

El comentario sobresaltó a Gary, que sonrió mientras su primo le pasaba la Uzi

Si algo se tuerce- Ash habló con firmeza- te piras como alma que lleva el diablo.

Gary rio y se marchó adentro con Korrina y Clemont, seguidos por Bonnie mientras Iris daba los últimos detalles

Este miembro de Sinooh- Habló ella- no le confió, el trato será en un callejón pero hay un edificio al frente- ella miro a Ash- allí intervienes tu niño, si algo se tuerce desde alli tu dispararás el rifle y ayudarás a que este muchacho salga vivo

Se cuidarme solo Iris- Habló Tobías- pero igual me llevo al novio de D.D

Ash se sonrojo y asintió, no estaba de ánimos ni tampoco le apetecía discutir con Tobías, además de que otra vez estaría en primera plana, una balacera y varios muertos…solo esperaba no ser uno entre esos caídos.

Bien…- Iris sonrió- todavía me debes un trabajo así que cuando tenga algo te llamo…Gary me dará tu número así que corran a isla Libertad…tiempo es oro chicos.

Los dos asintieron y se subieron al auto de Tobías, el Camaro Azul. Mientras el camino comenzaba el "interrogatorio" de Tobías sobresaltó a Ash.

Dime- Tobías habló- tienes algún sueño?

La pregunta cogió desprevenido al Ketchum, nunca imaginó esa clase de preguntas, pero Tobías no era alguien malo, bueno para lo que Ash concierne alguien malo en su contra.

Sí- Ash sonrió- algún día….quiero casarme….tener hijos…muchos y verlos crecer….cuidarlos…y llegar a la vejez con esa "chica especial"

Tobías sonrió- es justo lo que me dijo D.D antes de enterarse…- hizo una pausa y mientras se detenía por el tráfico miró a Ash seriamente- quiero pedirte algo….

Ash miró a su interlocutor, serio y con ojos cargados de sinceridad pero antes de responder Tobías se le adelanto

Cuando le regalaste el auto a D.D y luego de entrar ella a casa…

/ Flash Back/

Dawn, con un suéter negro, una falda rosa y unas botas de color igual entró a la casa, luego de la cena familiar y cuando su madre se retiró a dormir sus hermanos estaban en la sala y ella en la cocina lavando los trastos.

"que detalle" ella pensaba en aquel chico que miraba tiernamente, que a pesar de parecer alguien serio podía ser demasiado profundo y divertido, ella perdió a su papá y vivió algo apretada pero Ash….

"huérfano de padre al igual que yo, soldado revolucionario en un país deteriorado y con sueldos míseros, un abogado que por ley conocía las balas, que vio morir a un escuadrón bajo sus ordenes, niños sin manos desangrados, una tía muerta y un primo bajo su cuidado, una vida dura, una futura esposa muerta, un sueño enterrado, y aun así" ella miraba su reflejo en el plato que depositaba en el borde para secarlo- sonríes…- ella susurró imaginando a Ash en el plato con esa sonrisa que los infortunios no le quitaron, con esa intensa mirada cargada de deseo de proteger al mundo, cuando Dawn dejó el plato y unió sus manos sintió su propia piel, ella era suave, nunca tuvo que trabajar mucho, sus hermanos mayores cuidaron de ella ensuciándose ellos las manos y Ash las tenía duras, cargadas de peso por el tiempo, él había echo cosas malas pero no es que la vida le diera de otra, él en el fondo era un niño que necesitaba paz y amor

Amor- susurró la chica con carmín en las mejillas y pensando si Ash la extrañaría como ella, miró su celular, quiso mandarle un mensaje pero otro de buenas noches le sacó de su pesar

" _que descanses y sueñes con lo mejor del día, porque yo no olvidaré nada de lo que nos divertimos. ¿Cómo lo recordaré? Simple…no los llevo en la mente…sino en el corazón…_

 _ATT: Ash K."_

Ella sonrió como una niña, se sentía llena y querida, nunca le había prestado atención a los chicos, pero un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡tenemos que cuidar de Dawn también!- Era Kenny desde la sala y Dawn al oír su nombre se acercó hasta el lumbral de la puerta para escuchar con claridad.

¡lo sé maldita sea Kenny!- Habló Tobías- Shauna ya esta en Kanto libre y hasta casada….- el suspiro- su novio será un doctor inútil pero igual!

El "central libertad" es demasiado peligroso, nadie que se vea involucrado podrá vivir tranquilo en Kalos y menos su familia…- Kenny miro a su hermano- yo te ayudo…..pero solo si alguien cuida a D.D….

Tu podrías hacerlo- Tobías miró a su hermano- vas a huir a Johto cuando acabemos….te la llevas contigo.

No puedo- Kenny miró al suelo- aunque quisiera….tengo a Lyra embarazada y no podré velar por la seguridad de nuestra hermanita allá…y tú te devuelves a Sinooh….por que no?!

No seas imbécil Kenny- Tobías dijo algo triste- yo solo conozco una manera de sobrevivir…..crimen y Dawn no merece vivir así…no robábamos licorerías para pagarle los estudios en vano…

Dawn escuchó todo y lloró en silencio, por que sus hermanos se escapaban de casa?! Acaso ya no querían vivir con ella y su madre?

Tobías- Kenny profirió- y el chico aquel que tu conociste y viste que tenia afinidad con D.D…

Ash?- soltó Tobías- si se veían contentos…además es primo de Gary Oak…

Es el mismo que entreviste en el hospital- Kenny comento- y según los registros de policía es de Kanto….si lo convencemos de dejar esta ciudad…y llevarse a Dawn

Y como planeas que convenza a Ash de llevarse a Dawn? – mirad sarcástico mitad curioso el de gabardina pregunto

Únelo al trabajo final- dijo Kenny- es obvio que D.D siente algo por él…

Dawn se sonrojó al pensar una vida con Ash, él y ella casados un par de niños y envejeciendo juntos, iba a gritar pero sus hermanos seguían en su discusión y la curiosidad pudo más.

Y necesitamos alguien mas- completo Tobías- pero no piensas que voy a poner a un novato en el final….o si?!

Te digo algo- Kenny se sentó en el sillón frente al de Tobías- en el hospital no sabía que inventar sobre el "asalto"….- hizo una pausa- pero al describirme el arma….se la conocía de memoria, nadie común describe modelo, calibre, munición y demás con esa precisión…

Cuando mamá fallezca en un mes- sentenció Tobías- haremos el trabajo y nos piraremos….confió en Ash…- cruzó sus brazos- ademas….dicen que el amor es una fuerza mas poderosa que una bala…

Dicho esto Dawn subió a su habitación y se echo a llorar, si era bien que su madre estaba enferma no sabía que era tan grave, aunque ahora sabía que con los días contados ella estaría sola….y un recuerdo cruzo su mente

Pelearía por ti hasta en la luna- la frase de Ash en el café le hizo calmarse, releer el mensaje del chico y poder conciliar el sueño….entre deseos de familia y amor.

/ Fin Flash Back/

Y por eso- Tobías habló- te pido que la cuides…y le digas pronto eso que sientes…

Ash miró a su interlocutor, y escudriñando en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era cierto, tan cierto como estrellas inundan el cielo nocturno

Lo haré- Ash asintió y eso alegro a Tobías- no dejaré que nada malo le pase…

Confió en ti- Tobías sentenció- bien…llegamos..

Al llegar Ash subió hasta el cuarto piso que constituía la azotea del edificio y como era de esperarse intentaron engañarlo teniendo que hacer uso del rifle, conteniendo el aire disparaba acertadamente, impresionó a Tobías el no errar un solo disparo y dar casi todos en la cabeza, para el hermano de Dawn definitivamente estar en la línea de disparo no le gustaría.

La huida sin problemas, los muertos sin sospechosos, los prófugos sin cara y Ash con Tobías rumbo a casa de este ultimo

Te acuerdas que te hablé del "central libertad"?- inquirió Tobías

Sí- Ash miro a su interlocutor- y acepto…pero tengo que salir mucho con Dawn para poder….bueno….decirle..

Eso no me incumbe- Habló Tobías- pero te presentaré al equipo.

Al ingresar en una sala con una fogata estaba una señora mayor charlando con su hija Dawn, y rodeada de visitas.

ASH!- Dawn corrió y lo abrazó mientras este se sonrojaba- te presento a mi mamá Johana..

Mucho gusto- Ash le sonrió- si me permite….su hija es la mujer mas linda de todo Kalos y el mundo- Ash dejo salir ese lado coqueto ese momento por puro gusto de usarlo de nuevo.

La señora rio, su cabello azulado, sus ojos zafiro, su rostro feliz pero ya apagado con canas y arrugas además de que el tiempo se le acortaba

Eres adorable- Ella sonrió- ahora me retiro…..Dawn hija ayúdame…

Si mami- ella se unió a su mama y miro a Ash- te quedas a cenar?

Te iba a invitar a la feria- hablo Ash nervioso y sonrojando a la chica que solo acepto gustosa

Me encantaría..- ella subió con su madre

Ash miro al equipo de Tobías, nada mas y nada menos que

Kenny, Clemont, Tobías y Ash estaban en la sala

Bien- Habló Tobías- cuando mamá deje el mundo el trabajo se hará, todos contaremos con M4 de recarga rápida y mira holográfica cortesía del departamento de policía- miro a Kenny que asintió- los autos serán 4 deportivos que generosamente Mercedes Benz donará….verdad Clemont?- el rubio rio asentando- yo tengo los planos….y Ash- miro a su amigo- tu enamora a Dawn mas y prepárate con un buen traje para ese día….

Ash asintió y Dawn bajo llevando su típica ropa pero con un ligero maquillaje

Nos vamos?- ella tímidamente jugaba con sus dedos pero Ash le levanto del mentón sonriéndole

Te ves…- el se sonrojó- hermosa….

Sonrojados salieron, aunque el M4 le incomodaba para Ash no fue difícil hacerlo pasar inadvertido y como el rifle estaba con Tobías.

Al llegar vieron la feria en todo su esplendor. Comieron, jugaron, y hasta Ash ganó un peluche pequeño de corazón para Dawn, la acompaño a casa tranquilamente mientras reían de anécdotas, Ash se sentía feliz y en paz y Dawn igual, ninguno olvidaría ese día, ninguno…

Me divertí mucho- Dawn sonrió algo apenada- gracias

Ash pensó, era hora de dejar el pasado, tenia un ángel de botas rosas en su delante, ella le aguantaba, le miraba con amor y le infundía paz, solo con ella se imaginaba una vida lejos de todo, ella otra vez miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos.

Gracias a ti- Ash le alzo el mentón- por existir….y darle sentido a mi vida

Dawn se sonrojó e inconscientemente sus labios se unieron en un primer beso cargado de amor, pasión y tranquilidad, para ellos el mundo era nada, el ruido y la gente simples mortales no presentes en la dicha de la miel del amor, ellos estaban allí, amándose y nada más, cuando por falta de aire se separaron Ash habló

Contigo cada sonrisa me vuelve a enamorar- una lagrima traicionera bajaba su mejilla- solo contigo cada noche yo me vuelvo a sentir en paz, y tu sonrojos- el sonrió apenado- me dicen te quiero….y yo igual….desde aquí- señalo su corazón y el de ella..- hasta la eternidad.

Ash- ella le abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos- tambien te quiero…

Dawn- Ash le devolvió el abrazo- quiero vivir contigo todos los días desde hoy…quisieras- la segunda vez en su vida que esas palabras salían de su boca- ser mi pareja?

Si!- ella grito lanzándose nuevamente a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, Ash no lo hizo por obligación, Misty ahora descansaba, el mundo seguía y su vida tambien, tal vez…la vida le puso a su ángel de botas rosas para cuidarlo y hacerle abandonar su vida….quizá sus pecados no le permitan seguir a Dawn al cielo pero con ella estaba seguro que estarías mas cerca de entrar.

A la mañana siguiente Ash salía de su apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo pensaba en Dawn y hasta le mando un mensaje de te extraño, el amor era mágico.

ASH!- Un chico desde un auto habló

Alain?!- Ash miro al chico empuñando su M4 dentro de su chamarra

Es hora de despachar a Lysson….- Alain le abrió la puerta- permanentemente….

Continuará.


	14. XIII Resta Un Loco, Súmale Un Federal

_el desván de los Reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz,** hola! Un abrazo amigo y amiga y sobre May, esa duda la despejan hoy, y la vida es dura =( pero siempre hay que ser positivos!. Cuídense!.

P.D- _A quien corresponda-_ gracias por leer agregar a favoritos y seguir.

P.D 2- me siento algo triste por circunstancias personales así que ruego su comprensión a mi demora.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

Capítulo XIII: Resta Un Loco, Súmale Un Federal.

Ash miró el cielo entre las líneas férreas, ahora tenía de nuevo que ponerse en líneas de fuego y contra la armada personal del loco inestable de Lysson, aunque ahora con Dawn las razones para seguir vivo aumentaron su deseo personal exponencialmente, siendo sincero por primera vez desde su estancia en Kalos ya no se lanzaría el solo contra esa marabunta de locos, necesitaba apoyo, confiarle a Gary un fusil de asalto no cuadraba en sus planes, conocía que Gary era hábil con armas pero no lo pondría en riesgo, su mejor opción fue su mejor amigo Brock, desde que se conocieron su amistad evolucionó en algo más que trabajos, salían a comer, a los bolos y a ver shows, ambos aprendían mucho del otro convirtiéndose en su mayor soporte aparte de Gary, y ahora con Dawn en su vida sentía que sin Lysson y luego del trabajo con los Berlitz se piraría a otra región con Dawn, Gary y Leaf. No sabía a donde, o como pero era su plan y estaba en proceso, solo faltaba pulirlo aunque para Ash nada es facil.

Su teléfono sonó y al contestar…

Ash!- Grito una voz femenina- aquí Iris tu segundo trabajo a mi cuenta es ahora!

Iris- Ash miro que Alain lo miraba desde el auto- tengo otro asunto entre manos…

Dile al azulito Alain que te explique es un trabajo para mi tambien niño! – Grito la Chica- Lysson me robó mi mercancía en un trato fallido, mató a mis chicos y ahora está escondido en isla Colonial…

La 3era isla?- Ash pregunto

Si ahora mueve tu trasero, balea a ese perro y trae la mercancía- Iris estaba descontrolada- te mandaré a Tobías como ayuda….ya hablé con Alain….el les proveerá del material necesario para su….- ella pensaba en el termino correcto- " _negociación turbulenta"_ \- remató ella y cortó la comunicación

Mas de 30 mafiosos están cuidando la casa de isla colonial en el filo norte, la ciudadela es pequeña pero la casa en sí es grande- Alain daba los detalles mientras Ash se subía al auto- necesitarás más de 2 personas para eso…

Ya tengo a alguien en mente- Ash manifestó- y con eso Rogers y todos quedamos a mano?

Alain asintió – y además te pagaré por el asunto.

No lo iba a hacer gratis- Ash serio miraba por la ventana.

Bien quedamos con Tobías en la parte norte de Pokey, allí tengo un almacén con algunas armas y explosivos, la fiesta estará lista con eso- Alain siguió con su camino mientras Ash tomaba su celular y llamó a Brock.

3 timbrazos y el moreno achinado contestó.

Ash amigo- efusivo y calmado Brock saludo desde el otro lado- que tal estas? Que necesitas?

Hola Brock- el tono serio de Ash no se perdía- mal…..necesito tu ayuda

Que sucede?- Brock interrogó

Vamos a zanjar con los Kalocenses…- Ash bufó- y necesito refuerzos….nos vemos en Pokey en 30 minutos?

Estoy cerca- Brock abrió la puerta de su auto- salgo en tu ayuda.

Gracias- Ash colgó y el auto se detuvo, un camión allí y Tobías esperando dejaban ver que todo estaba listo, solo faltaba Brock y empezaría el asunto.

Bien…- Tobías miro a Ash tomar su M4 y varias cargas para su arma, con su pistola y un par de granadas dentro de su chamarra café que recubría el chaleco antibalas que llevaba dentro, sus jeans gastados y sus zapatos café eran todo lo que Ash usaba- escuche que al fin D.D y tu están juntos- Sonrió el de la gabardina con jeans y un fusil AK en mano

Al Ketchum se le subieron los colores al rostro rio y miró hacia otro lado en un fallido intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

Kenny tiene las armas para el gran trabajo- Tobías informó a Ash- Clemont ya robó los códigos y Hackeará el sistema ese momento- prosiguió Tobías- Gary será el conductor, tenemos un Mercedes Benz de 4 plazas para la huida, el plan original eran 4 pero en uno damos los cinco…

Cinco?- Ash miro a Tobías- no seremos solo tu, yo y Kenny en el robo?

No- Tobías bufo- lamentablemente necesitamos un 4to pistolero…y ese amigo mío- rio Tobías- es el buen Brock…

Ash rio, era una locura en toda la palabra pero si con eso sacaba a su familia de allí podría llevarlo a cabo, no sonaba estúpido, arriesgado si, estúpido no.

Bueno..- Brock llegaba a pie y Tobías le lanzó un chaleco antibalas al dueño de una camisa verde, con unos mezclilla café y botas- a trabajar.

1 hora más tarde ese día.

Es aquí…- Tobías aparcó su auto al frente la casa. Recubierta por ladrillo de 2 pisos, y una entrada resguardada con 5 guardias, la casa de Lysson imponía ante los 3 que preparaban sus fusiles para ingresar a la fuerza.

Desde Kanto con amor!- Gritó Ash y disparó contra los guardias que cayeron al suelo heridos, Tobías y Brock reforzaron los disparos contra los guardias que salían ante el sonido de las balas del grueso calibre, tomando cobertura contra el cerramiento que daba ingreso al patio principal y Brock en la fuente del medio, empezó un cruce de fuego que a pesar del sonido no atraería la atención de la policía.

Alain nos compró tiempo- Brock disparó llevándose consigo un enemigo cuya humanidad azotó al intentar ingresar en el inmobiliario- pero sigo sin confiar en el Azulito!

Je- Tobías disparó contra el auto en el cual 3 guardias de Lysson intentaban en vano esconderse, pues el grueso calibre de la AK hirió a más de uno de ellos- somos dos.

Ash salió y mientras se movía disparó rápidamente al balcón principal derribando a 2 guardias que inertes cayeron rompiendo la varilla de madera y azotaron en un charco de sangre frente a la casa, seguido de Brock que se cubrió al lado de la puerta y Tobías que con rodilla en suelo estaba cubriendo la espalda de los 3 Ash disparó contra la puerta y unos gritos seguidos del azote contra el suelo con unas gotas de sangre revelaban que alguien infortunado estaba sosteniendo la puerta, pero de nada valió al no pensar en las balas del grueso calibre de la carabina M4 cruzarían la suave madera de caoba.

Un mal día para elegir ser héroe- Brock pateó la puerta e ingresaron a la estancia, un pasillo donde fueron recibidos por disparos de pistolas de bajo calibre, Glock de 9mm y uzis de disparo rápido, cubriéndose detrás de los muebles analizaron el asunto.

Gritos de desesperación por los guardias que caían víctimas de los certeros disparos de los 3 agresores revelaban que la defensa estaba en el límite, y retrocedieron dando paso a que los 3 se movieran entre los cadáveres, las piscas de sangre y los agujeros de bala, la batalla se prolongó por toda la casa, cocina dormitorios, baños y demás fueron limpiados de guardias, solo quedaban 5 que cubrían la entrada a la azotea pero no fueron rival a una granada del moreno achinado lanzada hábilmente con un rebote en la pared y dejando vía libre

Busquen las bayas de Iris- Ordenó Ash y ellos asintieron mientras apuntaban sus armas en alto para evitar sorpresas, Ash hizo lo mismo y al llegar a la puerta una ráfaga de balas que impactó el umbral lo hizo apegarse detrás de la pared adyacente a la puerta abierta por los disparos

Quien te crees que eres para ingresar así a mi casa?¡!- un desesperado Lysson disparó de nuevo mientras Ash cambiaba el cargador del arma.

Así recibes a tus invitados?¡- Grito Ash y otra ráfaga contra la puerta de la que salían astillas mientas se quebraba lentamente .

Traidor!- Lysson cambió el cargador de su Uzi y de nuevo otra ráfaga llegó contra la pobre puerta que se rompió dejando una pila de madera irreconocible de lo que antes fuese sándalo.

Tu fuiste muy lejos!- Ash salió y disparó contra la mano de Lysson mandando a volar su arma- debiste haber escuchado a Alain…

Tu crees que esa rata escurridiza te cuidará?- Lysson alzó sus manos mientras retrocedía- si me vendió a mi que soy su padre no dudará en hacerlo contigo

Ash siguió avanzando pero se detuvo, colgó por la correa del arma a su hombro y tomo su pistola quitándole el seguro le apuntó al peli naranja.

Ademas…- Lysson habló- no querrás que Alain vaya tras Dawn…..o si?!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ex soldado, que se molestó y decidió acabar con esto, nadie ni él ni Alain tocarían uno de los cabellos zafiros de Dawn.

Muere Punk!- Grito Ash dándole un balazo en la rodilla que obligó a Lysson a poner rodilla en suelo, y con otra bala en el pecho mandó su cuerpo hacia atrás que cayo por el barandal del segundo piso de la casa de ladrillo impactando el cofre del coche de Lysson , encendiendo su alarma.

Ash ingresó a la casa y del cuarto principal salían Tobías y Brock con una maleta en el hombro

Ten!- le lanzó Tobías la maleta y Ash la tomó colocándosela en el hombro y tomando su M4 salieron pero afuera uno de los taxis de Gary estaba con el dueño homónimo al volante.

Ash- habló Tobías- llévate eso a Daytona Center en Pokey, allí déjala….Brock sabe donde…

Y tu?¡- Habló el Ketchum al hermano de su novia subir al auto

Alguien tiene que hacer de sebo policial..- le giño el ojo- corran!

Y con Gary al volante salieron rumbo al lugar, aunque nadie preparó a Ash para lo que seguiría.

Al llegar ingresaron los 3 dentro del almacén donde de las sombras salió…

May?¡- Ash bajó su M4- que haces aquí?

Dame la bolsa Ash…- ella pidió fría y con unas gotas cayendo de sus ojos azules

Que?¡- Gary miró incrédulo la escena- Brock ella esta contigo?

No Gary Boy- Brock miró a la castaña- ella es la chica que hoy vino a ver a Calem….y resulta que Max Calem Balance es su hermano…cuando llegó a la ciudad lo encontré escapando de unos maleantes y lo rescaté con mis hermanos, se crio como uno más…solo tenía su ID pero…..era solo un niño y yo lo cuidé….pero ella- le señaló- es su verdadera hermana..

Dame las bayas Ash!- Grito ella entre sollozos- ahora

Y un movimiento de hélices alertó a Ash

Mierda!- apunto su M4 a May- Gary y Brock largo de aquí es la policía!

No te dejaré hermano!- Gary sacó su Glock.

No es tiempo de discutir corre!- Ash le grito a Gary que procesó el sacrifico de su primo y miro a Brock, cuando Ash cuidaba de otros nadie le cambiaría de parecer.

Yo estaré bien..- Ash sonrió triste A Gary- Ahora ve con Leaf…y protejan a Dawn….corran!

Así asintiendo y dolidos corrieron los dos amigos de Ash mientras May sacaba lentamente dos cosas de sus bolsillos.

No tiene por que ser así…- y el frio cañón de una colt se colocó en su frente

Ash recordó su tiempo con May, y empezó a dejar salir lagrimones mientras apuntaba su arma aun firme pero la duda pudo más.

Por que?- susurró el hombre mirando como igual ella lloraba mucho por lo que sucedía

Me prometieron encontrar a Max- ella respondió entre llanto sin bajar su arma- no sabes que es perder a un hermano!

Yo perdí a 12!- grito él temblando- y a ti…

Yo te quería Ash – ella grito igual entre lágrimas- dame las bayas…..no hagas esto más duro

Ash se rindió, entregó la caja y varios uniformados salieron para apuntarle y hacerle lanzar su arma, por su espalda, un hombre de cabello blanco con barba poblada y traje negro habló

Ash Ketchum…- Él hablo- bienvenido a Kalos! – y lo golpeó con la culata de su fusil lanzándolo al suelo, Ash antes de perder la conciencia pensó en su Dawn

Te amo…- susurró mientras perdía lentamente el conocimiento.

CONTINUARÁ.


	15. XIV Será

Viernes! Al fin!...bueno nunca hago nada pero igual XD. Hoy tenemos otro capítulo de este fic! Y mañana trabajo en " _El Diamante Y La Perla De La Guerra"._ Y, si tengo tiempo, el mismo día actualizo " _Vivo En El Mar"_.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz,** muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y les agradezco su preocupación amigo y amiga! Que tengan un buen fin de semana, un gran abrazo.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

 **Capítulo XV: Será**

La noche reinaba en la residencia Berlitz, en el cuarto superior del 2do piso, un cuartillo acogedor con una cama doble de sándalo, de sábanas blancas con cobertores rosados, en media parte y a su derecha la ventana, que daba al centro de los cuatro edificios, un claro parque de hierba corta donde los residentes podían descansar y convivir, pero ahora como el letargo del silencio nocturno y la luz de la luna revelaba que nadie estaba allí, en el cuarto una peli azul con ojos zafiro miraba desde su ventana la luna, tenía en su mano su teléfono celular y la angustia le exprimía el corazón, desde que su primer novio se le declaró la noche anterior y el mensaje suyo en la madrugada no sabía nada de él, aunque era tímida y respetaba la privacidad ajena, algo le indujo a llamarle, y cuando al 8vo timbrazo no hubo respuesta se dejó caer en la cama intentando vanamente dormir, se dio vueltas, abrazo, lanzo y volvio a tomar su almohada, se puso a escuchar música, pero nada le traía paz, hasta terminar como empezó, mirando la luna grande y llena desde la comodidad de su cuarto, odiaba la incertidumbre y cuando vives con hermanos cuya vida corre peligro en cada momento, te acostumbras a que cada día pueden llegar a tu puerta con malas noticias, eso marcó a la pequeña Berlitz, que desde niña el sonido del timbre le pone la piel de gallina, y a su madre igual, el estrés a veces le pasaba factura y eso le había vuelto tímida en cierto punto y desconfiada de algunas personas, a pesar de que Ash se ganó su confianza y cariño siendo como es y no al fingir ser otro, para ella el había echo cosas malas, pero lo quería y nunca dejaría de amarle, si aceptó a Ash como su pareja era con todo, por sus victorias y perdidas, con sus temores y defectos, y así mismo Dawn sabía que Ash la había aceptado. Su agonía al mirar por la ventana seguía y seguía, era un letargo largo de incertidumbre y malos presentimientos.

En Algún Lugar De Isla Tirant…

Despierta!- un adulto mayor, cuyo cabello y frondosa barba y ojos azules intimidaban, su chaleco táctico y su uniforme grabado como ICK, mientras en una silla detenido y solo con un débil destello del foco sobre su cabeza, estaba nuestro protagonista, su M4 sobre la mesa del frente y su Colt igual, estaba desarmado y recobraba el conocimiento de a poco con las leves bofetadas del canoso adulto.

No tienes que repetirlo- Ash bufó abriendo los ojos y sonriendo sarcástico, se le daba el estar atado- deberías lavarte la jodida boca

Al fin- May llegó con un vaso de agua y se lo dio de beber- ten….

Ash miró el vaso y alzó su ceja, al mirar a May vio sus ojos, el iris celeste estaba rodeado de color rojo de tanto llorar, Ash simplemente suspiró, si Gary hubiera estado perdido y hacer algo así fuera la única solución, probablemente abría echo lo mismo, entendía a May, y desde antes de caer noqueado ya todo estaba disculpado.

Tranquilo- May le soltó de las cuerdas y le abrazó- yo lo siento tanto!

No tienes de que- Ash le sonrió

Bonito- aplaudió el veterano – ahora déjame presentarme….soy el CEO de ICK….Serbal Carruso…

Bien por ti mal por mi- Ash profirió apoyándose en May para mantenerse en pie.

Mira chico listo ICK es Inteligencia Central De Kalos, y tu trasero está en la mira.- el miro molesto a Ash- a no ser…

Y porque me vas a encerrar?!- Molesto Ash preguntó

Bien- Serbal tomó una carpeta y dio lectura

Ash Bellic Ketchum, Posesión de armas, trafico de bayas silvestres, disturbios públicos, manejo sin permiso, estación ilegal en Kalos, asesinato bajo pago….debo seguir?!

Je!- Ash miró al tipo y le sonrió a May- hiciste bien tu trabajo…

Ash lo siento mucho- May estaba sinceramente arrepentida

Balance ya acabaste aquí- Serbal habló- puedes tomar a Max y largarte de Kalos….

May solo sonrió con lágrimas pero Ash le dio un beso en la frente- cuídate May, gracias por tu apoyo y el tiempo…espero algún día volverte a ver.

Gracias Ash- ella le abrazó para separarse y marcharse soltando una sonrisa se dijeron un hasta luego, pues el adiós es permanente.

Es una buena chica- Habló Serbal

No debes repetirlo lo sé- Ash sonrió- dime realmente….que deseas de mí?!

Tu ayuda- habló el veterano- el líder del BIK, Sycamore busca a dos candidatos que tienen papeles en mi contra, elimina a los 2 y luego tráeme la evidencia, los eliminaras por separado y eliminaré tu expediente.

Bueno- Ash pensó que ya estaba metido en esto y no había más que seguir, y sin el expediente podía pirarse con Dawn a iniciar de cero por primera vez sin peso, pero pediría la eliminación cuando hagan el trabajo del banco con su "familia".- pero quiero algo aparte…..cuando elimine al segundo te diré cuando eliminar mi expediente…y el de los que lleve conmigo.

Lleves?-Serbal se desubicó con la afirmación de Ash- acaso no….?

No lo haré solo- sonrió Ash- el primer trabajo sí…y por paga de ese….localizarás a Paul Hurten…- sonrió con malicia.

Echo-Serbal miro a Ash- y en el segundo?!

Borraras nuestro expediente…de mi y de todos los que ayuden….- Sentenció Ash y a Serbal le gusto la idea.

Bien- serbal habló-me gusta la idea…

Gracias….pero debes esperar un poco…tengo cosas que hacer y luego me ocuparé del primer candidato….- Ash sonrió

Busca en internet la plataforma Abogados Por Paz- Serbal dijo- allí te podrás presentar como "abogado" y lo sacarás de este mundo- sonrió Serbal- te llamaré cuando tenga datos de donde se esconde el segundo.

Bien- Ash tomó sus armas y se dispuso a salir pero

Y Ash- Serbal le sonrió- y…. _velcome to Kalos, to je jednak starom maticom (bienvenido a Kalos, es igual a la vieja madre patria)_

La cara de Ash al escuchar el idioma natal de su madre patria, era asombro puro, ni el mismo Gary podía recordar con tanta fluidez el Serbio propio de su natal lugar.

 _Veoma slican ( muy parecido)_ – Ash dejó la instancia y la media noche reinaba en el cielo de Kalos, estaba en el muelle, su auto estaba afuera y el cansancio le pasaba factura pero no siempre todo era dormir para Ash, su teléfono sonó

Ash?- preguntó el hombre del otro lado.

Alain?- Ash reconoció la voz

Ya tengo tu dinero….reúnete conmigo en el muelle 4, te esperó- le colgó

Y otra llamada que Ash atendió

Ash!- Gritó Clemont

Clemont que sucede?- Ash se asombró por la preocupación de su rubio amigo.

Fui que alivio- el rubio suspiro aliviado- Brock y Gary ya dejarán de estar preocupados…..ademas me enteré que estas negociando con Alain…

Si….me debe una paga- Ash contestó aliviado de que su primo y su mejor amigo estuvieran bien

No confío en ellos….- Clemont habló- vas a ir a recibir la paga ahora?

Sí….- Ash estaba seguro de que Clemont no estaba bromeando

Voy contigo, te cubro las espaldas, espérame en la parte posterior del muelle 4?

Gracias Clemont te esperó- Ash empezó a caminar mientras Clemont hacia lo propio.

En La Residencia Berlitz.

La puerta sonó y Dawn bajó inmediatamente a mirar quien llegaba

Tobby!- Dawn abrazó a su hermano mayor

Hey D.D- Tobías suspiró- como estas?

Esta bien Ash?!- Dawn no dudo en preguntar y dejó a Tobías de piedra- no les paso nada a ustedes?

Que nos va a suceder?- rio Tobías nervioso

Dawn le miro molesta y le llevó a la sala donde encendió la tv y para sorpresa…

" _hoy isla colonial se viste de luto, el líder de la banda de actividades ilícitas Lysson Ratt, fue asesinado en un asalto a su residencia en punta residencial, en la cual toda su guardia privada perdió la vida, 3 sospechoso abandonaron el lugar, la policía se niega a buscar a los asesinos debido a que la vida de Lysson tenía una recompensa y, al ser un criminal perdió sus derechos como ciudadano, las calles se tornan algo seguras declaró el oficial Kenny Berlitz, en otras noticias Kanto reaviva su economía cuando el presidente Samuel…"_ Dawn apagó la tv.

Bueno…- Tobías pasó saliva y esperaba el regaño de su hermana, pero su sorpresa fue verla tranquila y sonreír a una foto en su mano de todos ellos y su madre

Se que mamá fallecerá- sonrió triste ella- y te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mí y tu ayuda a Ash.

Se abrazaron y lloraron juntos

Pero…- Dawn sonrió- cuando mamá se vaya y todos debamos huir luego de su trabajo en el central….no pierdas el contacto…

Nunca dejaría a mi hermana a la deriva…- Tobías sonrió- y sé que Kenny y Lyra tampoco….y Ash y tú también se que serán felices…

Tu crees?- ella miró algo sonrojada al soñar una vida con su amado Ash.

Si algo sé de Ash- sonrió Tobías- es que nadie jode a los suyos…

Gracias hermano- Dawn sonrió

Hey gente!- entro Kenny y abrazo a Tobías- que bien que estés a salvo…

Gracias a ti- Sonrió Tobías- y tu distracción

Los 3 hermanos se abrazaron mientras una anciana miraba la escena desde las sombras..

Ya es hora- susurró la anciana retirándose del lugar.

 _En el muelle 3._

Un sedan negro llegaba y de el bajaba un rubio con un rifle mosin nangar de mira telescópica y cerrojo.

Bien amigo- Clemont le sonrió sacando una AK y colgándola en su espalda- entra…escuche que los Ratt planeaban balear a alguien

Ash pasó saliva y sonrió, en Kalos conoció buena gente, Clemont, Dawn, Brock, Leaf y May. Eran buenas personas en un mundo malo.

"el amor de Dawn me protegerá"- pensó Ash mientras Clemont se colocaba detrás del auto y tomaba cobertura por la parte abierta de la puerta principal dejando ver adentro solo unas luces, Ash ingreso con cautela pero su sorpresa fue cuando.

Que bien volverte a ver Ashy- rio un peliblanco mientras Alain estaba su lado

Así que le robaste a mi amigo….Steven eh Ash?- rio Alain

Que demonios…? Alain….me vendiste?!- Gritó Ash mientras sacaba su M4.

Yo no haría eso- Alain chasqueo los dedos y se encendió la luz revelando a varios hombres armados apuntando- si fuera tu

Ash…cuando vas a aprender?- rio Steven- no puedes huir de tu pasado….oh! Pensante que enamorarte de la hermana de los de Sinooh salvaría tu trasero?

Ash miro a Alain reír- tu me vendiste rata asquerosa!

No me convertí en el líder de los Ratt juntándome con don nadie como tu- Alain se dio la espalda- y traicionaste a mi amigo , asesinaste a mi padre…

Tu me ordenaste!- grito eufórico Ash mientras Clemont apuntaba al peligro más cercano y se preparaba para el disparo.

Si mueres quedamos a mano- Steven le dio la espalda- mátenlo….ven Alain te invito un café de esos que tanto te gustan…

Antes que empezara el cruce de fuego Ash se lanzó detrás de un montón de piezas de acero y el disparo de Clemont derribó al enemigo más cercano, el cruce de fuego dejaba a Ash atrapado pues en la parte Superior 2 pasillos, uno a izquierda y otro a derecha estaban llegando disparos de Uzi y markov, además de que Ash intentaba disparar pero no conseguía una ventana, Alain y Steven se iban dejando al Ketchum atrapado

Ash!- gritó Clemont y le lanzó el mosin nangat que Ash tomo- tiene una bala mata a uno!

Y así para Ash al salir de su cobertura mientras los enemigos caían presos de las balas del AK de Clemont el tiempo estaba lento, tenía una bala y a Alain o Steve para presa, contuvo el aliento para estabilizar el disparo, uno….dos….tres….y bang! El grueso calibre del fusil salió disparado y un grito de dolor acallado fue todo lo que resonó en el almacén.

En La Residencia Berlitz

A todas las unidades, una supuesta balacera en el almacén del muelle 4, el más cercano investigar, se supone que un inmigrante de Kanto esta allí cambio- el comunicador de Kenny resonó y al cruzar miradas con Dawn y Tobías sabían una cosa

ASH!- grito Dawn mientras Kenny tomaba la llamaba

Aquí Berlitz, investigo yo cambio- respondió mientras tomaba su escopeta de bombeo y Tobías su AK miraron a Dawn llorar en el sofá

Tranquila…- su hermano Kenny le sonrió- lo traeremos a salvo…

En el Muelle

Un matón pego el grito en el cielo.

Mató a ¡

Continuara.


	16. XVI Ese Alguien Especial

Martes, si mis capítulos salen cortos pueden culpar a mi ex que se le a dado por escribirme =(. Pero yo tengo responsabilidades con ustedes gente así que capítulo!

 _El Desván De Los Reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** por eso se llama "la vida es complicada" xD jaja espero te diviertas y gracias por tu apoyo, un abrazo mi buen amigo!.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA**

 **CAPÍTULO XVI: Ese Alguien Especial.**

Maldita sea cayo…- pero el matón no pudo terminar pues cayo preso de una de las balas de la AK de Clemont, mientras Ash colocaba el rifle por la correa en su espalda y preparaba su M4.

Calla perro!- Clemont se cubrió al lado de Ash detrás de una pila de acero de construcción, juntos disparaban en cortas ráfagas mientras los gritos de dolor llegaban desde el otro lado

Tus amigos son….divertidos- Clemont dijo para molestar mientras una ráfaga de balas caía contra el acero que hacía de su protección

Ni que lo digas...- Ash dio un suspiro y disparó contra otro enemigo que azotaba su humanidad sin vida contra el suelo.

 _Mientras Tanto…_

Un auto patrulla salía disparado hacia el lugar del acontecimiento, donde al llegar recibieron disparos contra el auto, obligando al castaño y al peli azul a cubrirse con el auto.

Aquí Berlitz- informó Kenny al comunicador- enemigos se niegan a rendirse y escapan en la perimetral, yo investigo envía alguien a que detenga una..- miro a un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado subir a la parte trasera de una furgoneta con un dragón anaranjado.- una furgoneta, tiene un dragón anaranjado estampado, yo reviso aquí…

Entendido central en persecución- cortaron la comunicación a Kenny que miro a Tobías, él peli azul solo asintió y saliendo de su cobertura empezó otra danza de fuego afuera, si los hermanos Berlitz eran tachados de algo, era de excelentes trabajando juntos, en cuestión de minutos se abrieron paso y llegaron hasta la puerta donde un cuerpo sin vida con cabellera platinada estaba allí

Ash se cargo a Steven Rock! – Tobías miro incrédulo al muerto.

Y como sabes que fue Ash…?- inquirió su hermano abriendo fuego con su escopeta contra los pocos que quedaron dentro

Tobías solo le hizo un además de que escuche…y para sorpresa..

Mátenlo! Mato a Steven!- otro matón que cayo preso de los disparos de la arma de Tobías

Kenny asintió y con su arma en mano entró matando al ultimo que intentaba escapar, mientras Ash y Clemont salían de cobertura.

Vaya….- Kenny miró a su "cuñado"- no sabía que se conocían...

Tsk- bufó Ash mirando a su amigo rubio reír- gracias…

No lo menciones ahora pírense la poli estará aquí pronto-Kenny

Y tu? – pregunto el rubio

Alguien tiene que rendir cuentas a la central- señaló su placa

Solo por ahora- rio Tobías

Ya corran- habló y Ash con Tobías y Clemont salieron por la puerta de atrás.-

Tobías y Ash fueron por su auto, mientras Clemont escapó lejos con el suyo, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la zona el teléfono de Ash sonó

Ash Ketchum…- un irónico Alain habló primero- que mal que no estés entre los cuerpos del almacén…

Maldita rata- Ash estaba molesto y Tobías manejaba- que quieres?

Solo informarte….- otra vez esa risa irónica- que el buen Gary decidió hacernos una visita….pues su casa…."ardió" cuando llegamos.

Cruzaste la línea Alain!- Ash ordenó con señas a Tobías el rumbo a su departamento-

Ya te pateé fuera de Bahía de Pallet…- rio un Alain- ahora solo debo patearte fuera de este mundo

Y colgó

Mierda!- Ash daba golpes al tablón del auto mientras Tobías llegó a una casa departamental donde salía humo negro.

Gary!- Ash gritó y bajo del auto seguido de Tobías que lo siguió, al entrar lo que antes era el pequeño departamento era solo un montón de humo negro y cosas quemadas irreconocibles…

Ash se dejó caer en el suelo, cuando eran pequeños juró cuidar de Gary, y ahora estaba en manos de Alain, sin pistas y con la mafia de los Ratt pisándole los talones, al agacharse halló una caja roja quemada un poco. Al estirar su mano y tomarla miró en su interior, un anillo de oro, que tenia grabado una G y una L..

Hoy iba a pedirle su mano- Tobías llegó y miro triste la escena mientras Ash se ponía en pie encerrando la caja- te iba a pedir ser su padrino.

Mierda Tobías- Ash y el peli azul salían del departamento y subían al auto, Ash le cedió el volante a Tobías- tenemos que encontrarlo!

Y como piensas hacer eso….diablos…- Tobías se detuvo, y la que antes era el edificio de Gary quemado y los autos dentro destruidos.

Ash se dejo caer contra el tablero del auto, ahora por su culpa Gary estaba sin nada, y Leaf en peligro, y una idea le cruzó la mente.

DAWN!- Ash se paso al volante mientras Tobías volvía a entrar al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

Y así los dos corrieron camino a casa de los de Sinooh, al llegar la cosa parecía bien, pero el auto con el dragón ahí obligó a Ash y Tobías a saltar del auto.

Dentro 3 tipos disparaban a discreción mientras que una señora mayor se retorcía en los brazos de su hija que lloraba asustada ante la muerte inminente.

Ash no dudo, sin aviso tenía ya la M4 lista y baleo al primero, el segundo recibió una bala en la cabeza y el 3ro cayó con un disparo en la pierna y otro en el brazo

Donde esta Gary!- gritó furioso Ash- habla!

El tipo literalmente se ahogaba en su sangre, solo pudo articular un susurro mientras abandonaba el mundo.

Anda y vete al carajo…- con una sonrisa burlona cayo muerto.

Tobías socorría a su madre pero ella solo pudo hablar mientras Ash se acercaba y con sus brazos rodeaba a Dawn mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

Kenny llego en ese instante y al mirar el desastre solo pudo acercarse mientras su madre se decidió a acariciar a su hija y tomar la mano de sus chicos.

Niños- ella rio entre sangre- ya es hora….

Mami..- Dawn lloro mas fuerte en el pecho de Ash quien obviamente estaba mal

Es mi culpa…- Ash cerró los ojos- maldita sea es mi jodida culpa!

No- habló la señora- yo tenia que irme de este mundo….estaba mal de corazón…y les debía algo de dinero….supongo que no podía huir para siempre..

Mamá…lamento no haber sido un buen hijo- Tobías soltaba unas lágrimas que impactaban contra el suelo pero la palma de su madre le detuvo.

Nunca…-Sonrió ella- nunca hubiera pedido mejores hijos que ustedes….y Shauna….los amo con todo mi corazón…y Ash

Miro al chico que se le acerco y ella le tomó la mano a Dawn entregándosela a Ash

Cuídala…y llénala de Amor- ella sonrió entre las lágrimas de Ash y Dawn

No es un adiós..- rio la señora- sino un hasta pronto

Cuídate mami- Dawn le sonrió entre lágrimas

Nunca te olvidaremos mamá- Kenny agacho la mirada

Nunca mami- Tobías cerro los ojos de su madre que ya nunca los volvería a abrir.

 **2 DIAS DESPUÉS.**

Hoy en el cementerio de isla Tirant 5 personas se encuentran enlutados, dándole el último adiós a su madre, suegra y mamá de su amiga respectivamente.

Con un terno negro y camisa de igual color estaba Ash abrazado a una Dawn con vestido negro y un sombrero negro de velo que estaba ya más tranquila, estaba acunada en el pecho del chico, estos dos días Ash a pasado con ella dándole su apoyo, el cual solo hizo que los hermanos de Dawn comprobaran que él era el indicado para cuidar de la pequeña D.D. Tobías no abandonaba su gabardina negra, y Kenny con su camisa negra abandonaban el lugar con Leaf, que estaba bajo el cuidado de Ash mientras buscaba a Gary, el cual, según Clemont no sería lastimado, hoy seria un día de sorpresas.

Dawn…- Ash se detuvo con ella frente al auto, todavía había niebla en el ambiente, pero Dawn le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas a lo que Ash le alzó el velo, ella ya estaba resignada y con Ash sobrellevarlo se le hizo mas facil

Si amor?- Dawn sonrojó al chico, casi nunca le daba apelativos de ese tipo y eso hizo que Ash supiera que hoy seria un gran día a pesar de los problemas.

Yo tengo algo para ti- le sonrió mientras tomaba la antigua alianza que Misty le regaló en su pueblo natal- quiero darte eso….porque eres tu con quien quiero compartir mi vida, se que ahora no es tiempo y no te obligo a matrimonio….pero quiero que ahora…vivas conmigo….quiero cumplirle la promesa a tu madre.

Ella lloraba de felicidad, si bien sabía que a Ash se le daba el don de las palabras sabía que esa alianza el la tenia prometido a alguien que fuera la mas especial para el, y ella hizo eco la promesa de que amaría a alguien nueva con todo de sí, y que felicidad para la chica que fuera ella la elegida. No tuvo que responder nada y se lanzó a los brazos de Ash mientras un beso sellaba todo, sus hermanos estaban mas que contentos de saber a quien le entregaban su hermana, y Leaf miraba feliz al primo de su novio cumplir una de sus metas, encontrar a ese alguien especial.

Para Ash todo era alegre, si bien Gary no daba señales, sabia que lo encontraría, y ahora ya tenia un piso mejor en el lugar de Pokey donde vivirían momentáneamente, cuando acabe con Alain buscaría a Drew, luego acabaría con los objetivos para Serbal y por ultimo el bando, luego de eso se iría con Dawn a….(que sugieren gente?, algún lugar que crean mejor para ellos?) Aun no sabia donde pero con ella todo le parecía mejor.

Dawn..- Ash acabó el beso y le sonrió- Leaf te llevará a nuestro piso….vayan con cuidado y ..- miro a sus cuñado- podrían cuidarlas hasta llegar allá?

Los dos rieron, en esos días Ash era como el hermano que deseaban haber tenido, frío y peligroso como él solo pero tierno y preocupado por los que quería.

Vale- Kenny sonrió- pero ahora es tu mujer…

Los aludidos se sonrojaron mucho, aunque Dawn tenia una duda

Y a donde iras?- ella quería saber y temía por su seguridad

A un cibercafé, buscaré al primer objetivo y luego….iré a visitar a Drew…- hizo una mueca que Dawn comprendía, pero ella no iba a dejarlo solo

Me voy contigo- le dijo decidida- Leaf, empaca tu y Kenny por favor- miro a su hermano- mis cosas guárdalas y mándalas con Leaf..

Tobías miro a su hermana, ya no era una bebé, aunque le doliera tenía que dejarla ir y cuando miro a Kenny sabían que eso no tenia discusión.

Leaf toma mi auto- Dawn le pasó las llaves mientras Ash le abría la puerta del suyo- nos vemos allá!

Todos se despidieron mientras que Ash y Dawn dialogaban de cosas tribales hasta llegar al cibercafé, Ash abrió la pagina que le mandó Serbal y redacto su curriculum, y como era de esperarse eso sorprendió a su novia.

Ash..- ella lo miró y él le sonrió dándole un tierno beso- en verdad tanto?

Si- contesto apenado- me preparé mucho….aunque no lo digo públicamente, ahora leamos a ver como quedó

Ambos empezaron la lectura del curriculum.

" _Nombre: Aston Bellic Ketchum_

 _Edad: 30 años._

 _Ciudad natal: Pueblo Paleta, región Kanto._

 _Idioma(s): Español, Serbio._

 _Educación_

 _Escuela Militar de Kanto_

 _Colegio Cien Fuegos con Ciencias Humanas_

 _Universidad estatal de Ciudad Celeste_

 _Pos grado , Universidad Central de Pueblo Boceto, Kalos_

 _Maestría, Universidad de Ciencias Humanas Hooen, Pueblo Carmín_

 _Títulos y certificados_

 _Doctor en Leyes, Kanto._

 _Abogado y defensor penal especialidad en Asesinato, crimen organizado, trafico e inmigración._

 _Maestría en defensa penal de leyes inter regionales._

 _Certificado de mejor estudiante, Kanto, Kalos, Hooen._

 _Militar Capitán, unidad Perla en Kanto, ejercito rojo._

 _Capitán del equipo de tiro, Hooen_

 _Experiencia._

 _Soldado revolucionario en Kanto._

 _3 años como abogado en Kanto, 1 en alta mar ayudando en casos de inmigración._

 _Servicio como cuerpo de paz en Sinooh_

 _Asociado en Oak y Ketchum, abogados._

Al terminar la quijada de Dawn estaba abierta y Ash la cerró delicadamente

Amor- le devolvió el carmín a sus mejillas

Enserio estudiaste tanto!- abrazó ella a su novio, siempre quiso alguien preparado como pareja y tenía allí a Ash que solo le faltaba un PhD.- vaya….un segundo…ya estuviste en Kalos?

El le sonrió- me becaron de Kanto a Kalos…y de Kalos a Hooen..- rio el y ella lo imitó

Mandar!- Ash dio click y salió dado de la mano de Dawn.

Pero su teléfono los detuvo ya dentro del auto, era Clemont con un SMS

Delarose en casa- simplificó el rubio mientras Ash tomaba la Glock y Dawn lo miraba, le puso la mano en su mejilla y el azul de su mirada veía el alma de Ash

No mas venganza Ash…- ella le miro y Ash se detuvo, ella ahora era su responsabilidad, pero también aquellos 12 chicos lo eran…

Solo quiero respuestas..- Ash le sonrió y ella no le iba a impedir un Deseo de tanto tiempo, el auto ya estaba camino y al llegar, la casa era pequeña, dos pisos con pocos cuartos, al tocar el timbre

Buenos días…señor!- una niña peliverde le tomó por sorpresa a Ash- que desea?

Ash y Dawn cruzaron miradas, Dawn le infundió confianza aferrando su agarre a la mano derecha de Ash

Busco a Drew…- afirmó un seco Ash

Espere- ella le sonrió y gritó para adentro

Papi te busca un señor!- ella corrió dentro y a la puerta llego el llamado

Si…que dese…..tu!- Drew sacó una pistola y Ash lo imitó apuntándose con el frio metal a la cabeza

Así recibes a tu capitán?!- Ash miró a Dawn y ella se alejó un poco- maldito traidor!

Que sucede…DREW!- una rubia alarmada gritó y escondió a su niña- que quiere?!

Busco respuestas…- Ash miro a Drew, igual de alto, camisa verde y pantalones jean- tu nos vendiste?

Que?- Drew bajo el arma igual que Ash- tu lo hiciste!

Ash dejo ir un largo suspiro, su trabajo para encontrar a Drew le llevó al lugar incorrecto, Drew era soberbio pero no mentía

No…- soltó Ash guardando la pistola- llevo buscando a quien lo hizo

Que?!- Drew guardó la suya- sabes que…pasa..

DREW!- su esposa le regaño- no pensaras en…

Bianca.- Habló el peli verde- mucho tiempo llevo queriendo cerrar esa parte de mi pasado…- miro a Ash y estos pasado la tensión se sonrieron- pasa…."capitán".

Ella es Bianca mi esposa..- señalo a la rubia que asintió- y esta princesa….es Dana mi hija..

Ella es Dawn- sonrió Ash señalando a la chica que le abrazó el brazo- mi novia…

Drew puso cara de no creer, el golpe de cuando murió Misty fue duro para Ash, y ahora al mirar a Dawn vio la alianza de matrimonio que Ash juraba que solo le daría a alguien en demasía especial

Entren…- invito Bianca algo recelosa, y quien no lo estaría si alguien apunta a tu cónyuge con un arma.

Ash contó todo lo que hizo, y Drew sonrió pues Ash no era a quien buscaban dejando solo a uno…Paul.

Pero…- Ash miró a Drew- como terminaste aquí?

Como todos – rieron los presentes menos la niña que fue enviada a jugar arriba- un barco…y un deseo de empezar de cero…, viaje por Hooen y Unova donde conocí a Bianca, ella viajo conmigo por Sinooh y al llegar a Kalos….bueno. El resto es historia.

Y Paul?- preguntó Ash y el ambiente se puso algo pesado, no por el presente sino por el peso del pasado, hasta que Drew habló.

Escuche que esta oculto por Hooen…- bufó Ash y Drew prosiguió- pero con la misma escuche que te uniste a un circo y vendías palomitas…

Dawn rio mientras Ash tenia una gota en la cabeza, era algo raro pero al final Drew era sincero, no tenía nada que hacer allí excepto desearle suerte al chico, se puso en pie y sonrió algo triste

Cuídate Drew…- Ash le extendió la mano y el peliverde la apretó

Ash…..ya no vivas en el pasado…tienes a alguien a tu lado…- Aconsejó Drew

Red no me hubiera dejado ir..- sonrió triste Ash- adiós Drew…Dawn vamos..

En el auto ni Ash y Dawn decían nada, ella tenía una duda y decidió soltarla

Quien es Red?- preguntó ella y Ash detuvo el auto cerca de Pokey, y la miro con lágrimas en los ojos

Red Kenneth Ketchum era mi hermano menor- el le miro triste- murió en esa emboscada…

Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, y Ash que nunca lloró a su hermano lloro con Dawn, ella lo conocía y apretó su agarre mientras le acariciaba el cabello, los minutos pasaron y al fin con Ash calmado Dawn le miro tan tiernamente que ese peso de su corazón tenía que irse…

Cuéntame- ella preguntó como leyendo la mente de Ash

Ese día…jamás lo olvidaré

/ FLASH BACK/

Pueblo Paleta estaba arrasado por el fuego, pocas casas se mantenían en pie, una de ellas de dos pisos, quemada sin techo y con paredes de cemento tenía oculto a un pelotón rebelde, la famosa unidad Perla, a cargo del brillante capitán Ash Ketchum.

15 jóvenes se movían entre los escombros sin hacer ruido, a la cabeza 2 rubios daban la señal de moverse

Tranquilo Shawn- Ash le miro serio- no debemos exponernos mucho y Dan cuida la retaguardia

Armados con 2 AK asintieron mientras Ash y demás entraban a la casa en medio de la plaza, cerca de donde supuestamente llegaría el general Tierno a cargo del asedio a Paleta.

Red…- El capitán llamó a su hermano menor, de cabellera corta negra, con un traje militar y una M4 moreno con z mas pequeñas en las mejillas- cuida la parte trasera

Hermano estoy cansado de cuidar siempre la parte trasera déjame ayudarte

Bien…- Ash asintió discutir con su hermano no servía- vigila, cuando llegue Sycamore avisas.

Red asintió y tomando el Mosin Nangat que dejo su hermano se colocó entre los escombros oculto esperando…como todo buen francotirador.

Bien- Ash se dirigió a su equipo- Drew, Shawn, Mijaíl y Samuel…cuiden la parte sur, Paul, Grey, Dan la ruta de escape, Mike, Trev, Ken, Mayer, Tanner y Collins al frente…cuando llegue Tierno no debemos dejar que escape

Todos se movieron, el tiempo pasó pero el sonido de un auto puso en alerta al equipo que escondidos miraban todo y Red le pasó el rifle a su hermano mayor, lo que no sabían era que ese seria la ultima vez que se verían

Del aire dos helicópteros dejaron caer a 2 pelotones, de un auto lav armado con una torrera otro pelón y Tierno desde el auto habló

Sabemos que están allí!- gritó por el alto parlante

Todo el equipo se puso en sobre aviso y Ash puso en mira tratando de ver a Sycamore…

Si se rinden- continuó Tierno- habrá piedad.

Todos sabían que mentía pero tenían oportunidad, los pelotones estaban en formación circular, solo que nadie delate la posición

Y por el aire voló una bengala de rojo color, los pelotones empezaron a disparar contra la casa, los primeros en caer fueron Ken, Mayer, Trev y Mike, seguidos de una explosión que mando por los aires a Collins, Dan y Grey que llegaban como apoyo, la masacre diezmó al equipo, Ash tomó el rifle intentando un disparo pero el arma del helicóptero se le adelantó en cámara lenta Ash intentaba dar al piloto, pero el arma se movía rápido y salieron disparados los proyectiles, en el segundo piso estaban por impactar a Ash, aunque fue lanzado mientras un cuerpo cubría las balas

RED!- Gritó Ash mientras su hermano estaba inerte en el piso, con furia se levanto y apuntó el mosin nangat, Tierno para su suerte alzó su cabeza y la bala del rifle perforó su cráneo, un disparo de un tanque mandó a Ash hacia abajo atrás y lo lanzó por la ventana, al caer entre visiones borrosas pudo ver a Drew correr tocándose las costillas y al otro lado Paul caminaba por otro lugar.

/ FIN FLASH BACK/

Y cuando desperté estaba enterrado en escombros…- acabó Ash

Te amo- firmemente Dawn miró a Ash- y nunca más volverás a estar solo y acorralado…

Un beso tierno devolvió a Ash su paz, Dawn era su Ángel que lo aceptaba con todos sus defectos y su pasado.

El teléfono de Ash le trajo al mundo y al abrir el SMS

Dile hola y adiós a tu primo Atta. Alain

Su primo detenido y amarrado en una silla era todo lo que necesito para mirar a Dawn y darle el volante, al mirar la dirección del SMS

Pokey…- susurró y llamó un taxi, Dawn se bajo y con un abrazo le beso con mucho amor

Tráelo de vuelta…amor..- Dawn le dio otro beso y se marcó mientras Ash le dijo

Te amo…mucho- y ella le sonrió y se fue.

Un viaje algo largo, al llegar miró un auto de Dragón y lo siguió a pie, un almacén se erguía ante él, con su M4 en mano apuntó y con un grito anunció su llegada.

Nadie jode a mi familia!- gritó un colérico Ash mientras desde el techo una chica miraba el asunto

Hora de saldar deudas…- Ella tomó el rifle de precisión y apuntó listo para disparar

Contunuará


	17. XVII Cerrando Ciclos

Nas noshes! XD, que tal, hoy tenemos el cierre del segundo arco de este fic

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** eres muy perspicaz jaja pues hoy tenemos algo nuevo que leer ¿es canon el Luffy x Luffyko? XD un abrazo.

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** estas perdonada =) jaja no mentira muchas gracias por leer! ¿ya amarraste a Luffy? Jaja un abrazo amiga

A **Rosalina Estela,** Hola! Gracias de verdad me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los halagos, es bueno para mi autoestima amiga, un abrazo y espero que cada capítulo te siga divirtiendo!.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA**

 **CAPÍTULO XVII: Cerrando Ciclos**

Una semi estructura se alzaba entre la zona industrial abandonada del sector de Pokey, donde se armaba el cruce de fuego entre los restantes de una facción mafiosa del hijo de Lysson, Alain. A la puerta detrás de un auto negro encontramos a nuestro protagonista, que con una M4, una chamarra café de cuero, unos jeans negros y sus zapatos deportivos hacía frente a los disparos de variadas armas, desde fusiles hasta pequeñas pistolas, el almacén era grande, 2 pisos y varias cajas, paredes de metal y cemento que con el paso del tiempo ya estaban sucias, seguidas por los agujeros de bala que la contienda estaba dejando, mas alejados de el asunto, una mujer y 2 chicos estaban observando el cruce de fuego, la castaña de ojos azules tenía su acostumbrada vestidura roja, mientras que un chico de lentes, con camisa verde y pantalones cargo café tenía una AK en sus manos y una bolsa en su hombro. El ultimo era un moreno achinado de cabello alborotado, con su camisa manga corta verde y su chaleco café corto miraban la escena.

Bien…- La chica se acomodó con una rodilla en suelo y con la culata en el hombro tenía listo su primer objetivo- es hora de saldar deudas.

Los chicos por su parte eran absortos a la chica, ellos solo sonreían tristemente, los Balance dejarían juntos Kalos, May llevaría a Max devuelta a Hooen con ella.

Gracias- susurró el chico de lentes negros gruesos- por todos estos años…cuidar de mi, y darme una familia, gracias Brock, en verdad yo…- unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de su ojos, revelando que en verde era algo dura la situación.

Oye- Brock le alzo la cara y le sonrió- somos hermanos…no de sangre….pero de corazón…..cuídate Calem…

Max- el chico sonrió- prefiero Max…

Un disparo del rifle los puso en alerta, May movía rápidamente el cerrojo sacando es casquete de la bala gastada y Max se ponía a su lado con su pistola en alto, su ojo estaba cerrado para mayor precisión mientras Brock saltó hacia un contenedor y corrió cruzando la calle

Ya llego la caballería Ash!- el moreno dio disparos rápidos y tomó cobertura en un auto y las balas seguían llegando.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Ash estaba estupefacto- Dawn….¿te pidió que vinieras?

Na- el moreno sonrió y otra bala del rifle mató a alguien que disparaba contra Ash- May decidió echarte un cable antes de irse a Hooen con Calem….o Max….como prefieras llamarlo.

"May"- Pensó Ash y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sonaban los disparos del rifle y se acallaban los de los enemigos hasta que en un tiempo el silencio inundó el parqueadero del almacén abandonado, Ash miró a de donde salían las balas de May y allí la chica le estaba agitando la mano mientras cargaba el rifle en la otra.

Adiós May!- Ash hizo el ademán de agitar su mano para despedirse y ella lo imitó antes de marcharse.

Es una buena chica- dijo Brock cambiando el cargador de su AK

Una de las mejores…- contestó Ash y volvió a tener su M4 en alto preparada y con Brock entraron cuidadosamente al local, un barandal desde lo alto reveló una figura con un chaleco táctico y una Ametralladora de combate.

Bien….- Sonrió algo intranquilo el personaje de arriba- es hora de saldar cuentas.

Alain!- Ash le apuntó con la carabina- ¿Dónde esta Gary?

Hn- bufó Alain- aquí mismo….pero acabaste con muchos de mis hombres...demasiados…no somos tan diferentes

Brock tenía su AK en alto, un movimiento en falso y Gary desaparecía o ellos eran baleados.

Dime Ash- Preguntó Alain desde allí arriba- ¿a cuantos mataste? ¿solo hoy?!...tu no eres diferente de mi..

No Alain- Ash tenía aun el arma en alto- la diferencia es que tu eres una rata apestosa y yo el exterminador de plagas.

Sera una pena tener que mandarle a los de Sinooh tu cuerpo en partes- Alain apuntó la enorme ametralladora de un cargador monstruoso de 100 balas- en especial a la chica….¿Cómo se llama?...

Al Ketchum le tocaron una fibra sensible, Dawn lo había mantenido cuerdo en todo lo que Gary estaba desaparecido, y si le quitaban a Dawn de su lado Ash estaba más que seguro que iba a perder su rumbo.

Dawn- completó con una risita Alain- pobrecita….espero verle en tu funeral- y su arma escupió una gran ráfaga de balas de grueso calibre mientras Ash saltaba a su izquierda y Brock a su derecha quedando detrás cada uno de una columna de cemento que recibía las balas, mandando a volar pequeños trozos del material plateado oscuro despostillado de la estructura.

Dawn es mi vida- Ash salió y ahora él disparaba las balas del M4 mientras Alain se escondía arriba entre pilares- y no me iré sin ver tu sangre en el piso!

Que optimista!- Alain respondió desde su cobertura mientras corría a una nueva

Yo diría realista..- Gary sorprendió a todos y salió algo magullado pero tenía una Uzi entre manos y saltando del segundo piso aterrizó y rodo en el suelo corriendo donde Ash y lanzando su humanidad por la ventana de un despacho donde los primos se escondía de las balas enemigas ,mientras Brock corría a otro lado y Alain disparaba como loco contra todo lo que se movía

Ash cuando ya estaban a salvo abrazó a su primo que le devolvió el gesto

Acabemos con ese idiota- Gary tomó su cobertura y Ash a su lado.

¿Cómo en casa?- susurró Gary

Como en casa..- completo Ash mientras recargaban sus armas preparándose para eliminar un problema de la lista

 _MIENTRAS TANTO._

Dawn!- Leaf salía a recibir a su amiga mientras ella llegaba a lo que sería su nueva casa con Ash, un pequeño departamento al lado de el de Leaf y Gary- bienvenida….¿y Ash?

Dawn le sonrió algo triste pero debía decirle a Leaf, ella al final era la novia de Ash y Leaf era indirectamente ya su familia

Fue a traer a Gary a casa…- dijo Dawn y Leaf inmediatamente se lanzó en un abrazo entre sollozos, Dawn tambien estaba triste, pero a la vez tenía algo de felicidad.

Cuando vuelva Gary- dijo la peli zafiro- todos seremos una familia…los Oak y los Ketchum….- Dawn abrazó a Leaf- ahora tu y yo tenemos que ser fuertes….Ash y Gary eligieron su camino, es duro pero la vida lo es, y nosotras estaremos con ellos siempre, sin importar que tan malo sean las situaciones- ella se sonrojó al máximo- pues el amor es así..

Disculpa- la puerta estaba entre abierta y de ella unos ojos azules miraban dentro y tocaban suavemente para pedir permiso- ¿Tú eres Dawn?

¿May?!- Leaf miro a su amiga en el umbral de la puerta y no dudo en ponerse en pie y tomar una Glock que guardaba Gary en el velador de su cama- como te atreves?!

No vine a pelear Leaf- May ingresó con calma pero jugaba con sus dedos- vine a hablar con Dawn..

¿tu eres May?- Dawn sonrió como siempre- un gusto, soy Dawn, Ash me contó muchas cosas lindas de ti…

Leaf y May quedaron de piedra, la castaña se dio un leve pellizco para volver en sí, técnicamente ella le entregó al federal a Ash en bandeja de plata, y aun así, la caballería de Ash sobrevivía a todo y mantenía su opinión positiva de ella.

Por favor- May hizo una pequeña reverencia- cuida mucho de Ash! El es un ser humano increíble, por favor…

Dawn notó esas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la castaña, y le sonrió pues ella no le tenía malicia o algo, May estaba en una situación mala, donde Ash fue un daño colateral.

Debo agradecerte- Dawn le contestó alegre- sin ti no hubiera conocido a Ash, no me hubiera enamorado y ahora mismo estaría sola, gracias May.

Las chicas se miraron y se sonrieron, Leaf simplemente estaba estupefacta por la forma noble de Dawn, una dama tímida pero educada.

De nada supongo- May rio- por favor hazlo muy feliz….se lo merece.

No May- Dawn respondió- él no solo se lo merece, el lo necesita y te prometo que siempre estaré para Ash.

Se que así será- May se dio la vuelta y camino ya sin esa carga en su espalda- adiós Dawn, Leaf.- May salió de la estancia sonriendo feliz de saber que Ash estaría en buenas manos, él se merecía paz y tranquilidad.

"Dawn Ketchum" – pensó la peli zafiro al mirar la alianza que Ash le regaló, amarilla con un corazón delineado con oro, algo vieja pero para ella perfecta, Ash estaba cerca de dejar su pasado atrás

Señora Ketchum…- dijo en un susurro sonrojada a tope- que bien suena

 _ALMACÉN EN POKEY._

Quieto!- grito Alain disparando contra un Ash que corría a toda velocidad para lanzarse detrás de una maquinaria, los 3 se las habían ingeniado para atrapar a Alain contra la ventana que daba al mar, sin que este lo notara, Ash tenía el frente, Gary algo adolorido cubría la salida lateral y Brock cerraba el paso en la otra, todos detrás de cobertura en la sala de maquinaria.

Ya quietos!- grito Alain disparando en 180 grados, mientras Ash al fin pudo divisar sin problemas su pierna

Una bala sorda salió del cañón del casi vacío M4 de Ash, con tiempo lento corrió y mientras Alain se arrodillaba tratando de volver le puso un golpe en la cara con la culata de su arma lanzándole al suelo y pateó la ametralladora de combate del chico hijo de Lysson.

Ya basta!- Ash lanzó su M4 y empezó a golpear a Alain mientras Gary era apoyado en Brock para poder caminar.

Ash no se cansaba, y daba golpes mientras Alain reía como loco en el suelo, Gary al fin llego con su primo y lo detuvo

Ash…- Gary le colocó su mano en su hombro

No Gary!- Ash lo miró furioso- no me detendrás ahora!

No…- Gary sonrió con malicia y colocó la punta de su arma en la frente de Alain- ahora es nuestro turno…

Y sin previo aviso, las 16 balas del cargador estándar perforaron el cráneo de Alain sin darle oportunidad.

Ya acabo…- Gary cerro sus ojos y objeto del cansancio se dejo caer pero fue sujetado por Ash y Brock mientras miraban el ocaso por la ventana que daba al mar.

Si Gary- le sonrió a su primo en el suelo- ya acabo…..

Vamos Ash- Brock con Ash llevaron en hombros al buen Gary por el suelo mientras dejaban atrás al muerto Alain, entre cadáveres de quienes antes fuesen su gran organización criminal.

3 Días Después…

La noche bañaba una sala en el área departamental, 4 personas estaban presentes riendo mientras merendaban (cenaban). Un azabache de z en las mejillas, una peli zafiro que comía delicadamente, y dos castaños riendo a todo dar

Y Así!- Habló Gary entre risas- Ashy Boy y yo tuvimos que correr cuadras cuando robamos una salchicha

Todos rieron mientras la merienda seguía

Un segundo..- Ash hizo memoria- Tu no me pagaste la apuesta de que sí era salchicha!

Aunque no sepas diferenciar- Dawn le limpió la mejilla- te amo Ash…

Cof cof mangoneado…- susurro Gary pero Leaf le dio un leve tirón de orejas.

Garrett Oswald Oak que te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena!- el aura asesina de Leaf saco una gota a Ash y Dawn.

Decías?- Ash preguntó su primo- Garrett?

Que me digas Gary!- el mencionado lloraba de forma cómica

Y las risas inundaron el lugar, con ese cabo suelto, Los Oak, Los Ketchum y los Berlitz solo tenían un ultimo escalón , el cierre en Kalos.

Continuará


	18. XVIII Solo, Nunca Más

Hey mundo! Aquí Julio con capítulo nuevo, estaba releyendo mi fic, y me di cuenta de que quiero profundizar en la relación y sentimientos internos de ambos protagonistas un poco más, explotar el ambiente en el que les envolví

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **KRT215,** los enemigos andan por doquier, gracias por dejar tu review, un abrazo

A **Luffy Ketchum,** genial, gracias! Y es una lastima, serían una linda pareja jaja un abrazo amigo

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** la obediencia es la clave del éxito Luffyko chan xD, jaja un abrazo amiga y gracias!

A **Rosalina Estela,** dejar volar la imaginación de ves en cuando es divertido jeje un abrazo amiga muchas gracias por dejar tu review, un abrazo.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ hice un One Shot de prueba es un Ash x Korrina, si desean pueden pasar por mi perfil, leerlo y dejar su opinión, sin más empecemos!.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA**

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII: Solo, Nunca Más**

Una semana pasó desde que Gary, Ash y Brock eliminaron al enemigo de los Ketchum, Alain, la vida para el Oak y el Ketchum había cambiado, Gary y Leaf se habían comprometido, vivían en el departamento del frente de el de Ash y Dawn, que ahora estaban en su sala de estar mirando la laptop de la chica.

Ash!- llamo ella- ya llego la respuesta del bureo de abogados…

Ash estaba lavando los platos, se sobresaltó y se secó las manos, tenía sus mangas arremangadas y llegó para sentarse al lado de la chica, dándole un beso se puso a leer.

" _Señor Ketchum, Ash_

 _De parte de Jimmy Gold, reciba un cordial saludo y la invitación para reunirse con el mismo en su oficina en Isla Colonial, edificio Karmine, entre 23 y Av Herman, debido a su impresionante nivel académico nos gustaría entrevistarlo hoy a las 7 PM._

 _Atentamente_

 _Jimmy Gold_

 _Abogado en Jefe de la institución ABOGADOS POR LA PAZ."_

RECIBIDO Hoy.

Bien- Ash entró a su cuarto y tomó su traje negro onix, con botines negros de cuero y guantes de cuero, su reloj y su confiable Glock con silenciador dentro de la chaqueta, cuya camisa blanca y corbata roja recubría el interior del chaleco táctico, tenía unas alimentadoras dentro y se preparó para salir

Ash!- Dawn llegó y se miraron mientras ella estaba sonrojada a mas no poder- cuídate cariño…

Ash se quedo de piedra, Dawn no era alguien de apelativos cariñosos, hoy sería un día de sorpresas para él.

Hasta luego- Dijo el chico dándole un beso- te quiero

Promete que volverás- dijo ella algo triste

Ash la miro, normalmente no era apegado a prometer ese tipo de cosas, pero la mirada de Dawn con preocupación le ablandó el corazón, no podía negarle nada a la chica.

Te prometo que volveré- le sonrió con mucho cariño y ella estaba igual de roja y feliz, el salió mientras Dawn le jaló del saco y le tomó de la corbata

Esta mal- dijo ella mientras sus dedos deshacían el nudo mal echo- déjame ayudarte

Ash por su parte bufó sonrojado, estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento y su novia le acomodaba la corbata, sus pequeños dedos se deslizaban veloces por los filos de la blanca camisa mientras le rodeaba el cuello y le acomodaba toda la ropa, por las escales subían dos mujeres que eran sus vecinas, que al mirar la escena se miraron divertidas para susurrarse algo que el chico alcanzó a escuchar

Ese es el deber de una buena esposa- dijo la señora- cuidar de su marido

Ellas ignoraban que lo dijeron mientras cruzaban por delante de ellos, lo cual a Ash le sacó un sonrojo pero Dawn no escuchaba pues tenía un gesto poco común, su lengua estaba afuera levemente mientras amarraba y acomodaba la roja corbata, Ash conocía esa cara, estaba concentrada al máximo y cuando al fin sonrió ella le dio un beso en el cachete

Ve con cuidado- ella sonrió- a si! Y la carretera cerca de la oficina estaba cerrada, toma otra…

Vale!- dijo el mientras le miraba tierna, Ash solo sonrió y tomo camino por el pasillo de madera negra, para desaparecer por las escaleras. Dawn solo sonrió y volvio a ingresar a su departamento, la sala pequeña de madera con muebles rojos, una tv en el fondo y una radio, una planta en una esquina al frente a su izquierda la cocina y sus mesones, la refrigeradora y la mesa donde siempre ella esperaba para comer juntos, la cena y el desayuno eran los pocos momentos donde ellos estaban juntos entre semana, Ash se la pasaba en trabajos de poca monta y la planeación del banco central, ella en cambio convivía con Leaf su vecina y concuñada, o Korrina la esposa de Clemont, la rubia era muy energética, le recordaba a Ash, pero ella sonreía más seguido a pesar de que su madre falleciera, Ash llenaba esa parte de su vida que necesitaba atención, preocupación y mimos cariñosos de vez en cuando. Dawn siempre salía a caminar, o tomaba el auto y manejaba hasta el puerto, recorría la calle donde ella y Ash solían pasear en sus momentos libres, su trabajo de enfermera estaba pausado por calamidad doméstica, y con eso ella descansaba, se sentó en la sala y miró por la ventana el mar, mientras niños corrían con sus madres y padres, autos pasaban y muchas familias salía, era típico, la temporada de lluvias había acabado, y con eso el verano hacia acto de presencia, y las familias lo aprovechaban al máximo, eso le trajo un sabor agridulce en su boca su padre al fallecer en Sinooh dejó a 4 huérfanos y una esposa viuda, su madre trabajo duramente para ellos en una tienda de rosas y como profesora, ellos poco la veían, aun así Dawn recordó que Ash en su parte nunca de los nunca conoció algo más allá de guerra, desde niño, sin padre, una madre sola en un país pobre, una tía muerta y un primo a quien proteger eran una ecuación dura, sumándole un pasado a medio cerrar, pero la peli zafiro seguía mirando el sol alcanzar su cenit, ella planeaba que su futuro juntos mejoraría, y por segundos, milésimas pudo crear una imagen, ella y Ash con un par de niños, una niña y un perro pug, y repitiendo esa imagen en su mente se dejó caer de espaldas en el sillón riendo feliz, Ash y ella tendrían un final feliz, hasta la vejez, él lo había prometido conociéndolo tan bien como ella lo hacía, era algo que podían cumplir.

De repente la chica se sentó en la sala a mirar por la ventana, pero cuando vio por curiosidad el calendario se sobresaltó, y revisando bien la fecha sonrió entre sorprendida y feliz. Pero la puerta sonaba

Hey!- Leaf habló desde el otro extremo- Dawn, Ash, ¿están aquí?

Voy!- Dawn fue feliz dando pequeños saltitos a la puerta, y al abrirla la cara de Leaf la extraño un poco pero la sonrisa picara de la chica le hizo sudar frío.

Vaya- dijo mirando incriminatoria mente a Dawn la chica castaña- ¿a que debemos tanta alegría?

Em..- Dawn jugaba con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba ferozmente- bueno yo…

Vamos dime- dijo Lear entrando con Dawn y luego de cerrar la puerta ambas se sentaron en el sillón.

Bueno hoy miré el calendario y luego de sacar cuentas- dijo Dawn apenada

NO ME DIGAS!- Asombrada Leaf miraba a la peli zafiro mirarla de forma extraña- estas…

No!- apresuró a responder Dawn- no es eso…es que hoy es un día especial, hace 31 años nació el ser humano que me hace la mujer más feliz…- dijo ella sonriéndole y Leaf entendió

Ah!- dijo Leaf con su dedo índice en alto a señal de idea- Ash cumple años….por eso Gary salió disparado en la mañana…

Sí- dijo la chica aun tímida- pero es que no se que regalarle...

Vamos Dawn- Leaf le intento subir los ánimos- Ash se contentará de tenerte a ti…no creo que le gusten los regalos…es alguien más …de acciones- completó la chica.

Es que- Dawn la miro- Ash desde que tiene 27 años vive solo, dejo Kanto y se embarco por el mundo sin amigos, sin familia, recorría el mundo solo, el cada vez que tengo el turno nocturno se queda despierto, me espera pero a veces por el hospital cae rendido y cuando llego lo hallo dormido sobre el sofá, o sobre la mesa con una foto nuestra en mano…

Eso es tierno- dijo Leaf- pero…¿Por qué?

Vació- contestó Dawn- cuando este cuarto queda con él, es vacío, gigante, se debe sentir como un niño abandonado, solo, su madre trabajaba y casi nunca la veía, Gary tenía escuela en las noches y tardes, se veían poco o casi nada, Ash creció solo vagando por las frías calles del empobrecido Pueblo Paleta, siendo un cero, la vida no le dio las mejores cartas- Dawn sonreía triste- pero cuando está conmigo yo intento rellenar ese pedacito de su vida que se fue…y por eso- Dawn sacó de su bolso un monedero- he estado ahorrando mucho para comprarle el mejor regalo!

Eso es demasiado tierno Dawn- Leaf le sonrió- ¿quieres ayuda?.

Si!- dijo la chica- vamos!

 **Mientras Tanto Con Ash**

La Ford negra era un recordatorio de quienes ya no estaban con ellos, y personalmente Ash pretendía dejar el mundo así, ahora estaba asegurando algo en su vida, un futuro con Dawn, mucha sangre había corrido en sus manos y lo sabía, a pesar de estar arrepentido, esos años solo tan largos le dolían en el fondo, le quemaba el pecho entrar al departamento y ver las luces apagadas, sentir el frío de la ausencia le dolía en los huesos, y escuchar los sonidos del silencio era una macabra melodía, cada día que no sentía el cuerpo de Dawn a su lado le hacia entrar en estado de desesperación, y abría los ojos con miedo y temor de volver a alta mar, de volver a su huida de Kanto, de volver a estar solo. Miedo y nada más, Dawn lo sabía y por eso cada vez que Ash entraba en ese estado ella le acariciaba el cabello y le cantaba algo, o lo mimaba con abrazos y besos, sin palabras Dawn le dejaba bien, esas crisis eran muy dolorosas, en cierto modo para ella, y Ash lo sabia por eso no dormía mas de sus 6 horas, para poder verla a su lado, y con eso le bastaba.

"si todo fuese un sueño"- pensó para si mismo- "te encontraría en el tiempo, mi querida Dawn"- y con eso siguió al volante muy tranquilo y ya mas calmado, pero en parte se sentía culpable, la dejaba sola a veces , y eso era lo que al él le dolía, quizá ella se sienta igual. Al pasar el puente entró en el distrito comercial, al pasar una tienda detuvo el auto, estaba cerca de la torre Karmine, se bajó y desapareció entre la gente. Cuando creces solo puedes aprender a ser nadie en multitudes, a no ser nadie entre muchos y a ser olvidable entre pocos, puedes pasar a ser esa cara familiar que descartas al momento como una figuración ridícula, aunque al pasar una tienda se detuvo y volvio para mirar bien, una familia en la tv, papá, mamá y 3 niños, el Ketchum solo miraba la escena imaginándose a Dawn y él allí. Siguió mas tranquilo y suelto, no prestaba atención, su metro ochenta y cinco centímetros del alto le dejaba en estatura promedio en Kalos, pero las z en las mejillas eran algo que no se podía olvidar, así le decía Dawn, así le dictaba su amada peli zafiro, al cruzar la calle encontró algo que lo detuvo, sin pensarlo entró y lo compró.

 **Con Dawn**

Las chicas conversaban alegremente, Dawn miraba estantería tras estantería, ropa, chucherías, discos, videojuegos. Si bien sabía que Ash disfrutaba de muchas cosas con ella como la comida, el teatro, también sabía que no le gustaba, Ash no gustaba de bailar mucho, solo con Dawn, y eso que ella le ponía un puchero al máximo derritiéndolo, pero algo sí era seguro, odiaba a muerte las agujas, Aston "Ash" Bellic Ketchum odiaba las agujas con su alma, rio para sus adentros y siguió pensando, Ash gustaba del clima cálido, y normalmente el frío también pues su región natal era cuna del frío en invierno, pero Dawn recordó que Ash en sus guantes tenía siempre marcado el dedo anular derecho, y ahora ella tenía el anillo tan querido con ella, signo de que Ash encontró en ella su futuro.

Bingo!- grito la chica y tomo a Leaf de la mano y por el centro comercial corrió a un lugar en específico.

 **Con Ash.**

Ash- dijo el tipo de cabello negro con mechones que le cuadraban el rostro , su terno y el olor a colonia asqueaban al Ketchum, que decidió que era hora del Show

Bien- Ash se puso en pie mientras caminaba por la estancia- señor Gold, sabe que el chantaje es malo ¿verdad?

El sujeto tragó saliva muy fuerte, al sentir como en su nuca el frio silenciador de una pistola le tenia inmovilizado

Los papeles del caso Carruso- Ordeno Ash- Ahora…

El tipo se agachó, en su piso de caoba y su escritorio de sándalo en la oficina grande de vidrio grande a 3 pisos del suelo, el viejo hizo algo que Ash no esperaba al ponerse en pie y sacar un cuchillo de su pantalón, intento acuchillar sin éxito al Ash, que saltó y dejo que el cuerpo de su oponente golpeara el cristal rompiéndolo, agarrándolo de los zapatos lo detuvo en el aire.

Sálvame y te llenaré de riqueza- dijo Gold

Tsk- bufo Ash- caso todo la gente aquí soluciona las cosas así…el caso Carruso!

En el escritorio!- confesó el viejo- no me dejes caer

Ash se disparo a seguirlo pero un disparo desde el frente a su mano y la caída de Gold contra el pavimento le hicieron mirar como el francotirador huida a toda prisa, era alguien que fallo su disparo.

Ash no dudo en dejar una granada en la sala y todo lo que relacionaba a Serbal se fue al recuerdo del difunto Gold, al salir la gente miraba al chico que les mostró una insignia de agente especial, cortesía de Serbal

Luego del rutinario interrogatorio de la policía, Ash volvía a casa en la tarde, se hizo pasar por un agente especial.

"por poco"- sonrió el chico dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras salía del auto hacia el departamento, al ingresar se detuvo frente a la puerta, sentirse solo pues Dawn quizá estaba fuera, soltó un sórdido quejido e ingreso para toparse con que la mesa de la cocina tenía unas velas prendidas y un pequeño pastel en el centro

No me jodas..- Ash rio por su expresión, lloró mientras por su espalda dos pequeñas manos le recorrían el cuello- ¿te acordaste?

No solo eso- dijo Dawn mientras sacaba de una humilde caja roja un anillo zafiro con una AYD grabadas en el marco de plata, Ash la abrazo tan fuerte que ella sentía que todas las partes separadas por el dolor se le unían, ella estaba en el aire pues con su 1 metro 70 cm era mas baja que él, para recibir un beso sonoro y mimoso

Feliz cumpleaños- dijo ella tiernamente mientras el chico lloraba, años de estar solo y ahora ella le daba eso y recordó con premura buscó algo en su bolsillo para sacar una gorra de lana con una pequeña gema de zafiro en el centro, blanca con rosa, los colores favoritos de ella, y se la colocó tranquilamente para darle ahora él un beso

Tu eres mi regalo…- el se abrazo a ella con su vida- por siempre serás mi ángel en botas rosas

Ella solo soltó un par de lágrimas mientras las velas se extinguían sobre la mesa, pero no importaba, estar juntos era estar en el cielo sin que el tiempo pasara.

CONTINUARÁ

Una pregunta simple ¿venganza o perdón? Ustedes dictarán el camino! Muajaja hasta la siguiente!


	19. XIX ¿Valió La Pena?

Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien. Inicié mi primer crossover llamado "Herederos De Sangre" y me gustaría que si desean se den una vuelta a revisar, dejar su opinión y demás. Ahora bien a lo que venimos!

NOTA- A base de muchos consejos, probaré un nuevo formato en cuanto a escritura. Sus opiniones son bienvenidas

-"hablando"- personaje habla

-" _pensando"-_ personaje pensando

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz,** primero muchas gracias por participar en mi mini encuesta, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes, y segundo….pillines diviértanse….si saben a lo que me refiero xD

Pokemon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA**

 **Capítulo XIX: ¿Valió La Pena?.**

Desde el cumpleaños de Ash, han pasado 3 semanas, donde han ocurrido muchas cosas, siendo que Ash, Dawn, Gary y Leaf se han mudado, a unos departamentos en el centro de Ciudad Gloria, por dentro cada uno tenía un cuarto, un baño, un amplio balcón y comedor con cocina dentro, hermoso y tranquilo, con Alain y banda fuera de ecuación Ash y Gary ya no debían esconderse y decidieron darles un hogar digno a Dawn y Leaf, ellas, para sorpresa de los chicos, se sentían cómodas a donde fueran, el corazón del Ketchum y el Oak se rompió al escuchar que ellas los seguirían incondicionalmente, Aston Bellic Ketchum y Garrett Oswald Oak se consideran muy afortunados, con el seguro de lo que era la empresa de taxis Blastoise y la venta de la Ford Ash y Gary se pudieron costear autos más baratos, un poco de ropa y cosas para las chicas, con 15,000 pokedolares a su favor todavía, el plan para el gran golpe al banco central de Ciudad Gloria con Clemont, Tobías y Kenny estaba en marcha, durante este tiempo casi todo estaba encajado, Clemont se encargaría de hackear el sistema y desviar a los policías al segundo banco en la otra isla, la más alejada, todo desde una mini van en circulación para evitar que su posición sea triangulada, Gary sería quien subsanaría la huía, los esperaría en un veloz helicóptero que correría por cuenta de un favor de Arthur, que recupero una chatarra de los muelles y con Ash y compañía pusieron en funcionamiento con partes donadas de autos viejos pero reparadas y funcionales. Kenny desviaría en 2 días un camión de transporte con munición y modernos fusiles M4 con mira Acog hacia el túnel que conecta una isla y otra donde Tobías, Kenny, Gary, Brock y Ash cruzarían un camión robado para evitar el escape y se encargarían de la policía, todo en 20 minutos, mientras Kenny mantenía la fachada de que solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente y cuando el asalto acabe como único sobreviviente sería él quien diría que un grupo de las pandillas locales los atacó. Tobías tenía comprados a los guardias y cuando empiece el atraco, los uniformados del banco saldrían y dejarían a los chicos actuar, salvando su vida y recibiendo una coima por parte de Tobías, el gasto total iba calculado en una inversión de 30.000 dólares, pero la ganancia daba 1.000.000 pokedolares, para cada uno, las bolsas que levarían entre 3, Ash, Kenny y Tobías tenían 250.000, y lo que faltaba saldrían natural, pues con la confusión, Tobías colocaría un c4 en el piso agrietándolo para pasar las bolsas a Gary y Brock, que saldrían con un auto por el túnel, para su suerte, el canal estaba abandonado, y se mantenía apenas en pie, lo andamios estaban sosteniéndole por poco, pero ¿Por qué no huyen por el hueco en el suelo?. La policía los seguiría, y sería más difícil blanquear el dinero, por eso Gary sacaría por auto el dinero y luego derribaría el túnel como "accidente" lo cual haría suponer a la policía que se chafó el plan de huida y por eso se lanzaron a correr por las calles, el mayor problema lo cargaban Ash, Kenny y Tobías, teniendo que hacerle frente a la SWAT de Kalos, pero con Clemont desviando patrullas y con la comunicación intervenida por el rubio, había una ventana llamada éxito, faltaban manos, pero mientras más gente menos botín. Clemont haría magia cibernética para borrar el dinero que Gary sacó y con inversiones en la bolsa, podrían ver el millón cada uno en menos de un mes, solo faltaban los trajes, las armas y a pirarse.

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de nuestra protagonista Peli zafiro, que va al volante del Camaro SS negro, a su lado su querido novio Ash estaba al teléfono, nervioso y fúrico.

-" _y pensar que hoy en la mañana parecía un día normal"-_ Dawn solo seguía al volante recordando que de mañana en el desayuno con Ash, este último recibió una llamada, de Serbal, que no solamente tenía ya localizado a Paul, sino que en agradecimiento al Ketchum le trajo desde Sinooh hasta aquí, llegaría el "paquete" en pocas horas y Ash salió rumbo a esperar, seguido de Dawn que a pesar del tono de voz medio sombrío que Ash empleaba como ordenes, no desistió en ir con él, en su corazón le dolía ver ese espirar oscuro donde Ash caía cuando el pasado tocaba la puerta, pero los instintos de Aston Bellic Ketchum el perdón sonaba una palabra ajena al diccionario.

"Dawn…"- masculló Ash mientras seguía mirando por la ventana del pasajero- "pase lo que pase….¿me seguirías queriendo?"

Él seguía mirando por la ventana, parecía sumido en el pasado, perdido, cabeceando, casi dormido entre tristes recuerdos del lucido pasado de la muerte de Misty, la caída del escuadrón Perla y el sacrificio de Red, todo era una lluvia torrencial que Dawn , a pesar de ser ajena a la mente del dolor de Ash, era muy unida a su corazón, el amor es una conexión profunda.

-"Siempre"- la simple respuesta de la chica fue acompañada con una sonrisa- "hagas lo que hagas…yo soy Dawn Berlitz de Ketchum…"

La sonrisa vagamente volvió a la cara de Ash. Mientras divagaba en todo lo que había costado, sangre, trabajos sucios, hasta Lysson le pego un balazo, todo para llegar con Caruso, pero al final una duda se posó en su mente mientras Dawn acercaba la llegada a un muelle vacío, el sol estaba en su punto, era cerca de la hora del almuerzo, pero por primera vez ya no tenía hambre, y eso que Ash se caracterizaba por ser de buen comer, inclusive su primo Gary sabía que Ash y la comida iban de la mano, pero ahora, no había esas ganas, tenía sueño, con Dawn a su lado había aprendido a dormir más allá de sus 6 horas, sus pesadillas ya no estaban, el sueño era concilio y con su amada al lado, los infiernos de insomnio, soledad y melancolía pasaron a ser reemplazados por paz. Después de mucho tiempo.

-"Dawn"- volvió a llamar él mientras ella se detenía en la orilla, donde la carretera de asfalto había acabado metros atrás, estaban en una colina que daba caía a un risco de unos cuantos metros y al mar, allí atrás un bosque grande los cubría, era el contorno de Isla Colonia, el confín de ciudad Gloria

-"sí, ¿Qué sucede cariño?"- Ella respondió mientras ambos bajaban del auto

Él le extendió su mano con su puño cerrado, pero estiró su dedo meñique, donde el regalo de Dawn, un anillo que llevaba a mucho orgullo, Dawn hizo lo mismo sin entender mucho ella hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda, y juntaron sus dedos donde se juntaron sus anillos.

-"Dawn, quiero prometerte que no le permitiré a la vida ni a nadie que me aleje de ti, cuando tú fallezcas, yo estaré a tu lado, pero yo no me permitiré morir ante nada ni nadie, solo por nunca verte sufrir"- acabó Ash con una de sus mejores sonrisas que solo se le permitía a su amada Dawn, cálida y con un brillo especial en sus ojos

La chica solo derramó unas pocas lágrimas de alegría y se lanzó a sus brazos para recibir un tierno abrazo, y ella se dejaba acunar por los latidos del corazón del chico, tranquilos y a su vez parecían un tambor de cuna para ella, que no quiso separarse y así pasó, el tiempo era infinito para los dos, Ash le deposito un suave beso en la cabellera y entrelazo su mano con la suya.

El tiempo pasó y el sol alcanzó el punto máximo y con eso llegó una mini van blanca que se detuvo frente a Ash y Dawn, del auto cayo un humano lanzado de cara, amarrado de manos, cabello morado, con ojos de igual color, se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas con sus manos atadas atrás, luciendo una chamarra negra y morado con una camisa morada sucia, unos jeans rotos y con zapatos negros con algo de lodo

Ash soltó a Dawn, y ella al mirarlo vio en sus ojos ira, odio y dolor, sus manos estaban en un puño cerrado y se apretaban con fuerza.

-"Ash!...te quiero"- le dijo ella mientras se quedaba atrás de él que avanzaba contra Paul

El peli morado al abrir sus ojos miró a quien tenía en frente, cabello negro en puntas pequeñas, con z en las mejillas, ojos café, y echó a reír como desquiciado

-"es bueno verte"- dijo Ash mientras cruzaba sus brazos- "Paul"

-"señor Hurten para ti!"- bufó mientras cambiaba su expresión- " esto no es Kanto, y tu ya no eres capitán".

"nacimos en el mismo frío lugar, Paul, y de los dos tú estas mas jodido…¡Maldita rata!"- articulo Ash mientras se acercaba

"vete a llorarle a Red!"- contra atacó el atado- "oh! Cierto…se murió….al igual que Misty"- y de nuevo la risa desquiciada.

Ash había estado tranquilo en muchas situaciones, sabía controlar las pulsaciones de su corazón, pero esta vez se dejó llevar y de su chamarra negra sacó una pistola 9mm

-"¡¿Cuánto te pagó Tierno por todos¡?"- retiró el seguro del arma- "¡Cuánto!"

-"je"- bufó Paul-"eres patético….la exorbitante cantidad de….100 dólares"

-"hijo de perra!- grito Ash con su pistola ya en la cabeza de Paul-" Shawn, Mijaíl, Samuel, Grey, Dan, Mike, Trev, Mayer, Collins, Tanner, Red!"- Bufó Molesto Ash-"TODOS Valimos solo 100 dólares!"

-"no"-masculló Paul-"…..no valían ni 50"

Y esa risa que a Dawn le helaba la sangre volvió, Ash solo dejo de apuntar y respiró

Ash vio las aves pasar, sintió el viento del mar en su cara, y recordó a todos, pero esa duda en su mente volvió

-" _todo esto….¿valió la pena?-_ pensaba el Ketchum repetidamente, pero cuando al mirar atrás vio a Dawn hallo su respuesta

-" _valió la pena"-_ se contestó sin mucha duda, y entre el odio halló los momentos con Dawn, cuando comían, cuando dormían, cuando estaban juntos solo caminando, este cabo suelto, al ser acabado, no solucionaría nada, Paul apestaba a alcohol, de seguro no era su único vicio, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se desorbitaban, el temple serio de Paul Hurten ya no estaba, ese tipo frente a él, era una sombra de quien era el teniente Paul.

-"si piensas disparar, hazlo de una maldita vez y no le hagas al drama"- profirió mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer un poco para rápidamente volver a incorporarse y ahora ponerse en pie

-"Dawn"- llamo Ash-"vámonos de aquí, Paul Hurten ya esta muerto…."- guardo su arma y se dispuso a irse

-"sabía que no podías vengar…ni siquiera a RED!"- Grito Paul tratando de caminar pero cayo al suelo de nuevo

Ash se detuvo pero Dawn le atrapó la mano, la entrelazo y simplemente le dio un beso, para juntos salir del lugar con el auto.

La noche cayo y Ash y Dawn estaban en su apartamento, ya estaban acostados, ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras Ash estaba recostado en su pecho, escuchaba su corazón, el corazón de Dawn le daba paz, como su madre cuando era niño.

"Ash"- Llamó Dawn-"todo esto..¿valió la pena?"

-"Sí Dawn"- este le dio un sonoro beso separándose del abrazo para ahora el acunarla en sus brazos-"si tenía que pasar todo esto para conocerte…..lo haría una y otra vez, una y otra vez, todas la visas y veces, porque por ti, toda mi vida vale la pena"

Ella solo echo un abrazo muy fuerte, ahora ella trataba de unir con amor los pedazos rotos del chico…y en cuanto a Ash concierne, ella lo estaba logrando.

 _Continuará_


	20. XX Casquetes Por Oro

Buenos días, o noches, o tardes, primero quiero extender una disculpa todos por descuidar mis historias.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias amigo! Un abrazo y sobre la diversión….;) solo deja que fluya :v jaja saludos amigo

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** pillines xD, gracias amiga por siempre dejar tu buena vibra y apoyo, un abrazo para ti!

A **wow,** gracias por el review, espero que mi historia te divierta mucho =).

Pokemon y sus personajes no son míos, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

 **CAPÍTULO XX: Casquetes Por Oro.**

Otro día nace en ciudad Gloria, la urbe matutina esta dormida, o al menos eso parece, dos mini van esperan a la entrada de un túnel, usando ropa de civiles y por dentro de sus camisas llevan chalecos antibalas vemos a un peli azul y un pelinegro de z en las mejillas, mientras que el los autos están un moreno achinado y otro castaño, todos llevan un comunicador en su oído derecho mientras que arriba del Tunel, en el parque antes de que el tunel se pierda dentro del río extenso, en una banca al lado de una rubia de ojos azules vemos a un rubio con su celular, delante de él jugando con un perro llamado Dee está la menor de todos, Bonnie.

A un lado de la carretera, disfrazadas de constructoras y trabajadores del municipio estaban una peli azul , una castaña con una pancita abultada llamada Lyra y Leaf.

-"Bien, 5:50 am"- se comunicó con todos Tobías-"el transporte de las armas debe estar cerca, ingresaré, cierren el paso para que nadie me sigua"

-"entendido"- habló la peli azul Dawn.

Acto seguido el primer mini van entró con Tobías y Brock dentro, mientras que en el segundo se quedaban esperando Ash y Gary

-"sigo sin entender como es que nos convencieron de participar las chicas"- dijo algo intranquilo Gary

Ash se colocó su mano en el mentón e hizo un sonido que delató que estaba recordando hasta que al cabo de unos segundos habló

-"bueno, Dawn y Lyra se enteraron de que necesitábamos manos para esto pero como ninguna sabe operar armas las pusimos fuera de peligro, con ellas bloqueando la entrada y disfrazadas como sindicales nadie sospechará"- concluyó el pelinegro

-"¿y Leaf?"- dijo Gary

-"amenazo con partirte la cara"- rio Ash mientras Gary sudaba una gota

-"lamento interrumpir la lección de maltrato hacia Gary"- Clemont habló mientras sentado y alejado de la gente a excepción de Korrina y Bonnie checaba su teléfono-"pero llegan las 3, recuerden que pasen las primeras 2 y la tercera donde viene Kenny se 'detendrá' en el semáforo interior, las otras seguirán su camino al menos hasta salir del tunel, disponemos de 16 minutos exactos para tomar las cajas con las 10 M4 y las bolsas con munición, yo me ocuparé de interferir y sabotear las comunicaciones"- Clemont miro en su teléfono táctil que mostraba un mapa en 3d de las calles, haciendo énfasis en un punto rojo que correspondía a Kenny en la camioneta.

Dicho esto Ash y Gary esperaron, en menos de 2 minutos 3 Ford de doble cabina con grandes cajas en sus partes de la cajuela ingresaron siendo la 3ra detenida por el cambio súbito del semáforo, seguido de una espera sospechosamente larga la mini van de los primos se colocó detrás, en un momento el semáforo empezó de nuevo a cambiar y cuando pasaron los 2 autos cambio a rojo y Dawn con Lyra y Leaf colocaron los conos y con trajes de oficiales de transito desviaban el tráfico. Adentro el camino del tunel era de una vía de ida, separando por una pared de concreto con otra de vuelta, no muy lejos había un retorno en U con semáforo que cuando la camioneta policial se acerco se detuvo, de la nada del otro carril la mini van de Brock y Tobías cerró la salida, los policías salieron del auto, 3 de ellos y el chofer se quedó listo, el Chofer era Kenny.

-"empieza el conteo"- susurro Kenny a su comunicador y con un cuchillo de su uniforme rompió los cables del comunicador y apagó el sistema de rastreo satelital, desde ese momento empezaba 15 minutos y contaban con ese tiempo

Un oficial miró pero no pudo decir nada pues varios enmascarados con pasamontañas de cuero sin boca y con una visera que solo dejaba a la vista los ojos con gafas de nieve que no dejaban ni una parte de la cara sin tapar. El oficial trató de desenfundar su pistola pero en su espalda la culata de una escopeta de bombeo lo lanzó al suelo, con una camisa morada Gary acabo de noquearlo, los 3 restantes quisieron decir algo pero del otro lado gritó Tobías.

-"quietos, estamos protegidos por dios y un subfusil , pásense de listos y conocen a los dos "- amenazó mientras Brock de camisa café se movió rápido hasta el auto de los uniformados con Ash.

-"chicos las 2 camionetas se han detenido, esperan la salida, apresuren el paso"- informó Clemont mientras hacía algo de magia cibernética y con eso rompió las comunicaciones entre las 2 camionetas de afuera con la detenida.-"tengo aislados a los de adentro, apresuren el paso muchachos".

-"A y B"- llamó el de camisa azul zafiro-" G y yo sacaremos de circulación a los polis, a lo que vinimos".

Asintiendo Ash y Brock empezaron a mover las armas hasta las mini van mientras Gary y Tobías se colocaban detrás de los uniformados y Kenny fingía ser un policía más.

-"¿Qué quieren de nosotros?"- preguntó un policía

Gary tomo su arma y con un golpe en el cuello dejó KO al uniformado mientras Tobías cortaba el flujo de aire entre la cabeza y los pulmones del otro para dejarlo caer inconsciente, a Kenny lo dejaron de rodillas supuestamente amarrado.

-"¿Cómo van?"- preguntó Clemont mientras seguía desviando semáforos

-"casi lo tenemos"- respondió Ash-"tiempo restante"

-"menos de 5 minutos" contestó el rubio.

Afuera las chicas estaban desesperadas, Dawn especialmente sabía que luego de Paul, Ash estaba en un borde duro de pelar del cual debía salir, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por ayudarlo a salir, no lo iba a abandonar. Pero Leaf y Lyra seguían haciendo que el tránsito, Lyra era la esposa de Kenny, ella estaba más tranquila a pesar de llevar 3 meses de embarazo. Pero al ser de mañana y en vacaciones no había casi nadie, los padres estaban durmiendo y el poco tráfico salía sin problemas.

-"Dawn"- llamó Leaf-"Gary me contó sobre que Ash encontró a Paul…..¿esta bien?"

Leaf veía en Ash algo más que el primo de Gary, veía un amigo y un hermano mayor, por eso el genuino interés en el azabache.

-"Sí, Ash lo afrontó mejor de lo que esperaba, solo necesita tiempo para entender que esa decisión fue la mejor, no quiero que siga en el pasado, pero si vuelve a caer yo lo sacaré de ese oscura cueva"- dijo muy segura la peli zafiro.

-"no quiero ser pesimista"- dijo algo intranquila Lyra-"pero…¿y si no puede salir?"

Dawn tambien había tenido esa duda, pero su corazón fue más rápido y sonrió con su respuesta.

-"si no puede salir"- comenzó Dawn con sus manos en su pecho-"yo me quedaré con él allí, para ser su luz en la oscuridad"

Dentro del tunel las cosas estaba ya listas, los guardias inconscientes y Kenny atado sin poder hacer nada, Brock, Gary, Ash y Tobías subieron a las mini van mientras salían por el tunel opuesto volviendo a donde Dawn y las chicas los esperaban

-"operación Casquetes dorados un éxito"- dijo Ash –"Brock guardará las armas con Gary, Tobías y yo nos iremos a pie, cambio, Clemont, puedes irte, destruye la evidencia"

-"entendido"- el rubio se levanto y lanzó el teléfono al agua, no sin antes formatearlo y extraer todos los datos, y emprendió su retirada lenta a casa de la mano de su esposa y con su hermana.

Afuera Ash se bajo de la mini van mientras Tobías hacía lo mismo, juntos salían mientras los autos dejaban el tunel, solo para ver que Dawn y compañía ya habían dejado todo como si nadie hubiera estado allí, actuando como 2 desconocidos se separaron y Ash puso rumbo a su departamento.

Sin su mascara Ash podía respirar bien, solo llevaba su camisa roja con sus jean, su chaleco antibalas y su arma se fue en el auto, Ash era un civil más para desaparecer en la madrugada , a la vuelta de la esquina se topó con su joven novia Dawn que le esperaba sonriendo, el corrió y le plantó un beso grande y tierno

-"Cariño, estamos en publico"- sonrojada advirtió la chica

-"como si me importara Dawn"- rio Ash para tomarle la mano-"lamento haberte metido en esto"

-"no te preocupes"- le sonrió ella de vuelta- " pero puedes hacer algo para compensarme…"- le contesto Dawn con un dedo en sus labios muy coquetamente

Ash solo se rio muy feliz para empezar a caminar a casa y tomar el desayuno.

Luego de eso fue un día normal, Ash y Dawn salieron a dar un paseo por las orillas de la ciudad, sobra decir que ambos usaban su ropa común, pero Ash sin gorra, mientras iban tomados de la mano conversaban de todo, su día y demás, pero como ya se conocían Dawn decidió ir más allá con una duda

-"Ash"- llamó ella-"emmm…"- se puso roja cual tomate-"¿Cuántos hijos desearías tener?".

Ash por su lado se quedo estático y razonaba la pregunta, ¿a que venía?. Pero dispuesto a dar respuesta dijo tranquilo

-"2 niños y una niña"

Dawn se sonrojó al máximo y le tomo ambas manos mientras le sonreía con ternura para luego dirigir ambas manos del chico a su vientre

-"estoy embarazada"- le dijo tan tímida como si fuera una niña enamorada diciendo su primer te amo.

Ash se quedó de hielo, para lanzarse en un profundo beso y levantar a Dawn en el aire y ella reír feliz por el entusiasmo, ahora para Dawn había una prueba más del amor de ellos; y para Ash, su sueño de llegar luego de un día largo a casa y que le reciban pequeñas manos por cuyas venas corriera su sangre estaba tan cerca. Su corazón en manos de Dawn ya había sido sanado, luego de eso, el pasado para Ash no era nada más que eso, pasado.

Continuará.


	21. XXI Nombre Para Ti

Hey! Les invito a darle like a nuestra pagina en FB Dõshi Pokemon D%C5%8Dshi-Pok%C3%A9mon-183852792077953/ donde una familia los espera! Con fanfics, fanarts, memes, estrategias, videos review y todo sobre nuestra pasión Pokemon =) sin más spam xD

 _El Desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** después de unas largas vacaciones (Doshi Pokemon consume tiempo), he vuelto amigo mío! Gracias por confiar en mi =3

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** los bebés son un comodín de la historia =3, gracias y mucha suerte!

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA**

 **CAPÍTULO XXI: Nombre Para Ti**

Ciudad Gloria a estado tranquila, los días desde el incidente donde 4 oficiales de policía perdieron armamento de primera marcan 4 en el calendario, y por anuncio local, la policía no tiene un sospechoso, los más cercanos son las bandas locales pero nada seguro, la noche de hoy eso no importaba, pues estamos en un departamento en el área residencial de ciudad Gloria, una mesita central entre 2 sofás que forman una L frente a la Tv están una peli zafiro aferrada al brazo de un moreno de z en las mejillas, ambos cubiertos por una manta mientras él veía la tv y ella navegaba en internet con su laptop y su mano libre.

-"y en otras noticias"- el noticiero interrumpió la programación habitual-"el presidente de Kanto Samuel Lucashenko incrementó al PIB un 17 %, consiguiendo mejorar los salarios básicos, ahora en las noticias locales Barry Burton, jefe de policía en ciudad Gloria habló sobre el incidente de armamento en una rueda de prensa en el municipio central"

La toma pasó a un rubio con una bufanda, él tenía el cabello en punta lacio, de cierta forma este desafiaba la física mientras se mantenía en punta, con su típico uniforme de policía estaba sentado frente a varios micrófonos.

-comisionado Burton- dijo un periodista- ¿ya hay sospechosos del incidente armamentístico?

-no- contesto el rubio-pero nuestras fuerzas han rastreado las armas-

Esto alarmó a la peli zafiro que se aferró al brazo de Ash

Otro periodista habló

-¿A dónde llevan las sospechas?

-bueno, recaen en la banda de motoristas locales, pues 15 de las M4 estaban bajo el poder de unos motoristas hace unos días, afirman haberlas comprado pero los números de las cuentas que afirman ser de depósito solo conducen a canales monetarios en todo el país y vuelven a Kalos, parece un escape de sus responsabilidades-

-entonces- dijo otro en busca de respuestas- ¿los motoristas de Gloria son culpables?

-eso aun no está confirmado, pero las sospechas indican que ellos tienen el armamento, y las cuentas solo son un circuito cerrado, iremos por ellos-

Dicho esto Barry se levantó y marchó mientras lo bombardeaban preguntas y fotos que él hacía caso omiso.

-Ash- habló Dawn- ¿ustedes acaso….?-

Ash le soltó una sonrisa grande, para comenzar la explicación

-las cuentas pertenecen a familiares fallecidos de Korrina y Clemont, los cuales mueven dinero a otras cuentas, vendimos esas armas a excepción de 8 que necesitamos para el golpe, estas 8 tienen intercambiadas partes para mezclar los números de serie, vendimos la mitad restante a los motoristas, la seguridad de un club nocturno y los matones sobrevivientes de Lysson, estas siguen con su número de serie lo cual, con un "soplo anónimo", hará creer que esas 3 facciones fueron responsables del ataque y sumado al testimonio falso de Kenny nos quitamos sospechas, el dinero de la venta se dividió a fracciones tan pequeñas e inversiones cuyas divisas equivalen al 3% del total, es imposible que esa cantidad de dinero levante sospechas y en caso de que lo haga, solo conducirá al circuito de cuentas que han tenido retiros en todas las regiones, el dinero está en manos de Bonnie, al tener 17 años y ser hija de un padre fallecido, recibe pensión de su fondo en Hooen, con esa premisa lavamos el dinero que llega a su cuenta y nos lavamos las manos-

-pero….¿por que las vendieron a los matones de Lysson?

-con eso mandaremos a la policía a ellos, sin complicaciones y demandas, solo con un soplo anónimo.

-vaya cariño…..¿Clemont ideó todo ese paraíso fiscal?-

-de echo- Ash sonrió con tristeza- las cuentas de inversión…pertenecían a Misty-

Un silencio se hizo presente, no es que Dawn odiara hablar de Misty y Ash, es solo que cuando escuchaba las estratagemas de Ash y compañía no esperaba escuchar el nombre de la peli naranja, Dawn era algo insegura, pero en eso Ash le acarició entre la laptop y las manos de Dawn el vientre de la chica, el hogar de su hijo aun no nato, mientras sonreía a todo dar

-sabes Dawn- comenzó el chico- deberíamos pensar en nombres…-

Dawn se sonrojó mucho por la idea, pero dejando eso de lado apretó la mano del chico suavemente mientras dejaba de lado su laptop.

-pues….- ella pensó unos momentos- aun es pronto para saber sus géneros, así que….¿pensamos en un nombre de niño y otro de niña?-

-por mí bien- sonrió el chico- ¿tienes alguno en mente?-

Dawn hizo memoria y cuando pensó en una niña peli zafiro le salió una lágrima para mirar a su novio y decirle lo que pensaba

-Johana….como mi difunta madre-

Ash solo sonrió, él tambien había pensando en ese nombre como justo homenaje a la progenitora de su pareja

-¿Johana?- redundó el chico y sonrió- me parece perfecto….¿Johana Dawn?-

-bueno…- Dawn se puso a jugar con sus dedos muy roja- pensaba en….Ashley Johana…-

Ash sonrió a todo dar mostrando sus dientes y cerrando sus ojos

-jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así de hermoso amor mío- aceptó Ash- Ashley Johana Ketchum….suena hermoso-

Dawn le regaló un pequeño beso para seguir

-Ash si fuera niño…..¿tienes algún nombre pensado?...

El futuro padre se acarició la barba mientras pensaba, Dawn solo lo miraba con la esperanza de que su idea no resulte contraproducente y es que ella ya había elegido uno, Red Aston, uniendo los nombres de su amado y el difunto hermano menor de este, Dawn se mordió levemente el labio en un intento por liberar la presión.

Ash en su mente barajaba nombres, pensó en Darius, Markov como su padre, Drake como el padre de Gary, Nataniel pero se decidió por uno.

-Kazuhira….- Susurró Ash- mi fallecido abuelo se llamaba Kazuhira…significa paz…la paz que todos buscamos...¿podemos llamarlo así?

-¿paz?

Sí, paz…porque contigo yo estoy en paz con el mundo, conmigo mismo…porque te amo

Dawn sonrió muy agradecida y decidió soltar su idea para debatirla entre los dos, al fin y al cabo, ella sería la señora Ketchum algún día.

-yo pensé en llamarlo Red Aston, pero ¿Qué te parece Kazuhira Red Ketchum?...-

Ash sonrió con tristeza y miró el vientre de Dawn mientras colocaba su oído en un intento de escuchar a su hijo o hija y por puro impulso decidió hablarle al no nato Ketchum.

-hola bebé, soy tu papi, mami y yo estamos decidiendo tu nombre….y si eres niña serás Ashley Dawn Ketchum…o si eres un fuerte varón tu nombre será…Kazuhira Red…¿verdad?

-sí…-sonrió Dawn mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ash y su vientre- Kazuhira Red….o Ashley Dawn….siempre tendrás a papi y a mí, te amamos…

-y yo- Ash colocó su frente con la de Dawn- te amo a ti

Se dieron un beso, corto pero significativo porque la familia y la propiedad privada eran un lujo nuevo, que ambos experimentaban por primera vez.

Continuará

 _ **Dejen sus reviews**_ **=)**


	22. XXII El Central Bank De Ciudad Gloria

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A __ **Luffy Ketchum,** hey amigo! Felices fiestas a ti y a Luffyko ;), ya volví :v

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** eso Amiga que no escape xD felices fiestas amiga =)

A **Sceptileman12,** muchas gracias amigo, no soy muy hábil haciendo fics todavía :3 jaja

¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!

Te invito a darle Like a Doshi Pokemon, donde una familia te espera, yo soy #elpequeñolux xD.

P.D 1- Cometí un error en el capítulo anterior, el nombre femenino es Ashley Johana y el Masculino es Kazuhira Red.

P.D 2- Te Invito a darle Like a Doshi Pokemon, donde una familia te espera.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

 **Capítulo XXII: El Central Bank De Ciudad Gloria.**

1 furgoneta marcha en el puente central donde 4 hombres están callados, 3 de ellos van camino a la locura más grande, el banco central más grande de Ciudad Gloria, era hoy. Ash, Tobías y Kenny se lanzaban al todo o nada. Dentro del auto, específicamente al volante Gary se encontraba manejando con la cabeza fría, en estos momentos sus ocupantes trataban de ser invisibles y que si alguien los veía, su cara fuera tan facil de olvidar, todos usaban un terno negro, con unos guantes de cuero negro y sin nada en el cabello, su plan era usar una mascara de cuero como si fuesen mercenarios, a su lado las 3 M4 estaban listas, dentro de su camisa un chaleco antibalas pesado y varias cargas de munición se ocultaban, las M4 tenían silenciador. Todo estaba definido, Clemont entraría en la red y daría una falsa alarma en el segundo banco más lejano, entonces con 10 minutos pasados, Ash y compañía entrarían al banco para proseguir el plan, Ash entraría en la caja fuerte luego de que sea detonada con las cargas, debajo del banco ya estarían Brock y Gary con el auto y sacarían las bolsas, Clemont desviaría la alarma y esperaría en un baño público, cuando ya no pudiera flanquear la alarma dejaría el baño y con una granada reventaría la laptop y se alejaría despacio y se encontraría con Korrina que lo recogería.

Gary y Brock sacarían por el tunel con un auto, lo derrumbarían unos km ya afuera, luego mientras Ash y compañía se batían a tiros por las calles de Ciudad Gloria, con eso ellos llegarían al helipuerto donde Clemont y Korrina los esperan, allí ellos moverían el dinero hasta Kanto, lo lavarían y volvería. Korrina y Brock se llevarían los autos y desaparecerían.

Ash, Tobías y Kenny cargaban la peor parte, se liarían a tiros con todo el SWAT de Kalos. Confiaban en su puntería y habilidad, pero por si las moscas si uno caía herido, no de muerte, tenían inyecciones de Adrenalina, una sola y volvería a caminar, no había margen de errar, la muerte tocaba la puerta, era opción del equipo abrirle la puerta e irse con ella o invitarla a pasar y tomar un café.

El comunicador sonó y esta vez Gary tomó la palabra

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Para evitar ser reconocidos usarán sus nombres clave que serán la inicial de cada uno ósea

A= Ash

T= Tobías

K= Kenny

G= Gary

B= Brock

C=Clemont)

-aquí G-

-aquí B, el pájaro esta en posición, cambio-

-los gorriones van camino al nido, empezamos en breve-

Con eso el corazón de los asaltantes se puso a bailar, gritaba por piedad y sudaban frío como el hielo, y es que no todos los días te lanzabas contra el SWAT de Kalos con una M4.

El camino ya estaba recorrido, con una señal de mano los 2 guardias entraron. El edificio tenía 2 pisos, el primero es el cajero y donde la gente realiza retiros, el segundo oficinas pero ya era hora de almorzar y no habría oficinistas, los niños estarían en la escuela así que no habría rehenes menores, todo estaba destinado a evitar masas grandes, era una hora libre, pocos trabajadores estarían, quizá 2 cajeros a lo mucho, era ahora o nunca.

Por las dos puertas dobles café 4 guardias abandonaron la estancia, la pared blanca y arriba escrito Central Bank en letras doradas eran en inicio del gran golpe.

-Bien…-suspiro Ash mientras se colocaba la mascara- ¿algo para la posteridad?-

-nada interesante- comentó Tobías mientras se colocaba la máscara

-por Lyra- dijo Kenny y se colocó la máscara

\- La historia me absolverá- sonrió Ash mientras abrían las puertas.

Gary aceleró mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a 3 enmascarados embestir la puerta frontal.

-" _Suerte Ashy Boy"-_ sonrió Gary.

 _ **En El Departamento de Ash y Dawn.**_

En la sala 3 mujeres están asustadas, tienen reunida mucha fe en que todo salga bien con sus parejas y en el caso de la rubia menor, con su hermano, Lyra y Dawn acarician sus vientres que son la promesa de que ellos volverán mientras Bonnie mira la tv en un intento de escapar del estrés.

-Dawn- dijo Lyra-….¿tú crees que ellos…..lo logren?-

Dawn aspiró hondamente, tomó aire en una bocanada y sonrió mirando a Lyra mientras Bonnie miraba a las 2 adultas

-no lo creo- soltó ella- yo sé que ellos lo lograrán…lo sé-

Bonnie miraba la tv y sonrió en pensar en ellos, por obvias razones ella no tenía los detalles, pero sabía que era peligroso, por eso Clemont compró un boleto de avión para Korrina y ella hacia Unova, había mucho en juego, desde vidas hasta dinero, la pequeña rubia escuchó la tv

-"lamentamos interrumpir esta programación para traerles estas noticias, el segundo Banco más grande de Kalos a soltado la alarma, y los contingentes policiales emprenden rumbo hacia ellos, el equipo SWAT sale para interceptar a los ladrones, se comunica a toda la ciudadanía que no salgan a las calles"-

-esos…¿son los chicos?- preguntó Lyra

-no- dijo Dawn- es la alarma que Clemont hizo soltar para evitar la presión policial, es decir, Ash y los demás deben estar empezando su atraco…ahora-

 **Central Bank.**

3 hombres embisten la puerta, la abren de par en par y el último la cierra violentamente mientras amarra con un plástico la salida, K dispara contra las cámaras de seguridad mientras A somete a los presentes, T llega con ellos y con su arma en alto analiza el panorama

La sala era ancha, al fondo los cajeros eran de tabla y las filas en total sumaban 17 clientes más 2 cajeros y un guardia que fue sometido por A, K apuntó a todos los rehenes, el color amarillo blanco de las paredes, la alfombra verde agua, y atrás del cajero una puerta de acero metálico, pero, gracias a la magia cibernética de C no soltaron una alarma. Las cámaras estaban desactivadas seguidas de los gritos de piedad.

A inhaló aire para apuntar contra el cajero y K pateó la puerta que se abrió, con la culata de su M4 sacó a los 2 cajeros y los lanzo contra la marabunta de rehenes

-bien gente- dijo K- tranquilos, sabemos que han tenido un día largo, mis amigos y yo solo haremos un retiro rápido y nos vamos, todos en calma-

-AYUDA- Gritó una mujer

-No quiero morir- susurró otro.

-BASTA- grito T- Todos, manos en la nuca, acuéstense lentamente en el suelo, no se muevan, no queremos héroes, es mejor vivir para contarlo, el primero en hacer un ruido se muere.-

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?!- Un guardia salía de la escalera café que daba al segundo piso e intentó sacar su arma, pero cayó preso de la bala de A.

-No nos andamos con mentiras- dijo A mientras con su mano saltaba la puerta rota e ingresó hasta la puerta de acero.

-C- A se comunicó por medio de su comunicador- ¿la puerta cede?

-No- el rubio desde el baño público habló- detónala, las alarmas estarán apagadas por 30 minutos más, la SWAT ya está en falsa alarma y se repliega, dile a K que vuele esa puerta y toma tú una carga, G y B estarán abajo en breve-

-entendido C- A salió de la estancia

Los hermanos mantenían a todos en orden, la gente estaba asustada, eran adultos entre 40 a 30 años, pero A miró una camiseta naranja, con un superhéroe estampado, eso le heló la sangre, pensó en Dawn y movió su cabeza intentado alejar la idea

-T, K, hay un niño- llamó él.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos

Los de Sinooh miraron detenidamente a la gente y efectivamente un niño entr años era ocultado por el cuerpo de un anciano. A solo se sintió mal, muy mal, había matado pero lo que menos quería eran victimas menores de edad, en Kanto ya vio a 20 niños cortados las manos, y recordó cuando Misty era profesora, ella y su clase murieron ese día, eran solo niños.

A se acercó hacia el anciano mientras T mantenía el orden, A mir le ordenó-

-coloca la carga en la puerta, y prepara la otra para la salida-

K se movió entre los rehenes y en cuchillas empezó a colocar sobre el acero la carga de C4 y empezó a activarla.

A en cambio llegó donde el anciano y le habló

-viejo- dijo A- ¿es tu hijo?-

El anciano negó, mientras el niño miraba a Ash asustado

-es ..trago saliva el veterano- mi nieto-

A tomó un hondo suspiro, en Kanto su abuelo materno Samuel Oak, antes de fallecer era el soporte de su familia. Eso le removió el corazón. Tomó al niño por el brazo y le dijo al anciano

-lo llevaré a la oficina central, allí estará a salvo, cuando nos vayamos ve con él y enciérrate allí hasta que los azules vengan por ustedes-

Con eso el anciano de gabardina verde y cabello blanco solo asintió mientras Ash llevaba al niño, abrió la puerta y sentó al niño en la antesala, en la oficina había una tv y la encendió sintonizando los dibujos animados, dicho esto le sonrió detrás de su mascara negra y se dispuso a salir, pero el niño le tomó de la manga del saco negro y le sonrió para decirle

-gracias señor-

El Ketchum solo asintió, salió y aseguró la puerta con mucho cuidado, tenía una llave, nuevamente se acercó al abuelo y le soltó la llave

-gracias…- dijo el veterano tomándola y volviendo a su posición inicial.

T miró al Ketchum, un gesto que solo Dawn pudo haber inspirado, eso animó a Tobías que soltó un suspiro mientras K llegaba.

-A cubierto- gritó K

BOOM, una estela de humo negro salió de la sala de cajeros provocando revueltos en la gente.

-¡QUIETOS!- Grito K mientras disparaba al aire.

Todos se quedaron quietos

-A- ordenó T- ve a por el botín, K sube a todos a la oficina mayor arriba y enciérralos, el anciano yo lo llevaré con el niño-

Tal como ordenaron K llevó a todos los rehenes a una sala enorme de una sola puerta de entrada, con el arma ordenó entrar a todos y los cerró con un lazo de plástico. Dicho esto bajó las escaleras

T llevo al anciano con su nieto, al entrar el niño y el anciano solo asintieron mientras el enmascarado cerraba el pomo.

Ash por su parte traspaso la derribada puerta de acero, y bajo unas escálelas en un piso blanco mientras disparaba contra las cámaras de seguridad hasta que llegó a una puerta de rejas con cerrado electrónico, detrás de la puerta estaban ordenados montones de dinero, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

-C- llamo Ash- abre la puerta.

-estoy en eso A- dijo el rubio mientras tipiaba en la computadora rápidamente

-¿Cómo vamos de alarma?-

-tengo a la poli corriendo a varios bancos y tiendas, pero cuando vuelen el suelo el sensor anti sísmico del edificio dará la alarma, las cámaras están KO, tranquilos

-aquí T anciano a salvo-

-K reportándose, rehenes fuera-

-c- hablo Ash- la puerta-

Antes de responder escuchó el sonido de presionar una tecla y la puerta dio un sonido, se abrió y A sonrió

-¿decías?- dijo el rubio de Kalos

-pírate ya, que tu mujer te pega- rio Ash e ingresó al botín

 _CON CLEMONT._

Clemont cerró su laptop, no sin antes formatear todo, extrajo el disco duro y tomó una granada, le quitó la argolla y salió del baño, cuando ya estaba en las calles sonó la explosión y frente a él una rubia llegó con el Sedan

-¿te llevo?- dijo Ella

-toda la vida- respondió el mientras abordaba el auto en el asiento del copiloto

 _CON A, K Y T._

El Ketchum había reunido más dinero del esperado, 13 bolsas con cerca de 10'000.000 de dólares, luego de mover las bolsas colocó las cargas en el suelo y la detonó.

Una estela de humo y el sonido de la alarma eran indicio que ahora sí llegaría la policía, entonces se comunicó mientras llegaban T y K

-G y B llegando- comunicó Brock

Ash y compañía vieron llegar dentro de un tunel con musgo y poca agua sostenido en los bordes por andamios de madera una Furgoneta blanca la cual abrió las puertas traseras y de ellas bajaron Brock y Gary.

-Rápido las bolsas- ordenó T empezaron a lanzarlas con cuidado mientras las acomodaban los de abajo

En ese vaivén Ash cuidaba la puerta mientras qu pasaban las bolsas a Gary y Brock, Ash estaba con su M4 en alto apuntando las escaleras que daban a la bóveda, entonces escuchó a su primo gritar

-¡Listo!-

Brock y Gary cerraron las puertas mientras el moreno colocaba unas cargas en las paredes

-listo- dijo él y se subió al auto

-A- gritó G

Ash se acercó y miro al castaño que le alzó el pulgar

-te esperamos a cenar las chicas y yo-

Ash asintió y salió con una de las tres bolsas mientras Tobías y Kenny lo imitaban.

Afuera sonaban las sirenas y varios autos de policía llegaban, se posicionaban afuera y los policías sostenían sus pistolas Glock 9mm en alto, ocultos detrás de las puertas de sus vehículos mientras que los más afortunados traían escopetas de bombeo, 3 transportes del SWAT se posicionaron mientras un helicóptero llegaba a la zona y lo sobrevolaba, la calle fue acordonada y la prensa no se hizo esperar

 _CON DAWN._

Las chicas seguían mirando la Tv con Bonnie, las caricaturas, pero de repente todo pasó a un noticiero donde la reportera de cabello miel habló

-interrumpimos la programación para dar un aviso, al parecer varias alarmas han saltado por toda la ciudad, pero, el banco central de ciudad Gloria es el verdadero lugar donde se detectaron 2 explosiones, y la bóveda fue abierta, al parecer un robo a gran escala, vamos con nuestra corresponsal en el área-

La toma pasó a una chica peli azul en media calle mientras detrás de ella se veían a los uniformados evitando el ingreso y los ciudadanos de curiosos como siempre intentando mirar, la toma enfocaba la puerta del banco y a los autos que formaban una semi U para cercarlo.

-gracias Sera, aquí Lucy en el central bank de Kalos, donde la SWAT Kalocenses está restringiendo el ingreso a todos, por posible robo pero tras varias alarmas que han saltado en 2 bancos y varias sucursales siendo falsas ha sido difícil discernir si es verdad o no, vamos con…-

Dawn y Lyra cruzaron miradas, ese momento al menos 30 efectivos estaban listos para abrir fuego, Dawn pasó saliva y amabas unieron sus manos como una súplica de que todo vaya bien.

-y- reporto la chica- aun no se a intentado saber si en verdad-

Pero la puerta se abrió y entonces empezó

CON NUESTRO TRIO ANTI HERÓICO.

A estaba cubierto en el umbral de la puerta en el lado izquierdo, Tobías en el derecho y Kenny tenía la segunda puerta lista para abrirla

-¿listos?- preguntó K

-más que nunca- sonrió T

-no dejaré a Dawn sola- cerro sus ojos A

Él moreno de Kanto revivió su noviazgo con Dawn, sus besos y la primera vez que estuvo junto a ella, su corazón se aceleró y sonrió mucho mientras tomaba su arma.

-quietos- ordenó el líder de policía con un megáfono detrás de la puerta del patrullero que daba de frente a la puerta.

-no importa si se rinden- dijo un guardia con una escopeta – igual mataré a un par

Las gradas blancas, dos árboles de follaje escaso daban la entrada al blanco edificio, las puertas se abrieron y de ella gritaron

-que se rinda tu madre-

Con eso T apareció con su M4 en algo pero este sostenía el lanza granadas acoplado a su arma.

-la divina creación- abrió sus ojos como platos el líder de la policía

-me lleva la chingada- grito el policía de lado

T disparó y el proyectil impactó el primer auto haciendo eco en que el patrullero estalló en llamas, llevándose consigo a los policías adyacentes

A y K salieron mientras T se resguardaba en la puerta, A disparó una ráfaga contra el helicóptero dándole al piloto, el cual al morir soltó la palanca del vehículo aéreo, mientras K disparaba empezando desde la izquierda a todos los guardias que podía, le atin se volvió a cubrir, el cruce de fuego empezó, pero el helicóptero impactó las gradas y eso obstaculizaba los disparos contra el trío asaltante

-cúbranse en los restos del helicóptero- ordeno A

T y K asintieron y emprendieron una carrera en la cual Tobías saltó las gradas y puso su espalda en la parte posterior del vehículo que había perdido la cola en la caía, Kenny se apegó a la puerta y aprovechó la ventana rota para empezar a disparar, mientras que Ash salió del umbral y empezó a disparar mientras se movía, los 4 SWAT que intentaron moverse a mejor posición cayeron víctimas de sus balas, y el azabache se lanzó a cubrirse al lado del piloto, las balas de los policías impactaban los restos de metal y al fondo sonaban órdenes de los azules para en vano intentar cazar a nuestro trío.

Tobías tomó un hondo suspiro y con su M4 suavemente apuntó por su izquierda, y disparó en ráfagas cortas matando a 2 guardias y atrayendo los disparos de los más adyacentes, Kenny aprovechó eso y disparó desde sus ventanas rotas hacia los descubiertos

-largo- gritó K- vayan a casa con sus familias-

El humo del helicóptero ya empezaba a ser molesto, T observo a su lado y un callejón después del ultimo patrullero era un camino viable.

-muévanse al callejón- ordenó el Berlitz mayor

-los cubro- K empezó a disparar atrayendo el fuego hacia él

Ash corrió por el lado de Tobías y saltó por el lado de las gradas altas, cayó y rodando sobre su hombro se cubrió con el árbol de su lado y con leves disparos empezó a matar a unos policías que intentaban en vano llegar a su lado.

-K vete- dijo Tobías

K rio mientras T lo miraba sorprendido mientras K disparaba le contestó

-mueve el culo, esta vez yo tomaré el riesgo-

K se agachó y unas cuantas balas llegaron hasta el acero e impactaban el cadáver del piloto, Tobías salió y al igual que el Ketchum saltó hacia el follaje pero este pasó de largo el árbol y se lanzó para evitar una serie de disparos que impactaron la pared mientras él aterrizaba de pecho en la parte de la patrulla, mientras K cuando al fin su hermano llegó a cobertura miró como Ash tomaba una bocanada de aire, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ash le sonrió a través de la máscara y recordó la charla que tuvo con su prometida en la noche

-" _cuídate, cuídalos, cuídenos"-_ recordó la voz de Dawn

Ash puso una rodilla en tierra y se giro disparando dándole una ventana que K usó para correr hasta el árbol y apoyar los disparos, Tobías se puso a recargar mientras que en el aire empezaron a sonar las hélices de otro helicóptero.

Ash cuando Kenny llegó se puso en pie y empezó correr, con su mano derecha sostenía el M4 con el índice en el gatillo, en su carrera las balas de los policías sobrevivientes impactaban contra la pared, a pesar de que Ash tenía 31 años su resistencia y velocidad le permitieron llegar hasta la patrulla, con su mano libre se pudo deslizar sobre el cofre del auto, cuando sus pies tocaron suelo rápidamente apegó su espalda para cubrirse.

Tobías y Ash estaban cubiertos en la misma patrilla, Tobías en la parte delantera y Ash en el costado puesto a las balas, Kenny en el momento menos esperado salió corriendo mientras Tobías daba cobertura y Ash retiraba rápidamente el cargador vacío de su arma, el castaño se lanzó al mismo lado de Tobías y se cubrieron mientras las balas de la policía rompían los cristales del auto.

Al final de la calle llegaron 2 autos patrulla que cubrieron las 2 vías y donde la policía intentó salir pero Ash los cazó, con 3 ráfagas mato a los uniformados cuyas puertas estaban al alcance de las balas.

-¡no vale la pena morir por este dinero!- grito A

El trío se movió rápido donde K cubría la retaguardia y Ash disparaba contra los policías del frente, un auto plateado estaba aparcado en frente de la acerca de 2 metros junto al callejón, A se cubrió allí mientras recargaba, Tobías entró en el callejón y disparó contra 3 policías que intentaban flaquearlos, el pelo azul se cubrió en un gran basurero verde.

Kenny siguió a su hermano y se metió al callejón donde apego su espalda contra la pared y empezó a disparar contra la policía que seguía llegando frente a A.

-mueve el culo- grito K- no quiero decirle a mis sobrinos que su padre cayó en la Av. Agua clara-.

Ash rio mientras los cristales del auto plateado volaban en pedazos, Ash tomó vuelo y empezó a correr, mientras a sus pies varias balas de Subfusil MP5 impactaban y sacaban trozos de cemento.

Al ingresar Kenny mató a 3 guardias mientras empezaban a moverse, sobre sus cabezas estaban las escales de incendio y las ventanas de edificios, a su frente en callejón se bifurcaba en un camino a la izquierda que daba al barrio chino y la que iba derecho, donde un furgón de transporte SWAT ingresó de reversa y las puertas se abrieron

-quiet- intento hablar un SWAT pero fue cazado por las balas de Ash al igual que su equipo.

Del camión cayeron los cuerpos sin vida de un equipo SWAT mientras Ash retiraba el cargador vacío.

-camino cerrado- dijo K- al barrio chino rápido-

-estamos a 4 cuadras del subterráneo, al bajar estaremos a salvo- dijo T.

Los 3 siguieron por el camino libre, pero antes de salir un patrullero se cruzó en la salida y bajaron sus ocupantes que empezaron a disparar

Ash se deslizó sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar detrás del basurero, mientras que Tobías usó una puerta abierta como escondite y Kenny se lanzaba a su derecha a otro contenedor.

-Vayan a casa- grito Kenny

Tobías disparó matando al primero de los 2 que dejó que su escopeta se dispare contra su compañero. Los 3 corrieron y pasaron por lado de los cuerpos, primero salió A luego Y y al final K. Al salir la calle de una vía estaba cerrada al frente un retén policía de un furgón de SWAT fue preso del lanzagranadas incorporado de A. El cual mandó a volar a los SWAT's, los sobrevivientes fueron cazados por las balas de Kenny. Todos ellos corrieron pero al fin su comunicador sonó

-equipo de despiste- dijo C mientras sonaban los rotores de un helicóptero

-C, las comunicaciones-gritó K

El trío se topó que pasando la furgoneta estaban dos autos patrulla esperándolos, ellos se cubrieron detrás de los remanentes del furgón azul, mientras las balas chocaban contra el acero del auto.

-tranquilos, el SWAT no está comunicado con los policías comunes, les corté las comunicaciones, G ya está en el punto de extracción con el sedán, Korrina ya se deshizo del furgón y el dinero está a salvo, las bolsas las mandaremos por barco a Sinooh, ¿Cómo esta su situación?-

Las balas y gritos de la policía le respondieron al rubio

-de maravilla- respondió sarcástico A

-Largo- gritó T- no quieres morir por este dinero-

Y con una ráfaga mató a 3 policías mientras empezaban a recargar, los disparos de los perdigones de una escopeta seguían pero luego de una ráfaga de Kenny el trio volvió a correr.

-chicos- C habló- cuando entren en las vías recuerden, 200 metros de carrera y a su derecha estará una escalera de servicio, tengo que irme, suerte-

-nos vemos en la cena- respondió Kenny.

Y en la carrera tomaron la segunda desviación, estaban a 3 cuadras de salvarse

-este callejón es más pequeño que el anterior- dijo T

Pero a su frente se colocó un helicóptero de costado donde dos uniformados dispararon sus fusiles de asalto AK, Ash empujó a Tobías detrás del basurero más cercano y Kenny saltó a su izquierda cayendo cubierto por una columna de ladrillo. Y los sonidos de unas botas a sus espaldas les mostraron un grupo SWAT acercándose

-esto mejora por momentos- dijo sarcástico Ash

 _ **Continuará.**_


	23. XXIII A Pirarse

Estoy actualizando tarde porque estoy tomándome mi tiempo en detalles de mi historia. Además que empezó la época fuerte en la escuela.

 _EL DESVÁN DE LOS REVIEWS._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** volví de la muerte amigo mio¡ un abrazo a ti y Luffyko

A **reverse Ash,** aun no acaba la historia amigo ;) nunca sabes que puede pasar, gracias por el review.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de entretener.

P.D- ¡Te invito a darle Like a Doshi Pokemon donde una familia te espera.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

 _Capítulo XXIII: A Pirarse._

 _CON DAWN, LYRA Y BONNIE._

-"Televidentes"- empezó el hombre de terno de voz gruesa en la tv

-"en banco Central De Ciudad Gloria sufrió un audaz robo cuando 3 enmascarados irrumpieron en la seguridad del banco tomando por rehenes a los civiles y trabajadores que se encontraban en el interior, no obstante luego de que se detonaran cargas para acceder a la bóveda el tunel que se supone los audaces criminales iban a usar como escape colapsó abruptamente obligando a los enmascarados de terno a lanzarse a las calles donde se a entablado un cruce de fuego que le a costado la vida a más de 35 uniformados de la policía y el SWAT, vamos con el corresponsal en el área"-

La toma pasó a un helicóptero que sobrevolaba el barrio chino y en la toma se enfocaba a donde el helicóptero de la policía estaba colocado de lado a un callejón mientras resonaban las balas de las M4 pertenecientes a las fuerzas de la ley.

Entonces se enfocó una parte en la reportera y otra en el helicóptero y esta empezó a hablar

-"tenemos en frente el callejón entre Diamond Av. Y la calle 32 donde los 3 criminales están retenidos dentro; la policía a rodeado el pequeño callejón y esperan que ese lugar sea el de su captura"-

Dawn y Lyra tenian sus manos juntas mientras miraban la toma y Bonnie les dio un abrazo a ambas en espera de calmarlas mientras seguían la toma

 _CON NUESTRO TRÍO ANTI HERÓICO._

Las balas chocaban contra la pared y el gran contenedor de basura sacando leves chirridos de este último y unas cuantas partes de ladrillo del otro, Tobías y Ash estaban con una rodilla en tierra mientras Kenny en pie mantenía toda su humanidad detrás de la columna.

-¡k!- gritó T- ¡la retaguardia! Lanza una granada y manda a volar a los azules-

Kenny asintió mientras Ash se colocaba por el lado libre del contenedor, en eso el tirador de policía quitó el cargador de su arma. Pero resonó la presión que venía del lado no permitía apuntar hasta que

-granada va- gritó K

Aun cubierto la lanzó al lado por donde el SWAT estaba, y haciéndola rebotar con la pared consiguió que caiga en medio del equipo que los rodeaba

-¡granada!- un SWAT gritó

-a cubiet- pero otro no pudo acabar porque la explosión continua los detuvo.

Ash aprovechó ese momento para salir y corrió contra la parte del helicóptero, con su mano derecha tenía una granada a la cual le quito la argolla y en un salto la hizo rebotar contra uno de los asientos colándola dentro del helicóptero. El tirador quiso responder pero mientras Ash aterrizaba del salto Tobías le disparó al policía haciendo que el cuerpo sin vida cayera, Ash se puso en pie mientras retrocedía pues el explosivo reventó dentro matando al piloto lo cual hizo que las hélices del helicóptero chocara contra el edificio y el vehículo aéreo se viniera abajo destruyendo la parte lateral del edificio y obstruyendo la salida mientras nuestro trío tomaba cobertura para repeler otro asalto del SWAT que venía del lado contrario

-maldita sea C, opciones- llamó por el intercomunicador K

-el paso está cerrado y varios francotiradores en las azoteas, pero aun hay una opción…¿ven la puerta amarilla a la derecha?-

Ellos voltearon y efectivamente mientras T mataba a un SWAT se pudo ver una puerta amarilla de madera simple

-¿no planeas que nos atrincheremos verdad?- preguntó T recargando su arma

-no- comento el rubio desde el comunicador- planeo que vuelen

Los tres se asustaron tanto que Ash detuvo sus disparos contra el SWAT y volvió a cobertura

-¿estas loco?- grito T

Los tres dispararon nuevamente quitándole la vida a un grupo que venía directo a ellos

-mira, estas a 1 calle de la entrada al metro en el barrio chino, si retrocedes lo más probables es que el área esté acordonada y los francotiradores los cojan en la calle, pero si se lanzan por el edificio hasta el techo y de un salto pasan los 3 que quedan podrían bajar en el último para volver a la calle-

Ash, Tobías y Kenny cruzaron miradas

-pero- A decidió hablar- ¿y los francotiradores o los helicópteros?

-nos van a volar amigo- comentó K mientras se cambiaba de cobertura parándose en el umbral donde ya hacía sin vida un miembro del SWAT y con su espalda pegada a la puerta azul

-ese edificio es de inmigrantes de las zonas rurales, todos ellos abajo tienen negocios de comida, pero es muy alto, tanto que los francos no podrán tener un disparo claro, y A ya se cargó 2 helicópteros ¿no?-

Todos rieron suavemente mientras T quitaba la vida con disparos en el pecho a otro uniformado del SWAT y la policía local, en un hondo suspiro K tomó su arma y con la culata golpeó fuertemente la puerta rompiendo el seguro, Ash tenía su arma en alto y disparó contra 3 Policías que venían por el lado libre del callejón los cuales cayeron en la pila de cadáveres y armas sueltas allí

-si nos cogen alegar defensa propia no servirá- soltó Ash

-si nos cogen no nos dejarán alegar, nos hemos cargado a la mitad de la estación de La ciudad-

K se preparó y de una patada abrió la puerta, al entrar estaba en un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras a su derecha

-a la mierda- grito Tobías y dio una ráfaga de disparos hacia el callejón matando a un policía, adentro, las paredes blancas con baldosas sucias y las escaleras pequeñas eran su subida hacia el techo donde tendrían que saltar entre los techos para conseguir salir al metro, sonaba facil.

-C estamos dentro, necesitamos tu ayuda cuando se produzca un asalto a gran escala- A miró a sus compañeros-sugiero que cuando se produzca eso nos atrincheremos y procuremos limpiar las gradas para poder subir, la retaguardia debemos solo mantenerla a raya-

-¿por qué creo que ya has asalto un edificio?- rio K

-muevan el culo- sonrió T mientras empujaba una mesa y cerraba la puerta atrancándola con una lavadora que estaba allí, Ash y Kenny tenian en alto sus armas y empezaron a subir lentamente, mientras T tenía la retaguardia cubierta

Los 3 de los 5 pisos fueron fáciles, pero en el cuarto Clemont se comunicó

-asalto policial en curso- dijo este- un helicóptero dejará al SWAT arriba mientras otros usan los cables para alcanzar la ventana lateral y rodearlos por la escalera de incendios

-los atraparemos en el 4to piso- dijo T y siguieron pero al alcanzar el pasillo y salir por la puerta dos escudos de SWAT y una ráfaga oblig lanzarse contra una puerta abierta de la edificación, dentro era una habitación pequeña, pero K no reparó en esos detalles y se puso en pie para cubrirse en el umbral.

-granada va- advirtió A y quitó la argolla pero salió del escondite lanzándola sobre los escudos.

Los SWAT en reacción movieron sus escudos y como sonaban las botas arriba significaba que estaban bajando más, pero T fue más rápido y eliminó a los 2 que dejaron sus espaldas descubiertas, k salió de la Habitación mientras Ash los detuvo pues en 3 segundos cuando 4 policías estaban llegando una explosión se los llevó dejando una pila de cadáveres, todos recargaron sus M4 y las mantenían en alto, T se colocó en la entrada de las escaleras donde empezaron a salir más uniformados que fueron tomados por la espalda, Ash y Kenny están en el otro umbral disparando a ciegas debido a la presión policial que sufren, pero los gritos de heridos y el inconfundible sonido de una bala impactando un cuerpo delataban la eficacia, pronto se acabaron los gritos mientras en la azotea del lado derecho un helicóptero dejaba a un pelotón de 5 francotiradores

Un rubio con cabello en punta y ojos verdes usaban su uniforme blindado con un fusil de francotirador semiautomático de capacidad 20 balas de grueso calibre

-capitán Barry- preguntó uno- ¿esta seguro?-

-sí- dijo el rubio- la mitad de las fuerzas de Kalos están persiguiendo a 3 criminales que escapan, prefiero estar aquí que detrás de los escritorios en la central-

Los uniformados se acomodaron para disparar pero el edificio donde el trío de criminales escapaban era más alto que en el que ellos estaban, el 4to piso era la azotea de los policías mientras arriba el 6to les impedía un disparo claro contra los criminales, entonces allá se escuchó por el comunicador

-El trío acaba de irrumpir en la azotea-

Entones se escuchaban los disparos de varias M4 y unos gritos de ordenes confusas acortadas por las balas y el sonido de las mismas atravesando la carne humana y la ropa, Barry apuntó y con la mira holográfica pudo ver como la puerta se abría, pero solo miraba poco, ya que lo máximo que estaba en su rango de disparo era la parte superior de la puerta y los uniformados, sus propias tropas se cruzaban frente a la mira en el otro techo, pero lo que acabó con la paciencia de Barry fue que escuchó un disparo seco y el uniformado más cercano al filo frontal que miraba el rubio policía cayo sin vida hacia abajo.

-¡refuerzos!- pidieron del otro lado- ¡hemos perdido el control los criminales avanzan sin piedad no podemos ARG!-

Los que estaban al lado de Barry y monitoreaban a las tropas solo cruzaron miradas y pasaron saliva

-capitán- espero uno algo entrecortado- el equipo Omega a caído-

El silencio se hizo presente en las fuerzas de la ley mientras Barry cerro sus ojos fuertemente y apretó su agarre al rifle

-manden a Alfa y Bravo a los edificios contiguos y que 2 helicópteros los cubran-

-sí señor- respondió el otro.

Mientras tanto Ash y compañía se movían entre el techo plano del edificio donde ya hacía la unidad Omega de la policía de Ciudad Gloria sin vida en el suelo.

-lo lamento- susurró Kenny

Al llegar al borde que tenía al edificio contiguo el salto era un metro y algo más acompañado de que el techo contiguo es más bajo.

-rápido lancen las bolsas- dijo A

Todos tomaron impulso y las bolsas cayeron al otro lado en el borde del edificio

-primero salta tú K, después va T y al final yo- dijo Ash

K asintió y tomo carrera para dar un salto que con audacia cayó en el otro edificio pero entonces derribaron la puerta que daba al techo, aparte de esa salida había una pequeña barandilla de ladrillos donde Kenny se lanzó para esconderse y Tobías ya había saltado pero la policía estaba saliendo y las aspas de un helicóptero empezaban a sonar, Ash se quedó arriba y empezó a disparar contra los oficiales, mientras los tubos metálicos y los casquetes caían en ese vaivén de muerte y balas, mientras Ash empezó a aspirar fui fuerte ya que había una oportunidad

-¡salta!- llamó Tobías

-¡te cubrimos!- dijo Kenny

Ash solo aspiro y corrió hacia el borde, pero mientras estaba en el salto un disparo de rifle paso muy cerca de su pierna derecha antes de tocar el borde del segundo edificio, luego de eso algo asustado se lanzó a cobertura con uno de los ventiladores mientras las bolsas estaban aun lejos de ellos

-deben moverse- informó el rubio Clemont a través del comunicador

-te reto- Ash dijo sarcástico- a que vengas aquí y lo intentes tú-

Los 4 rieron, aun en medio de ese infierno levantado Ash se atrevía a bromear.

-mueve el culo de una vez que algunos locos asaltaron otro banco en el borde externo de la ciudad y mientras el SWAT va contra ustedes, la policía común los sigue a ellos-

Ash y compañía se prepararon y dispararon contra los uniformados, lento pero seguro el equipo del golpe consiguió derribar las defensas, pero las hélices de un helicóptero los devolvió a la preocupación, Tobías y Kenny se movieron y se cubrieron detrás de una tubería gruesa al lado opuesto de donde emergía un helicóptero, Ash en cambio corrió a las bolsas y las lanzó a donde estaba su equipo, los cuales las tomaron y se las echaron al hombro mientras él hacía lo mismo llegando pero el vehículo policial ya estaba arriba y mientras dos tiradores apuntaban el piloto habló por el megáfono.

-Este es el SWAT de Kalos, deténganse ahora-

Los 3 cruzaron miradas mientras estaban en cuchillas.

-No me jodas- rio Tobías- acabamos con la mitad del SWAT y todavía piensan que nos rendiremos-

Los 2 restantes rieron, retiraron el cargador vacío y sonrieron ya cansados

-ultima advertencia- sonó

Los tiradores retiraron el seguro del arma, y se prepararon para disparar contra los 3 criminales.

-vayan a casa- advirtió Ash

-¿algún plan cuñado?- preguntó Kenny

-volarlos en pedazos- dijo Ash

-y ¿Cómo?- inquirió Tobías

-T dispárale al piloto, K y yo vamos por los tiradores-

Los 3 asintieron y se pusieron en pie, los uniformados no dudaron en disparar contra ellos; Ash le atinó al brazo de uno de los tiradores mientras Kenny pudo darle al pecho del otro, Tobías en cambio hizo una línea de disparos que fue hasta que al fin reventó la ventana y dio en el hombro del piloto, lo cual sacudió el helicóptero, pero en esa sacudida el que fue herido en el hombro disparó sin control las ultimas balas del cargador que fueron contra Kenny dándole en el pecho y mandándolo al suelo

-K- Ash se lanzó contra el tirador y disparó matando al piloto

-maldita sea- Tobías susurró

Kenny se sostenía la herida

-me lleva el diablo- dijo Tobías mientras trató de abrir la camisa del castaño

-¡espera!- Ash sonrió- Kenny…ya ponte en pie-

El castaño se levantó y se retiró la camisa un poco mostrando que en el chaleco había impactado la bala y este se la retiró para volver a tomar su arma del suelo

-diablos- Dijo Kenny tomando aire- un poco más a la derecha y no lo cuento-

-maldito hermano menor- sonrió Tobías- me asustaste

Nuevamente empezaban a sonar las botas del SWAT que intentaban subir a la estancia y el trio repitió la fórmula para saltar al último edificio, y empezaron el descenso hacia la calle dentro del inmueble, donde en cada piso se tenían que abrirse paso entre una pila de cadáveres y balas, el trio con mucho esfuerzo llegó a la puerta frontal y se cubrieron en el umbral de las puertas, donde afuera dos autos de la policía y un helicóptero llegaron y evitaban que nuestro trio cruce la calle.

-es hora…- sentenció Tobías

-un último esfuerzo y a casa…- Kenny aspiro muy fuerte mientras recargaba su arma

-por ellas- Ash sonrió

Los tres salieron de su escondite y el cruce de fuego empezó, Ash en el medio le atinó al piloto mandando el helicóptero contra el suelo y en la explosión mientras ellos bajaban las escalera, Tobías con el lanzagranadas mandó a volar un auto patrulla y a los oficiales. K por su parte mató a los demás oficiales y los 3 empezaron la carrera hasta poder bajar las escaleras desaparecieron de la vista, cuando llegaron al final ellos se lanzaron a las vías del tren.

-Oigan- Ash llamo mientras corrían- creo….que lo logramos-

-bien- Tobías giró a la derecha hasta en una escalera que los tres subieron.

El pequeño pasillo se extendía metros pero ellos solo corrían sin sentir cansancio, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña escalera que llevaba a una escotilla.

Al retirar la escotilla Tobías salió a una orilla del río, seguido de Ash y Kenny, estaban en un borde mientras un auto estaba allí detenido, lejos de la carretera.

-uffff- Ash colocó sus manos en las rodillas- listo…-

Los tres empezaron a reír mientras se sentaban en el suelo y se retiraron las máscaras de cuero, el cabello alborotado, el sudor y la respiración en jadeo.

-¡Lo hicimos!- Kenny alzó su puño

Tobías se levantó y abrió la cajuela sacando 3 bolsas

-cámbiense, debemos ira casa a cenar-

Cuando al fin se pusieron su ropa amontonaron los trajes en el suelo mientras Tobías les lanzó un cigarro encendido que hizo arder la ropa, Ash usaba su chaqueta café mientras Tobías su gabardina y Kenny su camiseta azul, los tres se subieron al auto mientras la noche caía

-vamos a casa cuñados…- rio Ash

-" _lo conseguimos cariño"-_ pensó Ash mientras cerraba sus ojos en el asiento de atrás

 _UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS_

Estamos en el apartamento de Ash y Dawn donde Lyra con Korrina, Brock, Gary y Clemont miran la tv muy atentos

-"la cifra del dinero robado haciende a 750.000"- empezó el reportaje

Clemont rio pues el sabia que habían sacado más

-"y, con una cifra de 120 uniformados muertos y otros 50 heridos, los 3 criminales han huido, se supuso que escaparon en tren pero luego de 3 horas de búsqueda en las vías no hay resultados, el capitán Barry Burton no ha dado testimonio y la gente se reúsa a salir, en definitiva, las investigaciones continúan pero el otro asalto si pudo ser frustrado, lastimosamente los 3 detenidos no estaban relacionados con los otros"-

Entonces la puerta del departamento empezó a sonar, Gary se puso delante de Lyra y Clemont de Korrina sacando ambos sus armas y apuntando a la puerta, al abrirse los 3, Ash, Tobías y Kenny entraron agotados, siendo que Lyra corrió para abrazar a Kenny y Dawn con lagrimitas recibió a un cansado Ash que le llenó de besos, Tobías sonrió mientras se sentaba, pero Dawn habló

-Shauna llamó- sonrió ella- dice que si vuelven a hacer algo así de estúpido ella mismo los matará-

La habitación estalló en risas mientras Ash llevaba a Dawn hacia el balcón y miraban la luna

-lo hiciste- dijo ella

-no- Ash la abrazó- lo hicimos….todos aquí somos una familia….algo rara y poco común pero una gran familia

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	24. XXIV Un Último Asunto

He vuelto de la muerte, ¡y recargado! Inaugure un shalourshipping basado en MGS 3,estan invitados a darle un ojo especialmente a Luffy-san y Luffyko-chan, además de mi amigo Chiilguiguil que ha vuelto n.n (te recomiendo mi fic Rojo Carmesí, se parece un poco a "Por Debajo De La Mesa" que ya esta acabado )

 _El desván de los Reviews._

A **Chiguilguili,** ¡aquí Julio! Mi amigo ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien ;) jaja sí desde "La cima del cielo que no se de ti :/ ojala todo marche bien, me puse al dia con "Esto No Es facil" hace un par de semanas creo XD, y de veras espero que te des una vuelta por los demás fics, quizá halles alguno que te llame la atención. Saludos camarada! Un abrazo fuerte para ti.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** mi amigo estas cordialmente invitado en inicios de Febrero a un advanceshipping 8) gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado y por darle la confianza a mi trabajo, un abrazo a ti

A **Luffyko Berlitz,** como a Luffy te invito a que en Febrero te des una vuelta aquí para ver un nuevo advanceshipping jaja espero que nuestro docil amigo siga así de bien abrazo para ti.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA.**

 _Capítulo XXIV: Un Último Asunto._

En el departamento de Dawn y Ash se vive una emoción, Dawn tiene su vientre lo suficientemente grande por su tercer mes de embarazo como para realizarse una ecografía, hoy vemos que en la habitación principal hay movimiento, el hombre de la casa se mueve a toda prisa con su pantalón jean y su típica camisa negra con una chamarra café rumbo al comedor mientras que en la cocina del departamento la chica de cabello zafiro lleva su primera camiseta de maternidad por su vientre, de color azul y por fuera un suéter negro que la cubre, Dawn Berlitz prepara el desayuno, Ash llego en un momento

-lo lamento- llamo él- me quede dormido cariño-

Ash apenado se acerco a la chica, que al darse la vuelta le dio a probar con una cuchara un poco de huevo revuelto con un trozo de tocino y seguido de un beso en los labios

-ummm- saboreo él- rico-

-¿me ayudas a servir la mesa?- dijo Dawn con un puchero

Ash le regalo un beso y enseguida fue por los platos, de paso encendió la radio

-"Buizel News, hoy se cumplen 2 meses del audaz robo en el Banco Central de Kalos en la ciudad, la policía a detenido a muchos pero luego de varios interrogatorios han sido liberados, hasta ex policías se han sumado para ayudar a la fuerza de la ley que ha perdido varios efectivos, con premura no se sabe la cantidad exacta pues la central se niega a dar datos, en otras noticas"- se apagó la radio y Dawn llamó

-Ash ¡A desayunar!-

El aludido ya había dejado los platos y llegó para tomar asiento al lado de la chica, la comida transcurrió normalmente, ambos reían, pero ¿a que se debía tanta algarabía? Descubrámoslo

-¿estas emocionado?- preguntó ella

-mucho- contesto él tomando los trastes- los lavaré yo ¿si?-

-pero- Dawn iba a protestar pero un beso la calló

-recuéstate y descansa-Ash recogió su plato- el chequeo será en 2 horas, Gary y Leaf nos invitaron al almuerzo, así que…a dormir-

Dawn solo infló sus mofletes pero tiernamente rio unos segundos después y se retiró al cuarto, al verla traspasar la estancia Ash empezó a lavar los trastes, Dawn llegó al cuarto y se sentó en la estancia, pero sonó el teléfono y ella lo tomó

-Buenos días- saludó ella- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-

-Hermanita- una voz femenina sonó al otro lado- soy yo Shauna, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Hola Shauna, todo bien, Ash y yo estamos felices; hoy tengo cita con el médico para ver el estado del bebé, aunque tengo antojos raros ¿sabes? –

-¿a sí?- inquirió la hermana por teléfono- ¿Cómo cuales?-

-Bueno…- Dawn se sonrojó un poco mientras recordaba- hace una semana por ejemplo…-

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Las 12 de la noche del Sábado, Ciudad Gloria es afamada por ser la ciudad que no duerme, pero, ese sobrenombre no aplica hacia Ash y Dawn que plácidamente están acurrucados en su alcoba, él duerme abrasando el vientre ya crecido de Dawn, suavemente aprisiona la casa de su familia, no permitiría que nadie le quite ese pequeño paraíso, inclusive mientras dormía, pero un sonidito proveniente del vientre de Dawn despertó a la futura madre, mientras Ash seguía dormido. Ella suavemente se incorporó y sintió hambre, directamente movió a Ash quien abrió los ojos y se incorporó suavemente en la cama recibiendo un beso que lo despertó por completo

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó en el bostezo

-solo…- Dawn empezó a jugar con sus dedos- bueno…tengo hambre, mucha y-

-tranquila- Ash retiró su parte de la cobija y se puso en pie

Dawn sonrió al verlo en pie y ponerse sus pantalones seguidos de su chamarra

-¿Qué desean mis amores?- preguntó sonriente pero medio dormido

-pastel de chocolate con fresa- dijo ella muy ilusionada

Ash solo bufó y sonrió

-Dawn…- sonrió- entonces descansa un poco, iré a la calle por l pastel, de paso compraré un par de cosas que necesitamos en la cocina-

Ella asintió mientras tomaba sus llaves y la 9mm

-¿para que el arma?- pregunto ella

-es sábado- dijo él- posiblemente muchas bandas estén esperando a asaltar a los ebrios locales-

Ella asintió, entonces Ash salió dándole un beso en la frente, ella acarició su vientre

-papi es alguien denso- empezó ella a hablarle al no nato- ¿sabes? Ha sufrido mucho, pero juntos acabaremos con eso, ya veras que tu papi te querrá mucho, ¿serás niño o niña? ¿Kazuhira Red o Ashley Johana? ¿Qué te gustará hacer?...sabes bebé cuando crezcas ¿Cómo será tu primera novia?-

La chica rio ante la idea.

Por su parte Ash estaba en el supermercado, llevaba su carrito de compras lleno mientras medio dormido sin querer golpeó otro carrito.

-lo siento- dijo Ash mientras retrocedía un poco

-¿Ash?- llamó una voz conocida

-¿Clemont?- Ash miró al rubio.

Ash observo al rubio, usaba unos jean con una gran chamarra azul, se notaba soñoliento y bostezaba un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sonriendo Ash

-Korrina está en su 5to mes de embarazo- dijo el rubio-

-¿antojos?- inquirió Ash a ya sabiendas de la respuesta

-sí- contestó el rubio mientras ambos empezaban a caminar con el carrito de compras hacia la caja para cancelar sus productos

-Clemont- llamó Ash- cuando resolvamos el asunto de serval, ¿A dónde iras?-

El rubio sonrió

-dicen que Kanto es hermoso para tener una familia-

Ash sintió un baldazo de agua fría, Kanto sin duda desde que el recuerda no era el lugar donde la gente deseara criar niños, pero antes de que protestara en la tv del supermercado se interrumpió el juego de futbol.

-Kanto hoy acaba de ingresar a la unión formal de comercio, como la segunda nación más progresiva después de Kalos, como el manejo del mandatario se reconoce a Kanto como uno de los lugares más bellos a pesar de la ya pasada guerra civil.-

-….casa- susurró Ash

Mientras adelante pasaban las compras de otro cliente Clemont miró a su amigo estoico mirando la pantalla

-¿planeas volver?- preguntó

Ash cerró sus ojos, ¿volver a Kanto? Sin duda volver no había estado entre sus planos, ya había enterrado muchos de los suyos allí, Misty y su hermano Red figuraban entre ellos.

-¿para qué?- inquirió Ash algo molesto

-debes tener algo allí- empezó Clemont- o alguien-

Ash abrió sus ojos y una lágrima solitaria rodó su mejilla

-mamá…- susurró- " _¿Qué clase de hijo he sido?...mamá ¿Cómo estarás? Allí donde llueve las mañanas y el frio amaina las noches, allí donde las praderas mueren en donde el cielo se une con las colinas, ¿Cómo está la cena sola? Y ¿Cómo duermes en las noches con el frio de la ausencia?..."-_

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio

-¿eh?- Ash volvio en sí- lo siento, ya te toca pagar-

El rubio decidió no indagar y procedió a pagar lo suyo, mientras Ash le siguió, ambos se acompañaron hasta el estacionamiento donde hablaron de cosas triviales, hasta que Clemont reveló que su esposa espera un niño, un varón lo cual alegró a Ash, y tras despedirse el iba a casa pero antes de arrancar un aullido lastimero le detuvo, guardando sus cosas y tomando sus llaves siguió en la oscuridad el sonido, hasta que cruzando la esquina del mercado en el basurero de atrás un pequeño perro de color arena y con ojos saltones lloraba en una caja de cartón

-hey amiguito- Ash se le acercó

El perro se ocultó, era muy pequeño, tanto que cabía en la palma del adulto, Ash lo tomó y le revisó, no tenía collar, ni chip, entonces fue abandonado

-¿tienes dueño?- preguntó

El animal solo empezó a mirarlo, sus ojos saltones, entonces Ash reconoció la raza del perro, era un pug.

-Bueno…- Ash miro como del cielo las gotas de la lluvia de la mañana empezaban a caer- no puedo dejarte aquí ¿te unes a mi familia?-

El perro por alguna razón le lamio la cara mientras Ash reía y caminaba de vuelta al auto, tras acomodarse y al perro llego a su departamento

-Dawn- llamó él- llegue y traje algo mas que pastel-

Desde el cuarto donde Dawn ya hacía dormida en la cama sintió como sus dedos se humedecían, entonces medio dormida habló

-Ash quieto- dijo riendo

-guaf- ladró el animal

-¿Ash?- Dawn se asustó y se despertó solo para ver pequeño animal moviendo la cola

-¡ASH!- llamó molesta

Tras una explicación larga sobre donde lo halló Ash y Dawn aceptaron al pug como mascota, y hasta le pusieron nombre

-Puggi- sonrió Ash

-muy original..- sarcásticamente habló la chica- pero bien, Puggi.

 **/FIN FLASHBACK/**

-y así los Ketchum crecieron un poco más- finalizó Dawn

-¿ya lo desparasitaste?- habló Shauna

Pero en eso el pequeño Pug ya algo crecido llegó donde Dawn y se subió en la cama donde se acostó a dormir

-todo esta en regla- Dawn acariciaba al perro- pero debo colgar, voy a ir con Ash a consulta-

La despedida de hermanas acabó mientras que en la cocina Ash tenia la loza limpia, al sonido del timbre el perro vino a dar pequeños ladridos y Ash fue a atender

-¿si?- abrió la puerta- ¡tú!-

Frente a él Serbal sonreía

-Ashton Bellic Ketchum, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-de perlas- bufo sonriendo- ¿deseas pasar?-

-no- soltó el anciano-vengo de pasada, reúnete conmigo mañana temprano, trae a tu equipo del golpe al banco, la abogada que falta ya volvió a la ciudad-

-sí…¿Qué?- Ash sorprendió- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-bueno- Serbal rio- solo conozco un idiota tan intrépido como para lanzarse contra el SWAT de Kalos y lo suficientemente hábil como para sobrevivir para contarlo-

-lo tomaré como un cumplido-

-Ash- Serbal antes de subir al ascensor llamó- ya tienes una familia casi lista, no lo eches a perder-

El muchacho sonrió

-lo prometo-

El anciano sonrió y desapareció por el ascensor

-familia…- Ash suspiró-

Ash al ver que Dawn salía decidió apagar la laptop pero antes iba a cerrar su correo, a lo cual un e-mail no leído le sobresalto

-¿eh?- Ash le dio un click

Sus ojos se abrieron, se paralizo y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que un auto deportivo no era rival, Dawn llegó por detrás y le abrazó

-vamos cariño- ella le apretó- ven..-

Ash no pudo responder, Dawn al silencio se preocupó, demasiado.

-¿Qué sucede?- llamó Dawn

Ash solo movió su dedo índice derecho y señaló el mensaje, Dawn empezó a leerlo y ella quedó impactada al mirarlo, suavemente ambos empezaron nuevamente a revisar los caracteres del mensaje

" _Hola Cariño_

 _¿Cómo estas en Kalos? Gary me cuenta maravillas de la ciudad, además de que ambos están sentando cabeza, las cartas de Gary al fin llegaron y se todo de ti, tu nuevo hogar con la chica Berlitz, hijo me siento orgullosa, yo en casa en cambio también he visto mejoras sabes, pude poner un pequeño restaurante el cual es muy visitado en pueblo Paleta, o mejor dicho Ciudad Paleta se llama Red, lo extraño, a ti también. Pero la alegría que me inunda es más, pude ponerle internet a la casa, hemos progresado además, la escuela local se llama Perla, como tu unidad y el pabellón principal tiene un nombre curioso, muy curioso de echo, se llama Ashton Bellic Ketchum, sí, en tu honor. Nadie olvidó al niño que corría en pueblo Paleta soñando con ser presidente de Kanto, lamento tanto no haberte podido ayudar en ese sueño._

 _Volviendo a otras cosas según las cartas Gary y su pareja esperan un hijo, además de ti, ¿seré abuela? Ash nunca me decepcionas, nunca lo has hecho, desde el día en que naciste me has llenado de orgullo sin importar que suceda y las cartas que te han tocado estoy orgullosa de ti, desde hoy hasta que dios me quite la vida ¿me mandas una foto tuya y de Dawn? Quiero conocerlos, supe que perdió a su madre, mis condolencias a ella._

 _Ashton Bellic Ketchum, te quiero, cuídate. Desde Kanto con amor._

 _Tu madre, Delia Hanako Ketchum."_

La pantalla de la laptop fue cerrada por Ash, Dawn salió de su estupefacción para mirarlo, entre lágrimas apretaba sus dientes fuertemente.

-Ash..- llamó Dawn

-Dawn- él la abrazó- mamá…mi mamá-

Entonces empezó a sollozar mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos en intento de calmarlo, ambos se sentaron.

-Desahógate – Dawn le daba suaves caricias

-soy un idiota- susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- por completo, mi vieja madre se quedó en la pobreza, yo me fui en busca de venganza, y a pesar que nunca le llamé o le escribí, ella me ama, Dawn….¿y si…- Ash se detuvo y trago fuerte- nos vamos a vivir a Kanto cuando acabe todo?.

Dawn abrió sus ojos fuertemente

-yo- ella sonrió- te seguiré a donde tú vayas, como tu amiga y como tu futura esposa-

La familia se abrazó un poco

-debemos irnos- Ash se levantó y le tendió su mano a Dawn- el médico nos espera-

La chica sonrió y dejando un poco de comida para la mascota ambos salieron rumbo al consultorio

El camino fue tranquilo y divertido, Ash y Dawn conversaban de cosas triviales, y se divertían, al llegar y ser atendidos la sorpresa llegó a Ash mientras se le realizaba una ecografía a Dawn

-felicidades- el doctor les sonrió- son dos fuertes y sanos fetos-

Ash y Dawn cruzaron miradas, la chica estaba sonrieron muchísimo mientras él empezó a llorar

-mi propia familia- susurró y empezó a reír

 _Mas tarde ese día..._

La noche estaba y los Ketchum con los Oak estaban en celebración, Dawn y Ash no tendrían una bendición sino dos, los padres cenaban y reían mientras en su cama el pug dormía tranquilo, pero Ash y Gary hablaron

-Gary- Ash soltó – decidí que cuando acabe volveré a Kanto con Dawn-

Gary detuvo su ingesta y Leaf miró como Dawn sonreía asintiendo

-entonces- Gary recuperó su compostura- seremos vecinos-

Ash y Dawn casi se caen de la silla, y las risas llenaron la estancia.

 **KANTO, PUEBLO PALETA, 9 PM.**

En una casa pequeña pero muy cuidada, vemos en la sala tomando un poco de café y mirando la tv a una adulta de 60 años, con una blusa rosa y su típica falda Delia Ketchum escucha como suena su computador, al acercarse lee y ríe muy feliz

" _Querida Mamá_

 _Yo estoy bien, Kalos no es para mí, Dawn manda saludos. Te he estado extrañando tanto mamá, perdón, nunca llamé, nunca escribí, pero tú siempre me amas, y yo también madre, te mandé 50.000 dólares para ti, estarán en partes en las cuentas adjuntas, y además...tengo una sorpresa, dos de echo, o tres ya de perdida._

 _La primera es que, compré una casa en Kanto, 2 pisos, grande. ¿Por qué? Volveré a Kanto en un mes, volveré a donde pertenezco, y las otras dos son que Dawn estaba embarazada de mellizos o gemelos, no sé no preste atención estaba embobado viendo la ecografía, te quiero mamá, nos volveremos a ver pronto._

 _Cariño Ashton Bellic Ketchum."_

Delia sonrió y siguió el link de las cuentas pero solo rio

-yo con Hola mamá me hubiera contentado- y sonrió.

 **KALOS, CIUDAD GLORIA, DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA**

En el lugar acordado, Ash, Tobías, Kenny y Brock esperan las ordenes mientras mantienen contacto con Gary que estaba encargado de la huida por comunicador encriptado.

En aquel techo abandonado, llegó Serbal

-amigos míos- sonrió él- si consiguen acabar con esta chica son libres e indultos-

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?- Tobías habló

-Diantha Roses, abogada en jefe del caso contra mi buró de investigación, hoy si acaban con ella y su cuerpo de protección, acabamos-

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Kenny

-3 ford blindadas, y una limosina antibalas- Serbal sonrió- les dejé un lanzacohetes , 3AK 74 allí y un Barret de alto calibre allí-

Les señalo una pila que estaba cubierta por un cuero negro

-ya saben- Serbal se empezaba a ir- si algo se tuerce, no nos conocemos-

Los 4 cruzaron miradas y miraron como a 4 cuadras hacia la pequeña calle de 2 carriles venía la escolta de Diantha, y en el aire un helicóptero de asalto

-¡waw!- exclamó Kenny

-¿¡Cuánto plomo necesitaremos para eso?!- grito Tobías

-tranquilo-Brock abrió el cuero- Serbal dejó también una ametralladora de combate-

-bien..- Ash se colocó su máscara- hagámoslo-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	25. FINAL: Asunto Solucionado

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA**

 **XXV: Asunto Solucionado.**

4 personas miraban atentos las ford, abajo la calle de 2 carriles era perfecta para bloquearla, mientras que Ash y compañía tomaban sus cosas

-Brock- Ash llamó mientras colocaba la munición del AK- vendrás conmigo y Tobías, Kenny te encargo el Barret, danos cobertura-

Los demás asintieron mientras sonaba en comunicador

-sistema en línea- era la voz del rubio- tengo los semáforos, los detendré allí, Gary ya lleva la Furgoneta para bloquear la huida, cuando la coloque Kenny volará el primer escolta y con eso se detendrá la limo, después con su Barret se ocupará del helicóptero, mientras que en la calle el equipo de abajo se encargará de masacrar a las escoltas, Gary tendrá la ametralladora que dejó Serbal, Kenny usará el Barret para protegerlos, Ash, Brock y Tobías, recuerden, desde ahora solo nombres clave, yo me ocuparé de la policía mandándolos a alarmas falsas a las otras islas y bloqueando las comunicaciones de la fuerza publica con la escolta de Diantha, procedan con extrema precaución-

Todos asintieron mientras Kenny se colocaba con una rodilla en el suelo y hacía que el trípode del Rifle se asentara en el borde del techo para tener cobertura y estabilidad al disparar.

Los 4 bajaron, en una bolsa se escondía la ametralladora para Gary que era llevada por Ash, los demás se colocaron en las esquinas , no había gente y Serbal había mandando a los vagabundos de la zona, solo restaba que el aire de la mañana y las balas acaben pronto, personalmente para Ash, esta idea era estúpida pero funcional, como el atraco al banco, solo que si se torcía todos irían a la cárcel.

La escolta iba organizada así : escolta, limosina, escolta, escolta. Y estos estaban esperando en el semáforo que ya se estaba tomando si tiempo, en el otro lado se aparcó una Furgoneta negra, alli Gary y Ash se miraron mientras Ash le pasaba la bolsa, Gary la tomó mientras seguía dentro pero no esperaba el peso y esta terminó aplastándolo un poco

-¡Ey!- Gary miró a su primo- ¿Qué traes aquí?..¿una bomba?-

-casi- sonrió Ash- es una MG3 totalmente funcional, cuando cruces la camioneta vas a balearte a los que quieran escapar.-

Gary rio pensando que era una broma, pero cuando abrió la bolsa miró el arma y la empezó a ensamblar

-me cago en la – Gary rio- maldita sea no esperé vivir para volver a ver una ametralladora de combate-

Dentro de la mino, una mujer castaña de ojos azules con un vestido blanco parecido a un terno tenía una maleta en manos y miraba a sus 5 escoltas allí, todos vestidos de negro con sus respectivas Glock 9mm y los dos de adelante con 2 MP5 de recarga rápida

-¿a que debemos tanta arma?- inquirió Diantha

-órdenes de Sycamore- dijo otro- desde que James Gold fue sacado de circulación y el robo al banco Kalos a decidido duplicar la seguridad de personas que trabajen con relaciones hacia mafia o corrupción-

Diantha solo asintió aburrida, tenía en las 3 ford a 18 escoltas, de los cuales cada uno tenía su MP5 a excepción de los conductores que cargaban una M4, sin contar el helicóptero armado con dos ametralladoras y ella analizó, los de Lysson ya estaban fuera, las mafias más pequeñas no tenían ni el armamento ni la necesidad de hacerlo, con eso sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento.

El semáforo se puso verde y el primer auto empezó a cruzar la calle, desde arriba el helicóptero sobrevolaba un poco más de a 10 metros del suelo, Kenny tenía ya el RPG, Gary estaba al volante de la furgoneta, mientras Ash estaba en la acera cubierta por la misma, cuando el ultimo Ford cruzó, Gary aceleró para cruzar la calle a toda velocidad y tapar la calle.

-que empiece la fiesta- dijo Clemont y aplastó una tecla en su computador

Repentinamente el semáforo de la siguiente calle se puso rojo, y la Ford que guiaba se detuvo súbitamente, detrás de ellos el resto de autos frenó a raya evitando la colisión.

-Kori, Dawn, Lyra y Leaf- Clemont se comunicó – ya empezó, desvíen el tráfico-

A varias cuadras las 4 chicas embarazadas estaban disfrazadas de trabajadoras municipales y colocando conos y letreros evitaban que el trafico ingrese en la masacre planeada, ellas fingían muy bien a pesar de su abultado vientre.

-¡Nos vemos en el infierno!- gritó Kenny

El cohete impactó la Ford guía mandándola a volar, dentro del la limosina Diantha escuchó el estrepitoso grito sórdido de las escoltas y el sonido de la explosión, mientras una lluvia de balas empezaba a resonar en los vidrios anti balas y puertas de los 3 autos restantes, las hélices del helicóptero resonaban mientras Gary cubierto con la furgoneta daba rienda suelta a las 150 balas de la monstruosa alimentadora del arma

-¡el arma adecuada- sonrió el castaño- para el trabajo adecuado!-

Ash por su parte estaba a su lado pero no disparaba su AK a los autos, sino al helicóptero atrayendo su atención, Tobías y Brock atacaban a los guardias que sobrevivieron al RPG

Dentro de la Limosina el sonido de las balas sobaba fuertemente y Diantha era obligada a agacharse por su escolta más cercano

-¿¡contactaste con Barry!?- preguntó el escolta a otro

-¡las señales están fuera!-

Afuera las balas resonaban como una macabra melodía, las Ford aguantaban la estampida de las balas mientras que abrían cuidadosamente las ventanas y disparaban a ciegas, Tobías y Brock estaban acabando con la resistencia que oponían pero el vehículo se abrió y de él salieron las escoltas mientras Tobías y Brock se cubrían en los remanentes de la primera camioneta, desde arriba el helicóptero disparaba contra los 2 y las escoltas imitaban eso, pero Gary y Ash abrieron fuego llevándose consigo a 5 descubiertos, eso atrajo al helicóptero que se volteo, un escolta que estaba escondido salió de la nada a unos metros, Gary estaba concentrando el fuego en contra el helicóptero, siendo así que el a tronante sonido del Barret mandando al suelo al escolta lo sorprendió, pero antes de decir nada el vehículo aéreo abrió fuego, las dos ametralladoras a los costados hacía un hilo de balas que iba poco a poco acercándose a Gary quien estaba al lado de Ash, detrás del furgón, el castaño disparó contra el helicóptero, las balas y los casquetes sonaban demasiado al impactar el suelo, Tobías y Brock seguían contra los remanentes de la escolta de Diantha, Ash salió al costado opuesto de Gary y aspiró fuertemente, con su AK en alto recordó aquel día cuando un helicóptero le quitó a su hermano menor Red, con eso en mente dejó que una ráfaga saliera contra el parabrisas del helicóptero, las balas del vehículo ya habían alcanzado casi al furgón mientras Gary hacía todo por poder atinarle y no morir, en eso vio como tras el sonido tan familiar de una AK se rompía el cristal del Helicóptero, este empezó a moverse sin control y se estrelló contra la Limosina generando una estela de fuego, los guardias cercanos al ver eso quedaron impactados y no notaron cuando Ash les disparó mandando al suelo a los remanentes de la escolta, en la pequeña calle estaba con cuerpos sin vida, los agujeros de las balas y los casquetes de las armas, lentamente Ash y Gary se acercaron a la puerta de la limosina, Ash apuntó mientras Gary tomaba la manija, de un tirón se abrió revelando a una mujer abrazando un maletín

-¡¿Qué quieren!?- Ella alzó su voz- soy Diantha, bastardos no saben con quien se meten- amenazó- ¡puedo matarlos si quisiera!-

Ash y Gary solo bufaron, Tobías y Brock llegaron al furgón mientras Kenny salía del edificio

-sabes- Ash sonrió detrás de la máscara- la vida es complicada…yo nunca pensé que viviría de esta manera-

Diantha alzó su ceja en signo de duda mientras Ash dejaba su ya vacía AK y sacaba su Glock de 9mm.

-¿acaso planeas robarme?- dijo ella

-yo- Ash colocó el cargador en el arma- he vendido gente, he traficado gente…y he matado gente – confesó- pero dime ¿Qué cartas te han tocado a ti en la vida?, ironía, la gente no entiende que las cartas que nos da la mano del destino si nos demandan, pero no nos dirigen-

Él alzó su arma y colocó el frío cañón del arma contra Diantha

-¡eres una sucia marioneta de alguien!- grito ella- ¡cuando ya no te necesite te matará! ¡no lo ves sucio asesino, ese es tu destino!-

-no- sentenció Ash retirando el seguro del arma- cambiaré mi destino, lo lamento, tú estas en el camino-

Suavemente aspiró el olor de la mañana, Ash acarició el gatillo, y suavemente tiró de él, entonces el sonido de una bala sonó sórdido, atrás de él Gary tomó el maletín y lo abrió para volverlo a lanzar dentro con el cuerpo de Diantha, Kenny llegó con un coctel molotov, Ash asintió y Kenny lanzó el explosivo dentro iniciando el incendio de las pruebas, allí Ash miraba en el reflejo de las llamas, como todo inicia, todo termina, allí, se incendiaba también las pruebas contra el y su equipo, era libre, entonces retrocedió con Gary y Kenny entrando al furgón que Brock se encargó de llevar lejos de allí, las chicas recibieron el aviso de Clemont y despojaron el área, todos se piraron, mientras en la furgón Ash recibió una llamada al celular

-¿si?-

-acabó- era Serbal- son libres muchachos-

No dijo nada más, el teléfono se colgó, el silenció invadió a todos y solo se acomodaron, relajándose

 _1 SEMANA DESPUÉS._

El departamento de Ciudad Gloria, en Kalos estaba vacío, no había nada mientras una peli zafiro sostiene al pequeño Puggi en sus brazos

-que vacío se ve- dijo ella

Entonces sintió como unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y el vientre

-no mientras estemos juntos- comentó Ash

Ella sonrió y juntos tomaron sus pequeñas maletas, bajaron hasta la salida y vieron a los taxis. Clemont y Korrina junto a Bonnie y Tobías se habían ido hace una semana, el mismo día que todo su registro desapareció de la red policial, lo comprobaron cuando pasaron a la estación local en busca de saber si era verdad, grata fue la sorpresa cuando para la red ni siquiera había una multa, agradecidos ellos se retiraron con rumbo a Kanto, sí, el equipo decidió irse juntos a Kanto, Lyra y Kenny se habían ido hacia 3 días, Brock se devolvió a ciudad Plateada hacia 2, y Gary con Leaf ayer habían vuelto, solo Ash y Dawn se irían hoy.

Después de un ameno viaje en auto, Ash y Dawn estaban en el barco que los llevaría a casa, en el barandal Ash miraba el cielo

-así- dijo el bajo- que este es el sueño verdadero, ¿eh?...Red…no se que exista más allá; pero espero que cuides a mi gente, a mi nueva familia, y espérame hermanito , nos veremos muy pronto-

-Ash…- Dawn lo había escuchado-

-la vida es complicada- Ash abrazó a Dawn quien se sorprendió- he vendido gente, traficado gente y matado gente, pero ahora, junto a ti, las cosas serán distintas-

Dawn se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se asustó

-¿Qué te asegura que las cosas cambien?-

-el hecho de que, yo ya no soy el mismo, ahora soy simplemente Ash Bellic Ketchum, futuro esposo y padre, quizá las cartas que me tocaron no eran buenas, pero si todo esto fue para encontrarte a ti, valió cada día de lágrimas, sudor y espera, porque yo te amo-

Dawn saltó a abrazarlo, los pedazos rotos de Ash ahora estaban unidos perfectamente y Dawn le había pintado su vida de colores, tan delicadamente que ella, no se salía de la raya, y para él, bajo esa noche estrellada, todo eso, todo este infierno que llamó vida, le era justo si por eso merecía el amor de su peli zafiro.

 **FIN**

" _¿y si me rindo hoy?, no, mañana, mañana será mejor"._


End file.
